Dark Star, Dark Past
by OfficerDonNZ
Summary: Serena returns to Lith My'athar with the unenviable task of explaining to the Seer just who and what she really is. The question is, how will the Seer react?
1. The Yawning Portal

_Disclaimer: Baldur's Gate 2 and Neverwinter Nights: Hordes of the Underdark belong to Bioware Corp and Atari._

_Arthur's note: I must be mad for starting another writing project but here I am doing just that. This I think is something like my third attempt to get this idea off the ground. The idea simply will not leave me alone. The basic premise is that a child of Bhaal finds herself in the midst of the events of HotU. I can hear the groans of 'Not another fem PC/Valen fic' Yes well I'm afraid so, hopefully it will have a unique spin on things._

_Also a big thank you to BronxWench for not only helping me with grammar but getting me interested in writing this again._

_______________________________________________________

"Sleep eludes me yet again," Serena muttered as she paced her room at the Yawning Portal. "How in the Nine Hells did I end up in Waterdeep during a drow incursion?" she asked herself. _You know how,_ her mind answered. _You feared for your friends' safety when your powers returned, so you sought out the Harper Drogan in Hilltop hoping he had some answers._

"Yes," Serena remarked, "and we all know how that turned out." The battle priestess sighed. "I ended up getting mixed up looking for the artefacts that were stolen from Drogan's home by a pack of thieving kobolds," she said with a slight smile. "Though Deekin was as charming as he was naive." Serena had become quite fond of the scaly little bard.

The battle priestess turned to face the dressing table, on which sat a small uninspiring looking artefact. Serena walked over and picked it up, then began to toss it from one hand to the other. "Then there's you, my mysterious friend, found within the plane of shadow." Serena stifled a yawn. "Gods, I'm tired, let's hope I can get some sleep," she mumbled as she sat down in a chair that would be behind the door to her room if it were opened. _Old habits die hard,_ she thought as she began to doze off.

________________________________________________________

Deep in the Underdark, in the lowest level of her fortress, the self proclaimed Valsharess of the Underdark was waiting for her wizards to finish preparing the spell that would reveal her greatest foe.

"I trust that your preparations are complete," the Valsharess asked, bored of waiting.

"V-very nearly, Dread Mistress. It should only be a matter of…." stammered her head wizard.

"Do not test my patience, iblith. Would you have me wait? I, the terror of all the Underdark? The Dark Queen of Shadow?" the Valsharess replied calmly, her red eyes the only clue she was ready to kill.

"Of-of course not my mistress," her head wizard replied, trying to stall for a few moments. The spell was almost ready. He didn't want to get this wrong.

"Then proceed. I wish to see this being that my agents say can stop my great rise," she said, full of confidence. As if anyone or anything could stop her now.

"I do not think anyone could stop you now, great Valsharess," the head wizard replied, as he made one final check to see that everything was in order.

"So I had thought, but my agents have resources beyond the means of mortals. This one will be my undoing, so they say, if I do not act in time. So proceed, wizard, I will wait no further," the Valsharess stated, ending the matter.

The seven assembled wizards began casting the intricate spell that would show the Valsharess the one capable of ending her schemes and plans for the surface world. A few minutes passed, but then the spell was complete.

"What is this?!" the Valsharess cried in outrage at what she saw. "A surfacer female?" The spell showed a human woman, about six foot one in height, clad in full plate armour and holding a longsword and shield. The hilt of a greatsword could be seen on her back as well as a large warhammer, and an unusual five headed flail hung from her weapons belt. "Have your spells become faulty, fool?" she accused her soon to be dead head wizard.

"N-no, mistress. This is indeed an image of the one who shall defeat you," the head wizard replied calmly. How he could be calm about his impending death, he really didn't know.

"I will not be defeated!" the Valsharess said, as she turned to her head wizard and killed him with a spell without a second thought. Before his scream had even stopped echoing round the chamber, the Valsharess turned to the nearest wizard. "You. Male. Summon my Red Sisters. Now." She looked down at the body at her feet. "And then remove this dead fool."

"Yes, Dread Mistress," the wizard replied.

Turning back to the image of the human woman, the Valsharess said, "And as for you, surfacer, whoever you are and whatever threat you pose, you will not be able to hide. The drow shall strike swiftly and without mercy." She then cast dispel magic and dissipated the image.

_____________________________________________________

Lith My'athar, one of many drow cities. What makes Lith My'athar unique is that it is the stronghold of the rebels. Those drow brave or stupid enough, depending on how you wanted to look at it, to stand against the Valsharess and her mad schemes. The city was being led by the Seer of Eilistraee insofar as resisting the Valsharess went.

The centre point of most, if not all, drow cities is the Temple of Lloth, the Spider Queen. That wasn't the case in Lith My'athar, however. Lloth had suddenly disappeared which had thrown drow society into utter confusion and had led to the current state of affairs of a handful of rebel drow against the Valsharess. The Seer of Eilistraee had taken over the abandoned Temple of Lloth in Lith My'athar for her own goddess.

The goddess Eilistraee, sometimes also referred to as The Dark Maiden or Lady Silverhair, Lady of the Dance, or Moon Maiden, is the only good aligned goddess in drow society, and as such she is opposed to both Lloth and Vhaerhun. Some of the Seer's followers wonder if she is in fact Eilistraee in mortal form. No one knows her given name for she has never used it. Everyone knows her simply as the Seer. This is something the Seer herself has neither confirmed nor denied.

The Seer, an elegant drow woman of flawless beauty and advanced age, sat in the middle of the main hall of the temple dressed as she usually was in a flowing white robe with silver trim. Her cleric's staff lay across her lap, as she was meditating. Present as was usual were her temple guards, but also present were Valen Shadowbreath, a tiefling and the Seer's chosen general, Commander Imloth, head of training what troops they had, and Nathyrra, a former Red Sister assassin who had become the Seer's personal bodyguard, which was ironic, considering that the Valsharess had sent Nathyrra to kill the Seer in the first place. Also present was Viconia DeVir, the Seer's most senior cleric.

All of them were watching an image being projected by the Seer. It showed a human woman dressed in full plate armour. Her eyes were the green of emeralds, and she held a greatsword that seemed to glow with an inner light. The woman gracefully spun on the spot holding her greatsword before her. Any undead that came into contact with the weapon were instantly destroyed. After giving herself some room, the woman began to turn the undead, and then finished off the few that remained by casting hammer of the gods. The image faded and the Seer opened her eyes.

"That is the vision that Eilistraee has sent me. The rivvil's name is Serena Darkstar and she is a battle priestess of great power. She will aid us in defeating the Valsharess." The Seer's words were soft, but in the quiet of the temple they sounded louder.

"You know that I do not believe in your ways, Seer," Valen said gruffly, "for I am a being of the Planes, thus gods and goddesses do not hold the same…. importance for me as they do you." His ice blue eyes held those of the Seer. "How can you be so certain she will help us?"

The Seer smiled. "Eilistraee has shown me and that is enough. You must learn to trust in the goddess, dear Valen. I know it is not easy for you."

Valen grunted but otherwise made no reply.

"Can you even be certain that she will find her way to us, Mother Seer?" inquired Viconia. _How in the nine hells has Serena gotten mixed up in this? Or do I really want to know? _she thought.

The Seer arched an eyebrow at the unexpected question. Unexpected because of who had asked it, not so much the question itself. "She is already in Waterdeep, the rivvil city that the Valsharess has been attacking. It is only a matter of time before she reaches us, Viconia."

Viconia nodded her understanding as she looked across the room to where the image had been. Their lives were about to get very interesting. It had been three or four years since Viconia had anything to do with Serena Darkstar, and now somehow or other she was about to drop in their laps again.

___________________________________________________

Serena awoke with a start. "Another dream," she snorted. "More like a vision, talk about being real. So the drow think they'll catch me napping, do they?" she asked herself, looking down at the artefact in her hand. _There's something about this seemingly innocent object that made me warn Rynn about picking it up when we came across it in the Plane of Shadow. Perhaps it's my unique heritage that told me that this wasn't what it seems to be. I'm glad the young monk heeded my advice and allowed me to take it._ The battle priestess's musings on the artefact were interrupted by the sound of the door to her room being opened softly.

Serena had to grin as the black and red clad lithe figure entered and carefully made its way over to where the storage chest sat. There was nothing of any importance in there; some spare cloths and cleaning equipment for her armour and weapons and a few other odds and ends. Nothing that she couldn't replace easily enough. Serena had long made a habit of keeping her important gear much closer, like under the bed in this case. And if anyone was foolish enough to try and steal her stuff, they'd get a nasty surprise in the form of a guardian elemental that Imoen and Nalia had given her. Sometimes it really did pay to have friends who were arch mages.

The battle priestess's grin vanished as the stranger moved slightly and began to cast a spell. White hair and dark skin plus the language that the thief, no, more likely assassin, was using and it all spelled one word. Drow. Serena stood slowly and walked up behind the drow assassin.

"Sarn lil velg'larn's inthen," Serena said, as she head butted the surprised drow senseless. "Naut mzilt d' biu velg'larn ph' dos?" she muttered as she looked at the unconscious drow. What to do with her unwanted guest?

Serena's dilemma was solved for her when Tamisil came into the room. "Excuse me, is everything…. oh my word!" She clamped a hand over her mouth on seeing the crumpled form of the drow elf at Serena's feet. "The drow woman…. Is she…?" Tamisil asked.

Serena shook her head. "No, just been knocked unconscious. Tamisil, go and get your father. Get him to come up here with two guards so they can take this off my hands," she said, indicating the drow. Tamisil nodded and left without a word.

______________________________________________________

To say Durnan was surprised at his daughter's news would be fair. He didn't think the drow had the gall but apparently they did. It made him wonder about the other strange deaths that had plagued Waterdeep of late. He opened the door to Serena's room to find an interesting sight. There on the floor, looking sorry for herself, was the drow assassin securely tied. Kneeling near her was Serena clad in her armour. It seemed they were having a conversation in drow.

"Vel'uss fris dos?" Serena asked.

"Usstan orn naut tesso dos rivvil jalil," the drow replied.

"Dos inbal hojjau. Dos zhaun vel'bol nindel mii'n."

The drow hung her head. "Elghinn," she said softly.

"Elghinn?" Serena asked, surprised. "Nindel orn'la tlu ichl rescho. Lil ap'za d' natha Dothka zhah vel'bol il'tess dos," she said. The drow's head shot up, her eyes wide with pure terror. Serena nodded gravely before standing up to face Durnan and the two guards.

"I didn't know you were fluent in drow, Serena," Durnan remarked.

Serena grinned. 'I'm full of surprises, Durnan. She wouldn't tell me a thing, though, too damned loyal. I feel sorry for her all the same. I wouldn't wish her fate on my worst enemy."

"They'd just kill her, wouldn't they?" asked one of the guards.

"They might, if they were in a good mood and feeling merciful, but in this case I doubt it," Serena said. "You see, she is an elite assassin, the best of the best." She held up a pendant. "As this pendant shows. She failed. Her mistress will not be at all happy and her fate will, I suspect, be far worse than simply being killed. You do know what a Drider is, don't you?" she asked the guard. The two guards paled slightly as the realisation of Serena's words sank in.

Durnan had been surveying the room. "Serena, I don't see the storage chest," he asked, stumped.

Serena grinned as she bent down to help the captive drow to her feet. "Little miss assassin here spirited it away. Trying to leave me without my equipment and thus easier to kill. Didn't do her much good as I haven't been sleeping well the past few nights, so I was up and there was nothing of any importance in there anyway." The drow was now on her feet, still looking thoroughly miserable. "Here you go, one drow assassin. Find her a nice comfy cell with a view will you? Say in the City Watch barracks?" Serena said as she pushed her toward the two guards.

"You heard the lady, get this drow out of my Inn," Durnan said. "Are you sure it's wise to keep her alive?"

Serena's eyes hardened slightly. "Durnan, I don't kill unless I have to. She's no threat to me. And I have my reasons, and they're personal. Locking her up will do. If it stops her from becoming a Drider, all well and good." Serena sighed heavily. "I'll finish getting my gear together, and then I'll meet you down stairs and we'll work out what to do about Undermountain."

Durnan nodded. "Very well then, Serena. I'll get the other adventurers together. We'll be in the main common room," he said, as he and the guards left with the drow assassin.

Serena sighed as the door closed and she began to gather the rest of her gear. For some reason she could not explain, she doubted she'd see this room again. Looking round one last time to make certain she had everything, she headed down stairs to meet Durnan and the other adventurers.

______________________________________________________

Serena was adjusting her weapons belt as she entered the common room, to make certain that everything sat as comfortably as possible. The sight that met her eyes, however, had her almost howling with laughter, for Durnan and a group of a half dozen adventurers were chasing what looked to be a small kobold around the room. There was only one kobold that she knew of who would be remotely capable of doing such a thing.

"Deekin Scalesinger, what in the hells have you done _NOW_?" she asked in the midst of laughing. Serena's laughter-filled words brought the entire room to a stand still as everyone looked at her strangely. Everyone except Deekin, for he had a big toothy grin on his face.

"Boss!" the kobold cried. "Deekin swears he's done nothing!" The reptilian bard scampered up to Serena. "Deekin cames to help but no one believes Deekin!"

In one swift but elegant movement Serena bent down and picked up the little bard, and somehow deftly spun him round and then placed him on her shoulders. "Oooo, be careful, boss," Deekin said. "You make Deekin queasy when you do that."

Serena chuckled. "You okay up there, Deek?"

The kobold bard nodded. "Yes, Deekin feels safe up here, boss." Then he made the mistake of looking down at the floor. "Um, Deekin never realised that boss was so tall," he said, a little less certain of how safe he felt. He wasn't used to seeing the ground so far below him.

Serena chuckled again. "You really haven't changed have you?" she asked. "Come on, lets introduce you, then we can figure out what to do about Undermountain."

Serena walked over to where Durnan and the group of adventurers were standing, still looking a little bewildered at the exchange between the fighter cleric and kobold. Explaining how she knew Deekin was going to interesting.

Durnan introduced Serena and Deekin to the other adventurers present. They were Linu La'neral, a cleric of Sehanine Moonbow, Daelan Red Tiger a half-orc barbarian, Sharwyn a warrior bard from Neverwinter, and Tomi Undergallows, a halfling rogue, also from Neverwinter. It was obvious that Sharwyn and Deekin were going to have a battle of the bards if they got the chance, something Durnan put a stop to by bringing the meeting to order and revealing the reason they were all there to begin with.

"Waterdeep is under attack, its people live in fear. That's why I made the call you all responded to… we're going to do something about it," Durnan began. "The city is under siege. Raiding parties of drow and other creatures rarely seen on the surface are attacking the city. We've determined that these attacks are coming through Undermountain."

Sharwyn frowned slightly. "But Undermountain has existed for centuries. Why hasn't it been any trouble before now?"

Durnan sighed. "That's what we need to find out. The labyrinth of Undermountain was created long ago by Halaster, a mage whose power may have even rivalled that of Elminster himself. He ruled Undermountain like a brutal tyrant." Serena rolled her eyes at this. "It was Halaster's magic that kept the creatures within from pouring out to overrun Waterdeep. Now Halaster has suddenly decided to unleash his creatures on the city and we need to find out why. I want to know what that mad mage is up to!"

"The attackers are drow, however," Serena said, stating the obvious. "What makes you that that Halaster is involved at all?"

Durnan rubbed his beard thoughtfully. "It is odd that Halaster has aligned himself with the dark elves. He's never been too fond of them. But the drow are attacking through Undermountain and that means that Halaster must be involved."

"Do not underestimate the drow, Durnan. They can very determined when they want something, and they have the advantage of pure numbers. They could overcome Halaster," Serena said, pinning the innkeeper with a hard gaze. "And no arch mage, no matter how powerful, is unbeatable. I should know, for once I had the misfortune to run foul of a mage who would have been easily as powerful as Elminster, if not more so. His name was Joneleth Irenicus, and when all was said and done, he lay dead at my feet. I have no qualms about sending another slimily mad mage to the hells if need be." Serena's voice was cold as ice. If there was something she hated with a passion, it was the memories of Jon Irenicus and his dungeon. Her mood wasn't helped by the fact that she was about to go into another mad mage's dungeon, even if it was willingly and for good reason.

Serena's tirade caught everyone off guard. It gave an insight into the fighter cleric and what made her tick. It was obvious that she had a particular hatred of power mad wizards, for what reasons could only be guessed at, however. Deekin for his part discreetly made some notes in his book, as he was now on the floor, and no one took much notice of him unless they looked down.

"It's pretty clear that the answers we seek can't be found here on the surface. The only hope we have is to send someone down into Undermountain and try to find out what if anything has happened to Halaster, and what he has to do with the drow attacks." Durnan said, careful not set Serena off again.

"So who is going on this mission?" Daelan asked. Now it was getting to the business end of proceedings, and he was looking forward to smashing some drow skulls.

"Anyone willing to risk the dangers of Undermountain is welcome. Waterdeep needs all the help it can get. Whether you all work together or alone is up to you, I suppose. Most of you know that this inn is built round one of the entrances to Undermountain. That's how the inn got its name," Durnan explained. "Now I don't intend to send anyone into Undermountain unprepared. That would be suicide. I'll offer what advice and equipment I can. In fact…"

There was an almighty crash and something that sounded ominously like an explosion. "Wait! What's that noise, Father?" Tamisil asked.

"It's coming from the well room," said Durnan as he listened. "By the gods, the drow are attacking the inn!" he yelled, drawing his sword just as the door to the well room disintegrated, and up the steps came a half dozen or so drow. "Foul drow, you dare attack MY inn?" he challenged, as he charged the dark elf attackers.

Serena, longsword in hand, met a drow blade master head on. She soon had him cut down, then the drow priestess who seemed to be leading the assault cast darkness. Serena quickly countered with a greater dispelling, and then went after the priestess herself. The battle was short but bloody. Soon all the attacking drow lay slain, but four adventurers also lay dead. Serena didn't have time to raise them as she followed Durnan and the others into the well room. There were bound to be some more drow holding it.

_______________________________________________

Durnan, Daelan, Deekin, Sharwyn, Linu and Tomi had all charged down the steps to engage the half dozen or so remaining drow. Serena however stopped at the top of the steps, as it gave her a good view of the room, and fired off her four memorised Hammer of the Gods spells, which either stunned or killed outright the remaining drow. Then she ran down the steps to join the others, who had killed the last drow guard.

"That was a close thing, but I think we've managed to drive them back," said Durnan. "I need the six of you to stay here and guard the well until…"

A sound like hissing and crackling could be heard, the type of sound that magical energy makes when there is far too much of it concentrated into too small a space. Then the vaguely round shape of a beholder loomed up from the depths. "Look out!" Sharwyn yelled, but it was far too late.

Serena and Durnan were the first to be hit by the monster's stunning gaze. Deekin was flung to the far side of the room and hit his head on the far wall with a resounding thud. The others, by luck or design, managed to avoid being hit, or if they were hit, were not affected as badly. Soon the beholder dropped out of sight as quickly as it had come.

"Follow that abomination quickly!" Sharwyn cried as she operated the lever that would open the well cover. The four companions from Neverwinter hurriedly clambered onto the well platform and descended into the depths of the unknown.

Serena moaned as she got up. "Ouch… I'd forgotten what it was like to be zapped by a Beholder." She then looked round to see that the only people left were herself, Durnan, and Deekin. "What in the hells?" she asked, and then Serena noticed that the well cover was open. "Oh, Torm, don't tell me. Surely they haven't been that stupid?" Walking over to the well, Serena could indeed see that what she feared was true. They'd chased after the beholder. "Hells take them!" she spat. "What were they thinking?" Serena sighed heavily. "Looks like I'm going to be going down there after all."

Durnan moaned as he too recovered from the effects of the beholder's ray. Serena walked over and helped him up. "What happened, Serena?" he asked.

"We were surprised by a beholder, and to make matters worse, those four idiots chased after the thing," Serena said. "I wouldn't be at all surprised if they've run head long into an ambush and have gotten themselves killed."

"Blast those four fools! Don't they know how dangerous Undermountain is?" Durnan asked, annoyed at the folly shown by four supposedly experienced adventurers. Then he remembered what Serena had said. "What makes you think they've run into an ambush?"

Serena looked at him as if he'd grown a second head. "Come on, Durnan. First the assassin in my room, then the attack on the inn proper, and now the beholder? Someone wants me out the picture, that much is obvious, but why? Who knows?" Serena frowned. "And what's even more worrying is that I've seen these kinds of tactics before. But that was years ago now."

Before Durnan could ask about Serena's remark, Deekin stood groggily and staggered over to where Serena and Durnan were standing. "Oooo boss, did you get the number of the beholder that hit Deekin?"

Serena grinned. "Deekin, beholders don't have numbers, but they do have names," she said. "I recall meeting a beholder named, of all things, Spectator. Pleasant enough fellow, for a beholder." Deekin's eyes lit up at this nugget of information. Serena's grin broadened. "I promise to tell you the story sometime. Right now we have more important things to do."

Durnan just shook his head. "You mean to tell me, Serena, that you've actually had a civil conversation with a beholder?"

Serena nodded. "Yes, but that's beside the point. Deekin and I had better get ready and then go after those four impulsive fools. And we'll see if we can find out what's going on down there as well."

"Right, then. White Thesta is a priestess of Sune who has agreed to help, so she'll have anything clerical and healing related you'll need. There is also a smithy and a magic shop near by as well," Durnan informed her.

It would take the two friends a few hours to get everything organised for their first trip into Undermountain. Serena had to replace her healing kits, potions, scrolls and other related items, as the drow assassin had stolen them. Fortunately all of Serena's important gear like her armour and weapons, her money and anything else that was personal to her was kept in her pack which had been under the bed. When you were used to people trying to kill for no other reason than the cursed blood that was in your veins, it tended to make you a little paranoid. Serena also took Deekin to the smithy and mage shops to see if they could find him any better gear and bardic related items. Then they bid Durnan farewell and descended into Undermountain.

______________________________________________________

The Seer sat quietly, her steady gaze fixed on Valen as he paced the room, his rage apparent for all to see. "What do you mean, Seer, that you've made this human woman your general?" Valen asked, at a loss to explain the Seer's actions. "Have I not been doing a good enough job? And what do we truly know about her? For we have only seen her in a vision sent to you by your goddess." He now stood in front of her, his normally ice blue eyes tinged with red.

The Seer smiled slightly. "Dear Valen, you have been doing an excellent job as my general, but I feel in the long term that will not be enough. As to the reasons why the human woman? That is not easy to explain. Eilistraee has shown me and I follow. It will take someone of great power to stop the Valsharess, and Serena Darkstar is that someone," the Seer explained. "I know it is not the answer you seek, but I can not explain it any other way. You must trust me, Valen, and learn to trust in the goddess. For I am sure Serena will need your aid in the days to come, and I would prefer you to give it willingly."

Commander Imloth moved slightly as he watched the proceedings from the doorway to the Seer's inner sanctum. He respected Valen, as he was a great fighter and master tactician. If Imloth were honest, he even liked the man. But it was times like this that made him very nervous, and by nature he wasn't a nervous man. Imloth knew that if Valen ever lost his battle with his inner demon, the results would be unpleasant for everyone. He was sure that the Seer was in no real danger, but he was commander and responsible for her safety none the less, so he had every right to be nervous, even if the threat was more imagined than anything else, but then with a tiefling you couldn't be certain.

__________________________________________________________

Viconia entered the Lith My'athar public house looking for someone. It took her a few minutes to locate who she sought. She walked up to the secluded booth in a dimly lit corner "Ah, there you are, Nathyrra. The Seer requests that you go see her immediately. I think she may have a job that requires your unique skills." She cast a glance at the male drow that was sitting with Nathyrra. "I should have known you'd be here with him."

The male drow for his part just grinned. "What can I say? She can't resist me."

Viconia smiled wickedly in response. "Nathyrra, I tried to warn you about him, but did you listen to me? Nooo."

The male drow's grin widened. "You're just jealous, Viconia, that she has me and you don't," he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Viconia snorted. "In your dreams, male." Her smile had also grown.

Nathyrra was doing her best to keep a straight face at the antics of her friends. "Don't the pair of you ever stop?" she asked. These two were something of a puzzle in the Seer's camp, as it was obvious they had a shared past, but neither talked about it much. "I better go then." Nathyrra said. "And I'll see you later, male," she purred before leaving the booth.

Viconia waited a few moments before she sat down in the seat that Nathyrra had just vacated. Schooling her expression into one of seriousness, she looked the male drow in the eye and said, "Solaufein, we need to talk. It's Serena."

___________________________________________________________

Here is the translation of the drow used.

Sarn lil velg'larn's inthen. _Beware the assassin's schemes_.

Naut mzilt d' biu velg'larn ph' dos? _Not much of an assassin, are you_?

Vel'uss fris dos? _Who sent you_?

Usstan orn naut tesso dos rivvil jalil. _I will not tell you human female_.

Dos inbal hojjau. Dos zhaun vel'bol nindel mii'n. _You have failed. You know what that means_.

Elghinn. _Death_.

Nindel orn'la tlu ichl rescho. Lil ap'za d' natha Dothka zhah vel'bol il'tess dos. _That would be too easy. The fate of a Drider is what awaits you_.


	2. Into Undermountain

"Well here we are, Deek, the first level of Undermountain. Doesn't look all that bad, does it?" Serena said, surveying her surroundings. But as she well knew, looks could be and usually were deceiving. She herself was a good example of that. So Serena knew to tread very carefully.

"Um no, boss. Deekin be's expecting it to be more depressing somehow, after all the tales I've read that the old master had," the kobold said.

"You... you're not a fairy!" an emaciated goblin said as it slunk out of the shadows. "No, no, no. But you don't work for the ogre, no, no, no. Grovel's never seen you before, I'd remember." He approached Serena and Deekin uncertainly. "Maybe... maybe you don't work for anyone, maybe, maybe? Yes? No?"

"What in Torm's name are you talking about, goblin?" Serena asked, feeling somewhat sorry for the pathetic looking creature.

"Yes, that's good," Grovel replied, seemingly having taken no notice of what Serena had said. "Good, good, good. Everyone else down here has gone mad, fighting and killing, but not you. No, no, no."

"Deekin thinks goblin's gone crazy, boss," the kobold whispered.

"You said something about ogres and fairies fighting?" Serena asked.

"Yes. Ogres to the north, fairies to the south." The goblin pointed in each direction. "Armies of the Ogre Mage and Fairy Queen. Fighting for control. Both think they should be in charge now that Halaster's gone."

Serena frowned. "Gone? What do you mean Halaster's gone?"

Grovel shrugged. "Halaster's gone. Don't know where, no, no, no. But he's gone, yes, yes, yes. That's why the creatures in Undermountain are fighting. Halaster made us play nice, but now he's gone."

Serna sighed heavily. "Oh wonderful, Durnan's going to be so thrilled about this," she muttered, eyeing the goblin. "The question is, what do I do with you, hmm?"

"Grovel wants out of dungeon. Too much fighting, too much killing. You can help yes? Maybe, yes? You can help Grovel escape?" the goblin asked, almost begging.

Serena shook her head. _He certainly lives up to his name, and killing him isn't really an option,_ she thought. "Alright, but I know I'm going to regret this. You'll find your way out by going through the door behind me," Serena said. "You'll come to a rope. Pull it and you'll be taken to the surface. Tell Durnan that Serena sent you."

Grovel didn't need telling twice, for he was out the door as soon as Serena had finished speaking.

"So Deek, you were telling me that Tymofarrar had books on Undermountain?" Serena asked the kobold, as she crouched down to inspect a series of arcane glyphs making a circle on the floor. "Do you remember anything about it?"

"Some stuff, boss," Deekin replied. "Umm, what's you doing, boss?"

"There was something about these glyphs that seemed familiar to me. And if my guess is right, I think this is a magical trap of sorts though this one seems to have lost its power. There will be more scattered about, so whatever you do, don't walk through them unless you have to," Serena said, standing up.

Deekin looked at the battle priestess for a while, then asked "You haven't been studying to be mage, have you?"

She shook her head and smiled. "No, Deek, most of that goes way over my head, but I have spent a few years in the company of mages, so some stuff is bound to stick in your head, I guess. And if you see anything that looks familiar to you, tell me, okay?"

"Okay, boss," the bard replied, as he scribbled some notes in his book about the boss and mages. Then they continued on their way, keeping an eye out for more traps. They turned the corner and hadn't gone a dozen steps when he spoke. "Deekin sees dead people. In this case, Deekin sees bard lady from inn. Remember her, boss?"

Serena had to smile as she knelt by Sharwyn's body. "I do indeed, Deek," she said as she carefully rolled Sharwyn onto her stomach. "Ouch, nasty. So that's how they got you, hmm?" In the bard's lower back, grouped close together, were the remains of three arrow shafts. Serena rummaged through her pack for a tool to assist her in extracting the arrow heads. It was going to be a pointless exercise resurrecting Sharwyn otherwise, drow poison being what it was. That job done, made easier by the fact the patient was dead, Serena gently rolled Sharwyn over onto her back, and then stood and cast the resurrection spell.

Sharwyn's eyes fluttered open, and she slowly stood, her face showing dawning horror as she realised where she was. "This… This is Undermountain… How did I…?" She turned to face Serena. "What happened? Did I die? Who are you?" Sharwyn asked, clearly confused.

"My name's Serena and the little guy is Deekin. We were at the Yawning Portal Inn, remember?"

Sharwyn nodded slowly as she remembered. "There was a beholder, wasn't there?"

"Yes, and you did something really dumb, like following it," Serena said, the mild reprimand evident in her voice. "And ran head long into a drow ambush, judging by the three arrow heads I just dug out of your back."

Sharwyn blushed. "Oh, this is embarrassing. Thank you for bringing me back, Serena."

"Just don't make a habit of it, okay?" Serena smiled. "How do you feel?" she asked.

"Sore," Sharwyn replied, rubbing her lower back. "And tired."

"Then go back to the inn and rest up. Deekin and I will keep going and see if we can find the others. If I need you, I know where to find you."

Sharwyn nodded gratefully, for she was glad to be back among the living, and left Serena and Deekin to explore Undermountain. The pair made their way to an intersection of sorts. Its dominant feature was a bridge across a lava pool.

There were four levers, two on either side of the bridge, and on the bridge itself there were twelve coloured pillars blocking the way.

"That be awful lot of pillars, Deekin thinking. Maybe some sort of puzzle to stop us from going to next level maybe?" the kobold asked, looking at the bridge.

Serena grinned. "You don't say, Deek. I'd never have guessed. But yes, this just screams 'puzzle' and 'test' to me," she said, walking up to inspect the levers. "Hmm, their control rods are missing." Looking at the pillars, it wasn't hard to work out how this puzzle worked. "The puzzle is easy enough to solve. However, finding the coloured control rods is going to be the hard bit." Serena sighed as she looked around her. "Just what I wanted to be doing, looking for control rods in some mad wizard's dungeon. Come on, Deek, let's see what we can find." With that, the human battle priestess and the kobold bard set off to explore Undermountain for nothing more trivial than control rods. But who knows, they might find something more interesting, too.

Serena and Deekin had run into a small drow ambush, which they had soon dispatched. They had also seen ogres and fairies fighting each other which lent credibility to what the goblin Grovel had told them about Halaster being missing. Serena had a feeling that the drow somehow had captured the mage, though proving it would be another matter.

The two companions had entered a large room that had an imposing sign reading 'Disturb not the rest of the Sleeping Kings.' Looking about the room, it wasn't hard to see what the sign was referring to, as seated on the thrones placed about the outer walls of the room were the remains of various rulers of the north. Serena scowled at the sight before her. As a cleric of Torm, she hated undead. She had hated undead before she became a cleric, but now was better able to deal with them.

"Ummm, boss?" Deekin said, looking round in awe. "This be the hall of sleeping kings."

"Hmm 'sleeping' I suppose is one term you could use, but undead seems better." The disapproval of Halaster was evident in Serena's voice.

"They be great kings and queens and sorcerers, all from northern lands that existed before other lands that have also been forgotten. That mean they really old, boss. They wons great wars against enemies who not even exists anymore. And here they is given place of honour by Halaster. Here they sleeps," Deekin explained.

Gazing around the room Serena spoke. "There is no honour in _this,_ Deekin. This is sacrilege of the highest order. If these people are as old as you say, then they _should_ be resting peacefully in some long buried and forgotten tomb. Not _here_ on display for the ghoulish entertainment of some mad wizard." Disapproval dripped from every word.

"What's you going to do, boss?" Deekin asked.

"The only thing I can do. Destroy them. Then at least they can rest," Serena replied grimly as she walked into the room, her intent clear in her eyes. Deekin trailed behind, looking round, worried. He never liked fighting undead, but now the boss was going to intentionally attack some?

They hadn't taken more than twenty steps into the room when a black longsword threatened to jump right out of the hand of the skeleton that held it. "You there! Yes, you! Take me out of this brute's hand and away from here! I swear if I must suffer one more decade staring at this room I shall go mad!" the sword spoke.

"There is something you don't see everyday. A talking longsword," remarked Serena dryly, being all too familiar with sentient weapons. "Who, or a better question might be, what are you?"

The sword sighed dramatically. "Far be it from me to make a simple request and hope that an adventurer might do as they are asked for once. No? Fine. Let's start this out correctly, shall we? My name is Enserric the Grey. Or at least that was my name before my spirit was drawn into this blasted weapon." Deekin couldn't help but chuckle at this. "Yes, yes chuckle away at my predicament, go ahead." He didn't find it so funny after all. "You see, I was once an adventurer just as you are, finding my path through infamous Undermountain, when I was killed by this sword and my soul was sucked inside. Here I have been ever since."

"That's unfortunate. I guess I can take you with me, as I was planning on destroying these abominations," Serena replied.

The sword glittered. "You're a cleric? Or a paladin perhaps? An undead hunter? Oh, lucky me. Well then, grab hold already, then you can put these 'sleeping kings' to rest permanently."

Instead of grabbing Enserric as he'd thought Serena would, she instead drew her own longsword, Daystar. She brought it down on the skeleton's hand that held Enserric and shattered it, causing the black sword to clatter to the floor. "Hey, watch it, I might chip easily!" the sword yelled. This also caused the remaining undead kings to be more than a little upset with Serena, which was fine by her as she set to work turning them or just whacking them with Daystar. Deekin did his bit, too, but he mainly let Serena do the work. Soon the undead kings were really dead, and Serena collected what weapons they had dropped. Then she walked back and picked up Enserric.

"Sorry about that, but it worked, didn't it?" Serena said, as she found a place for him on her belt.

"Yes, I suppose. I'm just going to become a fashion accessory, I can tell. You have more than enough weapons as it is, and very powerful ones if what I'm feeling is any indication," the sword observed dryly. "But it is better than being in the hand of some undead brute. I may even see Waterdeep again with any luck."

"Maybe," Serena said. "If you're good, I might use you once in a while. But first I have to hunt down the mad wizard that created this infernal dungeon."

"Oh, payback, I like that idea. That's if you can even find Halaster. This is his domain after all," the sword said

"I think he's been captured by the drow, as they have been attacking Waterdeep through Undermountain," Serena told him

"The drow attacking Waterdeep?" inquired Enserric. "Things have changed since I become imprisoned in this sword. But then it has been four decades, closer to five, since I became stuck. Time soon has little meaning when you're in the blade of a weapon."

"Stuck?" asked Serena, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't ask," snapped the sword. "I'd rather not talk about that."

"Fine for now. Come on, Deek, we've got two of the control rods. Let's see what else we can find." So saying, Serena led her faithful kobold companion and a talking longsword from the now empty Hall of Sleeping Kings.

_________________________________________________________

Nathyrra entered the Seer's temple, curious to know why she had been summoned. "Sergeant Osyer, do you know why I've been summoned?" she asked as she walked up to the door he guarded.

"No, Lady Nathyrra. But it may have something to do with the human woman. Be wary of Valen, ma'am. He wasn't too happy when the Seer told him that she was planning on replacing him as general." Nathyrra's eyebrows rose at that. "Go right in, the Seer is expecting you," the Sergeant said.

Nathyrra walked passed Osyer and into the Seer's office. She saw Valen brooding in one corner, and as the Sergeant had said, he didn't seem too happy about being demoted. The Seer, as always, seemed serene and calm, seated behind her desk.

"Ah, Nathyrra, it's good you've come so quickly. I have a mission for you, as you are the best suited to this task," the Seer said. "We've been getting reports that Serena has been seen in Undermountain, and that she has already been responsible for the destruction of the assault force the Valsharess sent against the human inn. She is also presumed to be behind the loss of the Red Sister who was sent to kill her."

Nathyrra's eyebrows rose. "That's impressive. The Red Sisters are the best the Valsharess has."

The Seer nodded. "I want you to go into Undermountain and locate Serena. Help her in any way you think is best. She must free the mad wizard Halaster. Then and only then dare we ask her to help us. Once Waterdeep is safe from attacks by the Valsharess, Serena will be more open to listening to us."

"I do not mean any disrespect, Seer," Valen began. "But how can you be so sure that she will even listen to Nathyrra once the mad mage is free? She will have done the job she has obviously set out to do, and stopped the attacks of the Valsharess's forces on the surface." He briefly glanced at the former Red Sister. "And for all we know, Serena may see the death of any drow as a good thing. You could be sending Nathyrra to her death."

The Seer held Valen's gaze for a time before she replied. "To answer your first concern, I trust in the goddess and you must learn to trust me, dear Valen. As to your second, if that were the case, then my head cleric would have already met her end by Serena's blade," she stated calmly.

Nathyrra blinked. "Are you telling us that Viconia has met Serena before?"

"I am not certain, Nathyrra, but I suspect that to be the case," the Seer replied.

___________________________________________________

"Oh look, a dead half-orc barbarian, now how do you suppose he got here?" Serena deadpanned, looking down at Daelan's body. They were in a long narrow room with mirrors on either side. According to Deekin it was called, oddly enough, the hall of mirrors.

Almost as soon as Serena had cast a resurrection spell, Daelan's eyes snapped open and darted from side to side, seeking possible threats that weren't there. Only then did his eyes focus on Serena looming over him.

"How... how did I get here?" the half-orc asked as he slowly stood. "I remember a fight and then... only darkness." He looked into Serena's face. "Yet you seem familiar to me, have we met before? Are you an ally?" Daelan asked.

"We have indeed met before, at Durnan's inn," Serena replied.

"Yes, that right, you're Serena Darkstar the famous battle priestess," Daelan said, starting to remember. "There was a fight at the inn, wasn't there.... a beholder and we chased it down here. I became separated from the others... I remember dying," the half-orc said, looking at Serena. "You raised me, didn't you? For that you have my thanks."

"You're welcome, Daelan," Serena replied with a smile. "I think you should return to the inn and rest up. I'm sure Sharwyn will be glad to know you're alright. I haven't come across the other two yet, though."

"I'm sure you'll find them eventually, Serena. Thank you again for bringing me back," Daelan said before he made his way back to the inn.

_________________________________________________________

No sooner had Serena and Deekin had entered the northern part of the first level of Undermountain than they came under almost constant attack from trolls, ogres and orcs. "Orcs, there's always orcs!" lamented Enserric.

They made their way through the maze of corridors, and dealt with a few drow scouting parties as well as the other monsters. At last they came to a chamber that held a powerful Ogre Mage, who seemed to be the leader of the monsters here. Serena and Deekin spent about five minutes chasing him round the chamber, but at last Serena had him cornered. She'd raised her greatsword Carsomyr above her head, ready to bring it down and shatter the ogre's skull, thus killing him, when he did something unexpected. He surrendered.

"I'm obviously no match for you, my good friend. We are both civilised creatures. There is no need to kill me. You defeated me in good cavalier fashion, so what would you have me do?" the ogre said, feeling the effects of the battle.

Serena blinked a few times, trying to get her brain to process the information. "You're very well spoken, for an ogre. Though given the fact you're a mage, obviously you'd have the intellect to match." Without much conscious thought, Serena cast a group healing spell for herself and Deekin, as well as the mage who had taken a bit a of beating. "That's better," she said.

"Thank you, good woman. It'll be better to talk when one is not in danger of falling flat on one's face due to a lack of blood," the ogre said with a slight grin. "Yes, you'd think with me being a powerful wizard that people would also realise that I'm also highly intelligent. However, when they see this body, they fear the worst," he said, gesturing to his large frame. "My enemies tend to underestimate me, except for you, it seems." The mage rubbed his chin in thought. "I suppose it's safe to assume that my forces have been devastated beyond repair? It seems that oversized fairy will rule this level after all. So, what are your terms of surrender?"

Serena looked taken aback. _So that goblin was telling the truth after all, there really is a power struggle going on,_ she thought. "What fairy?" she asked. "I know I've seen fey and ogres fighting, but that hasn't been my concern. I've had other things on my mind."

The ogre mage's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Well, shatter my skull. I had assumed that you were an agent of the Fairy Queen, sent to best my army. This is a far superior situation. You see, she and I have been fighting to control this level of Undermountain ever since Halaster vanished."

"Ah, that explains a few things," Serena said. "However, I will not kill this Fairy Queen for you." The mage looked a little disappointed at this. "I do have a much better idea in mind, if I can get to her without too much killing, but somehow I doubt that," she explained. "I think you would be far better off working together than fighting each other, not to mention you could help me with a thing or two." Serena's eyes sparkled, for she had a plan to slow down the drow.

"You know, it shames me to say this, but why didn't I think of it before? But you may be right. The Fairy Queen is a powerful sorceress, so her skills would complement mine."

"Sometimes we don't see the answer for all that it is right in front of us," Serena replied. "Do you know where the bridge pillar puzzle is, in the central section?" The Ogre Mage nodded. "Good. I'll meet you there with hopefully the Fairy Queen in tow, and then I'll explain what I'd like a hand with."

_____________________________________________________

It took Solaufein several seconds to react to what Viconia had said. "Talk about digging up the past," he said. "Are you sure it was Serena?"

Viconia nodded. "Yes, very certain. Even if the Seer hadn't told us her name, I knew it was Serena by the armour and greatsword. Her armour was custom made for her and the greatsword was a gift to her from Sir Keldorn."

Solaufein leaned back. "You know, this is going to make life interesting, given Serena's heritage and all."

"That shouldn't be a problem as Serena gave up her claim to that particular heritage years ago. I was there, if you recall. Serena is just an ordinary human these days," Viconia reminded him.

"There is that, I suppose," replied Solaufein. "It is almost a pity that Serena does not have her more unusual… abilities. It would serve the Valsharess right if she did." The battle mage grinned at the thought of that encounter. "However, in any event, if Serena's past were to come to light and what she was, that information alone could course panic and confusion. Something we do not really need."

"Then we make sure it doesn't come to light. We are, after all, the only two in all of Lith My'athar who know Serena," Viconia said, leaning forward to make her point

Solaufein nodded absently, as his attention had been taken by something else. "Now that's strange. What is Tebimar, Patron Protector of House Mavi'ir doing here? Why isn't he in their public house?" It was rare to see any of House Mavi'ir's soldiers in this public house, much less such a high ranking officer.

Viconia had turned to see. "Getting drunk, by the looks of it," she observed.

"Maybe so, but the question remains: Why here?" Solaufein said, as he stood up. "Think I'll go and pay Tebimar a visit. Looks as though he could do with a friend to talk to, wouldn't you say?"

Viconia grinned. "Yes, and anything he says will be dutifully relayed to Imloth and the Seer in due course."

Solaufein looked hurt. "Am I really that transparent?' he asked.

"I know you too well," said Viconia as she too stood. "Go play your spy games. I've got work to get back to."

_________________________________________________________

"The drow have been attacking Waterdeep for the past several weeks and they have been coming through Undermountain. I believe that somehow the drow have captured Halaster, for what end is anyone's guess. I was hired indirectly by the lords of the city to find what in the hells is going on in this infernal place," Serena explained to her audience of two. "Then of course, I got caught up in your private little war when all I was concerned about were finding the damned control rods for that." She waved in the direction of the bridge pillar puzzle that was behind her.

"It is perhaps a good thing that you got involved with our disagreement, otherwise we may not have realised that we were better off working together than against each other," Olgin Hasterean the Ogre Mage replied.

Serena grinned. "I trust that the drow will from now on be getting a much warmer reception when they try and pass through this level?"

"Indeed they will, my lady," the Fairy Queen answered. "We will do what we can to keep them from reaching the city. And we wish you luck in your hunt for Halaster the Mad."

Serena snorted. "Halaster will be the one in need of luck by the time I find him. For when I do, I'll most likely have to resist the temptation to kill him for making me go through this infernal rat maze to find him."

"We better goes tell Durnan what we found out, boss," Deekin said.

"I guess you're right, Deek, and it'll give me a chance to off load some of this junk we've collected." Serena sighed. She wasn't looking forward to dealing with the stubborn innkeeper.

"I am not junk!" Enserric replied, indignant.

"I wasn't talking about you, so hush," Serena admonished the sword. "I was meaning the other weapons, armour and such we've found that Halaster had scattered about." Then she had an idea. "Unless of course there is anything the two of you can use. If there is, you're welcome to it," she said to the fairy and the ogre.

"That is most generous of you, my good woman," replied Olgin. So while Serena went to visit Durnan to tell him what she'd found out, she left the three magic bags' worth of loot for the ogre and fairy to go through. Serena would pick up what was left on her way back through to the second level of Undermountain. Everyone concerned was happy with the outcome, as Waterdeep had unknowingly gained two unseen allies who would make life harder for the drow in Undermountain, thanks to Serena's diplomacy skills.

________________________________________________________

"Viconia? Can I ask you about Serena?" asked Nathyrra, as she entered the area of the temple which was set aside for the clerics to make healing potions and such.

Viconia frowned slightly as she looked up from her alchemy table. "I don't see why not."

"The Seer seems to think that you may have met her before. Is that the case?" the former Red Sister asked.

The cleric's frown deepened. "Yes, I have met Serena before, though it was years ago now. What of it?" Viconia asked, puzzled.

"How did you come to meet her? I find it strange that you are here now." It was hard for Nathyrra to put into words what she truly wanted to know.

Viconia's frown vanished, to be replaced by a smile. "The situation I found myself in was complicated. I had run afoul of the authorities on the surface. I don't think I was completely blameless. However, I ran into Serena's group and she did the right thing, at least in her estimation, and protected me from the overzealous guardsmen who had been sent to arrest me," Viconia explained. "However, they had no intention of arresting me. They were simply going to kill me and be done with it. Serena disagreed strongly, saying that if I had been accused of a crime as they said, then I had the right to prove my innocence first even if I were a drow. Needless to say, it didn't end well," Viconia said, finishing her story of first meeting Serena near Balder's Gate. "I hope that answers your question? Serena is a good woman, Nathyrra. You have nothing to fear from her."

"Yes, thank you, Viconia, that does answer what I wished to know," Nathyrra said. "The Seer has asked me to go into Undermountain and make contact with Serena and help as I am able. Valen, as you would expect, was uncertain as to the wisdom of this."

Viconia chuckled. "I will have to try and be present when Valen meets Serena for the first time. It should prove… entertaining. From what I remember, Serena has something of a…. forceful personality. She will not let Valen intimidate her easily."

The former Red Sister nodded and left the cleric to her work. Nathyrra could not help but wonder just how well Viconia knew the Seer's chosen champion.


	3. Searching for Halaster

As Serena and Deekin were descending into the second level of Undermountain, Enserric spoke up. "I must say, this is much better than being in some undead king's hand. The scenery has improved greatly and the company isn't so bad."

Serena glanced down at the sword where was it nestled against her right hip and grinned. "I'm glad you find the 'scenery' an improvement and that my company is acceptable."

"I have no idea what you mean, Serena," the sword replied mildly.

"Yeah, right. A woman does like to be complimented once in a while, you know. Or have you forgotten that?" the battle priestess said with a chuckle.

"Well if I'd known that earlier…." the sword replied wickedly. Serena just laughed. It wasn't going to be dull or boring with Enserric around.

The two explorers entered a large room that made up the bulk of the second level of Undermountain. Its centre was only accessible by a narrow walkway as most of the room didn't have a floor, or at least a floor you could see. In the centre were four coloured pedestals with similarly coloured chains hanging down.

Movement near the walkway caught Serena's eye, and she saw a flesh golem run across it, closely followed by three drow, one of whom was a captain.

"Don't let him close the doors!" yelled the captain. But his order was too late as the golem made it through the doors, which slammed shut behind him. There was a blast of magical energy and the four chains vanished.

"Oh goodie, another puzzle. This time it's hunt the coloured chains," Serena said dryly.

"The Matron will be most displeased if we do not recover those chains," the captain was saying. "Try and open the door. I'll go and inform the commander."

Serena noted which door the Captain took. "Not if I get the chains first, dark elf," she said softly.

* * *

The battle had been fierce and very bloody, as Serena and Deekin fought their way through a small platoon's worth of drow and duergar. Serena had just dealt the killing blow to the drow sub commander who had led it. But the pain had been worth it as they now had two of the four chains, and something else even more interesting which Serena was studying carefully. It was a small blue bottle with intricate patterns engraved on its crystalline surface. It also radiated a strong magical aura.

"Um, boss, isn't that the halfling from inn?" Deekin asked, pointing to a corpse tucked up in a corner.

Serena turned as she put the bottle in a pouch, to look where Deekin was pointing. "Yes, that's Tomi. Only one more to find, the elf cleric Linu," she said, as she cast a resurrection spell to bring the unlucky rogue back.

"Well, I'll be a nekkid monkey's uncle. Did I die again?" Tomi asked as he looked about, confused. "I was about to gut the bugger, too, wouldn't you know it." He looked at Serena. "You don't half look familiar."

"I should, I spoke to you and the others at the inn," Serena replied.

"Oh yeah, you're that famous one that had everyone whispering. Guess old Tomi should thank ya for bringing him back," the halfling said with a suggestive grin.

Serena smiled slightly. "That could be amusing, but you're not my type, Tomi. You're also a bit short, or is it me that's too tall?"

"He's probably short in more ways than one," Enserric said, laughing cruelly.

"Hey, that's no way to talk about Tomi's...." the rogue spluttered, indignant.

"Stop it, the _both_ of you!" Serena snapped. "Tomi, what happened to Linu?"

"Oh right, sorry. What about Sharwyn and Daelen? Have you found them?" Tomi asked, worried about his friends.

"I found them, both dead as you were, on the upper level. They're both safely back at the inn," Serena replied. "Now about Linu?" she prompted.

"Oh okay, let's see, after we gave the drow the slip, or we thought we had, we came across some human slaves down here. Of course Linu, being the big bleeding heart she is, wanted to help them," Tomi said. "That's why I'd snuck in here. The drow have some fancy magical bottle that the slaves wanted. Don't rightly know why. Seemed a bit odd if you ask old Tomi."

Serena frowned; it did seem strange. "So Linu is still with these slaves, I take it?" she asked.

"Aye, as far as I know, yeah. The slaves were in the eastern section somewhere, as I recall," Tomi said. "Bloody dark elves have really good hearing. That's how they got me," he grumbled.

"Thanks, Tomi, you should go back to the inn and rest up," Serena told the rogue.

"Heh, old Tomi don't need telling twice, I'll see you later," he said, starting to leave. "Oh, and bring Linu with you. She might be a bleeding heart, but she's a good friend." With that the rogue vanished.

Serena now returned to examining the bottle. "This looks like…" she said, turning the bottle end over end. "I wonder…." So saying, Serena removed the stopper and as she had expected, a cloud of smoke billowed forth.

The mists coalesced into the form of a powerfully built man. "Damnable drow, why must you keep…." Then the djinni, for that was what the man was, realised that he hadn't been summoned by the drow but by a tall human woman "Oh, I see you aren't one of those dark elves after all. Well, this could change a few things."

Serena grinned. "Good of you to notice, Master Djinni. I'm far too tall to be an elf, for one thing."

The djinni's eyebrows rose at Serena's address. "So you've encountered my kind before then, mortal?" he inquired.

"Once or twice, yes," Serena answered. "Though the question begs to be asked, how does a djinni get into the middle of Undermountain and captured by the drow?"

"Ah, yes," the djinni replied. "I will start by introducing myself. I am Volkarion Arsteis, a powerful djinni of royal blood, and a merchant." Serena arched an eyebrow at that, and Volkarion smiled. He was beginning to like this mortal already, and she was a vast improvement on the drow. "I wander the planes, collecting and trading in rare and powerful magical artefacts, and then I sell them to a few select clients. Halaster himself was one of my best customers. That's why I agreed to him creating that summoning bottle," he said, gesturing to the bottle that Serena still held. "Whenever he wanted to see my inventory, I was only a quick rub away."

Serena raised her hand. "I can see where this is going," she said. "When Halaster vanished, your summoning bottle ended up in the dark fingers of that drow sub commander." Pointing to the corpse that lay less than two feet from where she stood, she continued, "Funny thing was, he wanted to give it up the hard way."

Volkarion had been surveying the room he found himself in. There were easily a dozen drow and duergar corpses lying about, so the fighting had been brutal. The only living beings, however, beside himself, were the human woman and a small kobold. He had noticed that the woman's armour and weapons were of very high quality. They seemed to have that custom made air about them. That suggested that this woman was no ordinary adventurer, and had a considerable amount of gold and wasn't afraid to use it. The kobold's gear was of similar quality, but lacked the customised feel of the woman's.

"I never liked the drow. Too demanding. Very difficult to do business with. Mortal, I am in your debt for freeing me from those vile underground elves." Volkarion smiled at Serena broadly.

"You don't owe me a thing, Volkarion," Serena said.

"Nonsense! I have here a trinket that Halaster recently gave me for safekeeping. I suspect he didn't want the drow to get it. It is the activation stone to a portal that leads to Waterdeep, something I think you may find useful?" he said, passing the stone to Serena. "The portal is located somewhere in the eastern region of the second level of Undermountain, or at least that's what I recall Halaster telling me once."

"Umm, Deekin be's wondering why you just not answer summons?"

Volkarion sighed. "The power of the bottle compels me to respond to each summons and prevents me from taking any hostile action against the owner." Serena's eyes darkened substantially at this. It was clear she disapproved. "However, that doesn't mean I have to do business with whoever holds the bottle," the djinni grinned. "The dark elves are beneath me. I won't do business with them. I keep my list of customers very exclusive. I shall add you to that list, mortal, as you have liberated my bottle at some personal risk." Serena looked mildly stunned at this news, for she was not expecting it. "And I suspect that Halaster stands next to no chance of getting it back from you if you ever find him." Volkarion smirked knowingly.

Serena grinned. "Dammed right he's not getting this back. And my name is Serena Darkstar. If I'm going to be one of your customers, we may as well make the proper introductions."

* * *

The Seer frowned slightly at the tiefling before her as he paced the room, his tail swinging from side to side in clear agitation. She was not truly surprised by this show of mistrust given Valen's history. She did find it disheartening. Valen had made great progress, but he still had trouble trusting. Maybe it was a test of the goddess for him, and he had yet to meet Serena.

"I am sorry, Seer, but I do not know what else to say. Viconia has admitted to knowing this human woman. Can you trust her motives? For all we know, they may have adventured together on the surface. I simply don't like not knowing what we, what I am getting into," the red haired tiefling said at last.

The Seer smiled gently. "Dear Valen, we all hide some of our past, whether knowingly or not. You do, as does Nathyrra, Imloth, even I do. Viconia is no different in this. Our pasts have little relevance to the events here and now. You are not wrong to be vigilant, but there is a fine line between vigilance and mistrust."

Valen nodded in acknowledgement of the Seer's words. "Then I shall continue to be vigilant as best as I can. I swear to aid Serena if she asks for it. You have my word, Seer."

"That is good enough, Valen," the Seer replied.

* * *

"I don't like this. Something about this feels wrong," Serena said as she surveyed the six rakshasa she and Deekin had just slain.

"Yes, those outsiders can be tricky," Enserric remarked.

"It's not just that. If what Volkarion said about that portal being in this section is correct, and the first thing we run into are a pack of rakshasa? I've got a bad feeling about this. Something's off," Serena said, as she recovered a key from one of the dead rakshasa. Presumably it was for the only other door in the room.

They entered the adjoining room to discover that there were a dozen or so human slaves, or at least that's that they seemed to be, as Serena was well aware of the rakshasa's shape shifting abilities. Almost as soon as they'd entered, Serena was approached by an old man who kept his head bowed and his eyes downcast in what appeared to be a subservient manner. Serena, however, wasn't fooled, as she knew what the old man was looking at so very carefully. His eye line lead straight to the Flail of Ages that hung from her belt. It was a weapon once created by the rakshasa, and now it had just given them away. To test her suspicion, Serena glanced about the room and found that all the so called slaves that were in a direct line of sight of the Flail were watching it.

"The… the rakshasa in the other room are dead. Did… did you kill them? Are you…. are you here to save us?" the old man asked

"I don't think so, rakshasa trickster," Serena replied coolly as she drew the Flail of Ages. "You shouldn't have looked so closely at this. Your ruse may have worked." So saying, Serena raised her arm and brought down the flail suddenly on the surprised old man, who staggered back in shock. It also forced him to shape shift and reveal his true form, that of an elder rakshasa male.

"You'll die for that, human!" he snarled as he drew a very nasty looking twin bladed sword. "Attack, my brothers!"

"Same old threats from the same old enemies," Serena said with a grin as she charged a spell casting rakshasa. The battle lasted about ten minutes, with spells both arcane and divine going in all directions. But at last, Deekin was the one to deliver the fatal crossbow bolt that ended the life of Shareesh, the elder rakshasa.

"Phew, thank Torm that's over with," Serena said. "Now from what Tomi was saying, Linu should be around here somewhere." She walked into another adjoining room. Against the far wall was a large sarcophagus.

"I wonder…" she said, as she heaved the lid and looked inside. "Ah, there you are," Serena said as she looked down at the body of the elf cleric.

Gently Serena picked up Linu's lifeless form from inside the sarcophagus, and then laid her out on the floor before raising her. Serena felt pleased with herself as she'd found all of the missing adventurers. It made her feel good that she'd saved some lives amidst all the madness that was Undermountain.

As Linu slowly stood up, she dusted herself down, looking about and trying to work out where she was. "Oh dear, I seem to be in Undermountain," she murmured. "Are you real, dear?" she asked Serena.

"Yes, I'm very real, Linu. The rakshasa that killed you are all dead," Serena replied.

Linu nodded slowly. "I can't believe I actually wanted to help those fiends, as if Waterdeep doesn't have enough problems without rakshasa on the loose," she said. "I should have listened to Tomi and trusted his instincts," she said, reprimanding herself.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Linu dear. You wanted to do what you thought was the right thing. Nothing wrong in that," Serena assured the cleric.

"But the indignity, to be killed and stuffed into a sarcophagus," Linu said with a shudder.

"I won't say anything if you don't," Serena said with a smile before she looked down at the black longsword. "And that's goes double for you," she warned. Enserric glittered in response. "Now how about I see you safely back to the inn?"

"Would you, dear? I'd be grateful," Linu replied.

"Come then, we even have a shortcut," Serena said as she led Linu and Deekin back to where the inactive portal was.

* * *

"You did what?" asked Imloth, somewhat shocked at what one of his officers had just told him.

"You heard me, sir," replied Solaufein, matter of fact. "I came across Patron Protector Tebimar in the public house earlier. He was drunk, so I thought I might help him to get even more so. Turned out to be a wise move. He was very informative. Doubt he'll remember the conversation when he sobers up, however."

"And that's why you've come to see the Seer?" Imloth asked. "What in Eilistraee's name made you do this?" the commander wondered.

Solaufein smiled a little. "This is the kind of thing I did for House Despana back in Ust Natha, Commander. I'd find out anything that was going on in the city that was worth knowing, and most of the time, report my findings to Phaere or the Matron."

"Most of the time?" Imloth inquired.

Solaufein grinned. "Yes, there was a series of unusual events that started to occur after the arrival of a party of drow from Ched Nasad. I did some investigating and thought it best I said nothing. The whole story is complex, sir, but we'll just say that it changed my life for the better, and that I got to see a silver dragon. Something I don't think I'll ever forget." He could still recall following 'Veldrin' and her group into the lair of the silver dragon Adalon, and had watched, intrigued, as Veldrin herself returned the silver dragon's eggs. The illusion had then been dispelled to reveal that the party of six drow were in fact a party of five humans and one drow.

"You've seen a silver dragon?" Imloth's eyebrows vanished beneath his hairline. "You've got to tell me the whole story one of these days," he said as he ushered Solaufein in to see the Seer.

* * *

After raising Linu and seeing her safely back to the Yawning Portal, Serena and Deekin went back to the chain puzzle now that they had recovered the four chains. It wasn't that hard to figure out how the puzzle worked. It was the challenge of finding the missing chains that was tricky. Soon the doors to the third level of Undermountain were open. Serena walked through and came face to face with the flesh golem she'd seen earlier.

"Hey! How'd you get past them doors? Halaster always said there was no way past them doors once the chains were gone," the golem said in a deep voice.

"Well, I must have found the chains then," Serena replied.

"Found the chains and thumped them drow good, I'll bet. That'll learn them. Dad will be real proud of you for that."

Serena arched an eyebrow. "Halaster's your… father? You do realise you are a golem, yes?" She knew the wizard was mad, but this took the cake.

"What do you mean by that? Do you think I'm lying? Berger don't lie! Halaster is so my father. He even told me so," the golem replied, adamant that what it was saying was the truth. "Halaster made me. Told me he sewed me together himself. I helped him run this place. Everyone used to be real nice to me. But now things aren't so nice. Ever since dad got snatched up, the others don't take such a shine to me. Them dark elves is especially bad," said the golem sadly.

"So I am right. The drow have captured Halaster." Serena grinned. _Take that, Durnan, _she thought.

"That's right! My dad's in the clutches of them…. Them dark skinned…. Pointy eared…. Silver haired… no good drow! Now they're after me too!"

"You stay here where it's safe, and I'll see if I can find your dad, okay?" Serena said. She looked at the flesh golem and wondered what she should do about him. To Serena, flesh and even more so bone golems were worse than undead, and should be destroyed. She hadn't been impressed to see that Sobrey, the mage in Waterdeep, had a bone golem guardian, but had refrained from saying anything for she didn't have the luxury of time. However, Serena knew in this case that she couldn't bring herself to raise her weapon against Berger, for he was just as much a victim of Halaster's insanity as all the other creatures in Undermountain.

The flesh golem seemed grateful that Serena would help. "Thanks! I'll be here if you need me," he said.

So Serena and Deekin continued on their way down to the third level of Undermountain, with confirmation that the drow had indeed captured Halaster as Serena had suspected all along.


	4. Freeing Halaster

Serena stopped as she looked around in the gloom. She couldn't shake the feeling they were being watched, even though she and Deekin had dispatched the drow scouts when they had first entered this level.

"What's wrong, boss?" Deekin asked.

"I'm not sure, Deek. I have the feeling that we're not alone,' Serena answered as her left hand came to rest on the hilt of Enserric.

Almost as if Serena's words were a signal, a single drow female stepped out from the shadows, her hands raised to show they were empty. It was obvious by the look on her face that she was uncertain about this and was being cautious. "Stay your weapons. I mean you no harm."

"Who are you and whom do you serve?" inquired Serena.

"My name is Nathyrra and I serve the Seer. You are Serena Darkstar aren't you?" the dark elf replied.

"I am," the battle priestess confirmed. "You know my name?" she asked, as her hand that had been resting on Enserric now had fallen to her side.

Nathyrra smiled slightly. "Your reputation precedes you, Serena. I know who you are. You're something of a legend among my people."

That made Serena frown. It didn't make much sense. "Your people? As in the drow, or?" she asked, wanting more information.

Nathyrra frowned slightly: how to explain this? "Yes, my people are drow, but we are not like those that have invaded Undermountain and attack the surface. We are different, we are… rebels."

"I don't know, boss. Deekin not know much about drow, but they be bad news," the kobold remarked.

"For once I agree with the kobold. The only good drow is a dead drow," Enserric added.

Serena looked down sharply at the sword. "If you don't want me selling you to the djinni, you'd be wise to remain silent," she said sternly. Enserric knew he had better not say anything. While Serena had put up with most of his comments and wisecracks, this had obviously touched a nerve and she was far from happy. "Sorry about that. These sentient weapons can be a handful," Serena said.

"That is alright, we are used to such suspicion," Nathyrra said. "We want to help you, Serena, help you free Halaster so you can stop the forces of the Valsharess from attacking Waterdeep."

Serena raised an eyebrow at that. "The Valsharess? If I remember my drow correctly, that either means 'Empress' or 'Queen' in Common. Knew the matron mothers had an overly high opinion of themselves, but to have the gall for one to call herself that? Somehow I can't see Lloth approving. Can you?" she asked rhetorically.

Nathyrra had to smile. "You are well informed, Serena. The Valsharess is the ruler of House Kilath, from the faction of drow that has recently risen to prominence. Her forces have captured Halaster, giving them free access through Undermountain and allowing them to strike at the very heart of Waterdeep. But not all drow follow the Valsharess. There are some of us who oppose her, and we will do whatever we can to break her power."

"So how do I fit into this? Not that I'm sure I fully trust you yet," Serena said.

"I don't blame you, Serena. The drow do have a reputation for treachery, and you would be foolish to blindly trust me. If it's any help I don't fully trust you yet either."

Serena chuckled. "Story of my life, for some reason."

Nathyrra arched an eyebrow at Serena's odd remark but said nothing "At this point, I'm only here to provide you with information, nothing more."

"So can you tell me about the rebels, then?" the battle priestess asked.

"We are a group of rebels and outcasts. Some of us chose to leave the evil of drow society willingly. Others were driven out or banished by misfortune and circumstance." As Nathyrra spoke, she saw the effect her words had on Serena, for the human woman's eyes lost their focus as though she were seeing a memory. After a few seconds they became focused on Nathyrra again." I… I don't think I should say anymore, not yet. In any case, you should focus on freeing Halaster…"

At this Serena snorted. "At this point I'd rather just kill him," she said darkly. "Some of the things he has done here make my blood boil. Torm give me restraint when I find him, otherwise my blade will find his neck." The pure rage and hatred of the mad wizard was plain to see in the battle priestess's eyes. "However, we need him alive. More is the pity." She sighed, resigned to the fact that she couldn't just cut off Halaster's head as much as she wanted to. Not to mention that Torm would most likely not approve of her doing such a thing.

"Before you go, Serena, there is something you should know. To the southwest the drow have enslaved a colony of formians by capturing their queen. Kill the drow that guard her, and you'll have their help in defeating the drow war party that lies between you and the exit to this area," Nathyrra said. "Also, you'll deny the drow the use of the formians' borrowing abilities that they have been using to cut their way through Undermountain to the surface."

"Thank you for the information, Nathyrra. But I guess we'd better be going." the battle priestess replied.

"Goodbye, Serena, and good luck. Perhaps we'll meet again sometime." With that Nathyrra melted back into the shadows.

Serena found herself smiling. "So much like Solaufein, it's scary."

Deekin looked up. "Who be Solaufein, boss?"

Looking down, she gave the kobold an affectionate rub on the head. "Oh, just a drow I once knew. No one of any importance, Deek," Serena said dismissively. She didn't really want the bard snooping into her past. Even so, Deekin made a few notes in his book.

* * *

The Seer looked questioningly at Imloth and Solaufein. "Can you please repeat that, Lieutenant?" she asked.

"I saw Patron Protector Tebimar getting drunk in the public house and aided and abetted him in that endeavour, which resulted in my obtaining the information that I've just presented to you, Seer. I admit it isn't much, but it is something to be wary of, certainly," Solaufein said.

The information that Solaufein had passed on was indeed sketchy. It seemed most of Tebimar's time was being consumed by keeping up with Zesyyr's various plots to gain control of House Mavi'ir from the Matron. This had led the man to drink more than he normally would, as it was very stressful. But recently Tebimar had began to doubt his mistress's sanity, as he'd been sure he'd heard her utter something about an alliance with the Valsharess when the Matron had thought he was out of ear shot. That's all he needed, an insane mistress and a scheming daughter. That had led Tebimar to get himself well and truly drunk out of his mind.

"What in the goddess's name made you do this?" the Seer asked. Imloth just managed to keep a straight face. However, Solaufein grinned.

"As I told the Commander, this was the kind of thing I used to do for House Despana back in Ust Natha, Seer. I was the one who would know what was worth knowing in the city, or would be able to find out." Solaufein said.

"Very well, thank you for bringing this to my attention," the Seer said. "I will have to consider this carefully." She waved the two men away and they saluted, then left her office.

* * *

It didn't take Serena and Deekin too long to locate where the drow had the formian queen held. Dealing with the drow guards was a little more tricky, but in a few minutes they'd dispatched the majority of the drow. The few that had escaped Serena's immediate notice were soon killed by the formian workers. After freeing the queen, Serena then set about destroying the main drow camp, and with the aid of the formians, that didn't take too long.

Now Serena and Deekin were walking through a large cavern, when Nathyrra materialised from the shadows. "We meet again. Somehow I knew we would."

"Look sharp, boss," whispered Deekin. While Serena seemed to trust the mysterious drow woman, Deekin just wasn't sure.

"It's good to see you again, Nathyrra."

This threw Nathyrra almost completely. "Uh… thank you. It's good to see you too," she stammered. "I have to warn you about something. You're coming up on a large encampment of the Valsharess's forces. If you take this bridge, you'll be walking right into them. Also they have two ballista set up on a ridge behind the camp. If you attack head on, they'll smash you to bits." Then Nathyrra grinned. "However, I know there is a secret passage to the north that you can use to sneak behind the ballista, to capture them and rain death on the Valsharess's drow with their own siege weapons."

Serena grinned wickedly. "Not exactly a fair fight, is it? But who said the drow fight fair? Thank you for telling me, Nathyrra."

Nathyrra found herself smiling as well. "I'm glad I could be of assistance. I had better go now, Serena, but before I do, I've seen a beholder lurking round here. It's possible that they are using it to guard the hidden passage that leads to the ballista."

"Hmm, I wonder if it's the one that zapped us back at the Yawning Portal? If so, I should return the favour. Looks like we're going beholder hunting, Deek," Serena said.

The little kobold hopped from foot to foot. "Boss!" he cried. "Beholders be big and scary and full of magic. Deekin don't want to get hit by that again, boss!"

Serena knelt down to be at eye level with her reptilian friend. "Deekin, beholders can be killed just like anything else. Sure, they're big and shoot magic out of their eyes, but their bodies can't take much physical damage. That's the price they pay for their power. The key to fighting beholders is to know you're going to be fighting some and prepare accordingly. Luckily we know, thanks to Nathyrra, that there is at least one beholder floating about round here." She stood up. "Come on, Deek, I won't let the big scary beholder zap you."

Reassured by her speech, the kobold grinned a tooth filled grin. "Okay, boss, let's go beholder hunting." Nathyrra had already left as silently as she'd arrived.

Soon enough they had found the beholder, and it did seem to be guarding the secret passage, as it was floating back and forth right where they needed to go. "Damn, looks like we're doing this the hard way. Deek, stay back and cover me with your crossbow. I'll see if I can sneak up behind it," Serena said, after watching the beholder for a few minutes. There was something vaguely familiar about this beholder, Serena thought, but it was hard to tell in the oppressive gloom of the cavern.

Serena crept slowly up behind the beholder, with Daystar drawn and ready to strike. She'd just gotten within striking distance when the beholder spun round suddenly to face her. Serena froze, and Deekin almost had a heart attack. The beholder's eye stalks swung round wildly in surprise.

Serena slowly lowered her weapon. "Spectator? What in the hells are you doing here in the middle of Undermountain?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same, now couldn't I?" the beholder replied, amused. "But I suspect I already know. As to what I'm doing here, same thing as the last two occasions we met, Serena. Honouring a deal, nothing more, though I truly wish the drow would leave me alone. It's getting monotonous."

"So what do I have to do this time to get past you?' she asked.

Spectator's eye stalks swivelled round, looking at the area where they stood. Deekin had come to strand by Serena. "I have no idea. I was told to guard this area for some reason, though I haven't seen anything worth guarding, I must say."

Serena grinned at the odd beholder. "There is apparently a secret passage down there that leads to an area behind the drow's ballista emplacements," she said, pointing down the seemingly dead end path.

Spectator's main eye blinked. "Is that all?" The beholder seemed disappointed. "It explains why you want to get past me. If the drow were that worried about a secret passage, they should have collapsed it, then shouldn't they?" the beholder said, as he began to float away. He stopped and an eye stalk turned round to face Serena. "It's been good to see you again!" Spectator said, then off he floated, leaving the way clear.

* * *

"Boss?" Deekin whispered. "Was that the beholder you be telling Deekin about?" They'd made it through the secret passage and now had to be quiet as there were drow near by, above them on the ridge overlooking their camp.

Serena nodded as she looked through her pack. "Yes, Deek, that was indeed Spectator. Told you he wasn't a bad fellow for a beholder." Then she grinned. "Ah, found them. Thought I had some invisibility potions in here." She had in her hand two vials of reddish coloured liquid.

"Boss got a plan?" Deekin asked enthusiastically.

"Indeed I do, Deek. We drink these, then make our way to the two ballista and fire them. Soon as we do though, it will break the invisibility spell, but it won't matter. Just be ready to take out the operator, as things will get fast and furious very quickly. You stay back and cover me with your crossbow and magic. We'll let them come to us if we can. We should have an advantage holding the high ground," Serena said, explaining her plan, such as it was, to the kobold.

So they drank the invisibility potions and made their way up to the ridge that overlooked the drow camp. Serena took the ballista directly in front of them which was seated to the right of the narrow path that led down into the camp proper. Deekin scurried over to the ballista that was on the far left side, and made it just as Serena fired her ballista. Following suit, Deekin fired his, and it was utter confusion below them in the drow camp as the two dozen drow were pelted with their own weapons.

Serena and Deekin now stood near the top of the narrow path and waited for the drow to counter attack, which didn't take too long as up the path came three blade masters. Serena held them at bay and wore them down. Deekin might have been small, but he was unnervingly accurate with his crossbow. If Serena wasn't so busy fighting, she could probably have appreciated how funny it was when a drow blade master suddenly clutched his groin area where a crossbow bolt or two protruded.

Serena surveyed the camp and noticed that several clerics and wizards were getting ready to cast. She couldn't be having that. So she kicked the last blade master hard in the stomach which made him topple backward and into two more soldiers that were coming up the path, causing all three to land in a heap at the bottom. This gave the battle priestess enough time to cast her own spells, namely four hammer of the gods fired off in quick succession, and followed up by two flame strikes for good measure. This bombardment of divine fury killed several of the wizards while badly wounding the clerics.

Serena now signalled Deekin to follow her as she ran down the narrow path into the camp. She dispatched the three drow at the bottom before they could fully recover from their tumble. Making their way around the camp slowly, the intrepid pair dealt with all the drow in the camp the old fashioned way, one at a time. As soon as Serena saw a caster she'd charge them, dodging the more conventionally armed troops, then turning to fight them after the caster was dead.

Deekin wasn't idle though, as his small size gave him an advantage. Most of the drow paid no heed to him as he scurried after Serena. What threat could a small kobold possibly pose compared to a well armoured human? How wrong they were. Not only was he a deadly shot with his crossbow, he was handy with magic, and thanks to Serena's tutelage he was effective with a short sword as well. It was the latter weapon he used now as he ran among the drow, dealing out his own brand of pain. Due to his small stature, Deekin knew just where to hit the drow where it hurt. After about an hour or so of heavy combat, the camp was clear, and the two heroes could at last take a breather and rest up after the hard fighting.

"Thank the gods that's over with," Serena said as she rolled her arms and neck. "I haven't fought so hard in years."

"Deekin be glad it over too, boss," he said as he sat down. "I need a rest. Out of spells, back hurts, and feet is sore."

"I know what you mean, Deek," Serena said as she began to look through the drows' supply crates and storage chests to see if there was anything worth taking. The battle priestess burst out laughing when she found her spare clothing and other items that had been stolen by the drow assassin back in her room at the Yawing Portal. It wasn't finding her missing gear, but the note that had been stuffed among it that had made her laugh.

"Oh dear, that'll teach the drow," Serena said, as she tore up the note and began to pack her stolen belongings back into her pack. "Deek, we'll spend the night here as we both need a rest. I've got a feeling Halaster isn't far and we'll be as busy again tomorrow." With that, they settled down for the night to get a good night's sleep.

* * *

The next morning, the duo of Serena and Deekin entered the western part of the third level of Undermountain. They had only taken a few steps when a shadow off in the corner shifted to reveal Nathyrra, the drow that they had met twice before in Undermountain. Nathyrra had claimed to be part of a rebel faction of drow who wanted nothing more than to stop the Valsharess and her mad schemes. Serena was inclined to believe her, for she had some experience with drow who were not cut from the traditional mould. Deekin was understandably unsure, but he trusted Serena.

"It's good to see you once again, Nathyrra," Serena said, as the drow came nearer. "But we're going to have to stop meeting like this, people may start talking. And that would never do." Serena's eyes were filled with mirth.

Nathyrra stopped short. She'd only talked to this human twice before but Serena could still throw her off balance. "You are strange, Serena, but it is good to see you as well. You'll be pleased to know that you are almost at the end of your quest to rid Undermountain of the Valsharess's forces and free Halaster."

"Oh, now there is _such_ a cheery thought…. Freeing Halaster," Serena deadpanned. "I have an aversion to powerful, mad wizards. But I can't really hold that against him, now can I?" she sighed.

Nathyrra looked a little worried. She had some mage abilities, and was rather proud of them, too. "You don't like wizards?" she asked.

Serena shook her head. "I didn't say that, Nathyrra. Some of my best friends are mages. I just have… personal reasons…. to loathe the powerful, mad kind like Halaster."

The drow merely nodded as there was obviously more to the story. "That is good to hear," Nathyrra said. "Halaster is being held through those doors and is guarded by some of the Valsharess's most trusted troops. It will not be an easy fight for us. But we must free Halaster." The drow pointed to two massive doors a short distance away. "If you need to take care of anything you'd better do it now before we enter, because we will be attacked on sight."

Serena raised an eyebrow. "You just said 'us'? I take it you will be joining Deekin and myself in this?"

"Yes, you'll need all the help you can get with the drow that are guarding the mad wizard," Nathyrra replied.

"Well then, let's get to it, shall we?" Serena said as she walked over to the massive doors, opening them with a good shove.

They soon saw Halaster. He was held captive by three stones emitting magical energy. Some high ranking drow priestess was making a demand about opening the portal to the Underdark. Then all hell broke loose as Serena and her companions were spotted. Arrows and bolts came down from the drow archers high above them. All that could be heard was the clash of steel, drow shouting orders, and the occasional scream of someone dying. Serena made a bee-line for the three stones that surrounded Halaster. She managed to shatter the first stone, but then Serena found herself fighting the drow priestess. Serena changed Daystar for the Flail of Ages and bashed the drow hard on the head, stunning the priestess. This gave Serena enough time to send the second stone into dust.

Serena was sent off balance as she felt something hard smash into her back. She soon recovered and turned to face the drow priestess. "Let's see how you fair against Carsomyr," Serena said as she unsheathed the large greatsword strapped to her back. The Holy Avenger was usually found in the hands of a paladin, but Serena had been gifted Carsomyr by Sir Keldorn Firecam when he retired from the Order of the Radiant Heart. The two women battled for a time but at last Serena delivered the death blow to the drow by succeeding in decapitating the priestess. Before the drow's now headless body had even hit the floor, Serena turned and brought Carsomyr down on the last of the stones holding the wizard Halaster captive. The stone shattered into a thousand little pieces and the mad magic user was free…. For some reason, Serena couldn't help but wonder whether that was a good thing.

"Look out!" yelled a drow somewhere off to her right. "The mad wizard is free. Don't let him unleash his magic!"

"Sorry!" replied Halaster cheerily. "Too slow. Now down you all go!" With that, the mage let loose a barrage of spells, killing the remaining drow in the camp.

Serena, Deekin and Nathyrra all approached Halaster warily, as he had the reputation for being nuttier than a fruitcake. Serena watched the strange mage as he brushed dust from his sleeves before he turned to her. "You're not the one I expected to see," he said. "But I'll let you live, since you set me free."

"You were expecting someone else?" Serena found herself asking. _Or do I really want an answer to that,_ she thought. The next thing Serena knew there was a second Halaster in the cavern._ Great, clones…. Why have I got a really bad feeling about this?_ Serena wondered.

"Finally you're here! What took you so long? I was beginning to think something was wrong!" exclaimed the first Halaster to the second.

The second Halaster didn't seem too upset. "Considering we're both clones you should know why I'm late! To lure out the matron I used you as bait! A brilliant trick, a wonderful trap! She'd come here to gloat and I'd pop in and ZAP!" The second Halaster glared at Serena and her friends. "But you meddlers ruined my plan by freeing my clone. Now the Valsharess won't dare come out of her home!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," was all Serena could think to say.

The first Halaster spoke, annoyed at the second. "Wait just a moment, my identical friend, you're confused and I want it to end. You're nothing but a safety device. I created a clone and put it on ice. I knew one day that I'd get in trouble! I'm the real Halaster you're just my double!"

The second Halaster shook his head. "I think you're mistaken, you were only a ploy. I let the drow catch you; you're naught but a toy! I know how you feel but you're not even real. You're just a double to save me from trouble! It's hard to accept but I'm afraid it's true. The original Halaster is me and not you!"

The first Halaster threw his hands up in exasperation. "Which is the clone and which is master? How will we know the real Halaster? I can't believe this has happened. What a disaster!"

Serena just rolled her eyes and looked up at the cavern ceiling, and asked "Why me?"

Both Halasters turned to face Serena, smiling coldly. "We'll settle this later when we're just one on one. But first the Valsharess must suffer for what she has done. Someone must get her, make her pay for her crime. I'd do it myself but I haven't the time!"

Serena felt a powerful spell being cast on her. "What did you just do to me, wizard?!" she asked, barely keeping her anger in check. She'd had enough of powerful, mad wizards to last her the rest of her life. The last time she'd had a run in with a wizard like this, it hadn't been pretty by any means. She'd eventually tracked the mage down and made him pay for what he'd done to her and her sister!

The first Halaster spoke. "Nothing much, just a spell to make sure you obey. I put a geas upon you, it's better this way. Down to the Underdark is where you will go. You're working for me now, you can't really say no."

Nathyrra looked sickened. "The geas will bind you to Halaster's service. He's compelled you to enter the Underdark and kill the Valsharess. If you don't obey him, you'll wither away and die."

"I know what a geas is, Nathyrra," Serena said through gritted teeth. "This is the thanks I get for helping you?"

The first Halaster smiled. "What can I say? Everyone knows I'm insane. No doubt you'll know better if this happens again. You have no choice but to do as I say. But once the Valsharess is dead, my spell goes away. After that I promise you'll truly be free... but don't do something foolish, like come after me."

"This… isn't …. over… wizard!" Serena rasped out as she fell to her knees, her heritage rebelling against her. Nathyrra took several paces back in shock when Serena turned to face her. The happy, open expression was gone and in its place, there was something dark and almost unworldly. Serena's eyes, usually bright green orbs, were dark and shadowed. Nathyrra dared not look into their depths - she was afraid of what she might see. "Deekin, Nathyrra stay back! I don't know if I can control this."

Both Halasters were visibly shocked by this unforeseen outcome. "What? What is happening to you?" they asked together.

Serena looked up at both mages. "Something that will mean your deaths if you do not remove the geas." Her eyes were now completely black and her skin was getting darker as well. Serena was slowly losing her internal battle. Soon both mages would be dead for what they had dared do.

Both Halasters then heard an echo in their heads. "Mortal wizard. You do not know what you meddle in. Remove the geas from the godchild, otherwise your life is forfeit."

"No!" cried the clones. "Why should we?"

The echo answered them. "Because the gods demand it. And I have already told you what will happen if you fail. Your life will be taken for that of the godchild. She is far more important than a mortal such as yourself."

Enraged, but with no other choice, both Halasters set about casting spells. The first cast time stop, the second removed the geas. Then they both teleported away.

* * *

Serena collapsed in an unconscious heap, but when she regained her senses and stood up, she was in a place she had never expected to see again. Serena stood in the middle of a large round room. There seemed to be several smaller rooms around the edge. Directly behind her was a massive doorway with a staircase leading to it. Two statues seemed to stand guard on either side. This was her abyssal domain, if she'd so chosen to take it. But why was it still intact? Surely it would have collapsed after she has turned Solar down? Though Solar had told the battle priestess that it had been formed by her subconscious will. The thought that her will alone had kept this place intact after all these years was a scary one indeed for Serena.

"Did I come here subconsciously or was I summoned?" Serena knew who would know. "Cespenar!" she called.

Cespenar, a small imp-like creature soon came into the main room. "Oooo, Great Master has come to visit Cespenar, oh yes!"

Serena grinned. "You kept this place well, Cespenar. Now, do you have a message for me?"

The little imp thought for a moment. "Oooo, Solar says to go to Great Master's throne room, she wants to speak to you."

"Thank you, Cespenar." Serena turned and walked up the staircase to the large doors and entered what was once Bhaal's throne room. The room had remained empty for many years. Standing in front of the throne was Solar, a divine being of unknown origin, who may well have preceded the gods themselves.

"We meet again, godchild, you who is of divine blood." Solar spoke in her usual melodic voice as she descended the throne's steps to meet Serena at its foot. Ironic, really, considering that the last time Serena had stood on this spot, she had just driven the blade of Carsomyr into Melissan's black heart.

"What is this about, Solar?" Serena asked.

"Your heritage, your throne, and the fate of Toril and the hells," replied Solar matter of factly.

"I thought I was done with that," Serena said, folding her arms.

"As did I, godchild, but it was no accident that it was you who found the Relic of the Reaper in the Plane of Shadow."

"What do you know about that, Solar?" Serena didn't like the sound of this.

"Enough to know that you can stop what has been set in motion by he that seeks to break free. You _will_ stop him. How is beyond my sight but you may have to claim what is yours by right, godchild. The throne remains empty as only you, who is of his blood, can sit upon its chair of bone."

"Another chance at godhood?" Serena asked, disbelieving.

"Yes. You alone can stop he who seeks to break his chains. If you rule here, he can never do so again. He would be foolish to stand against you in this place. This is your heritage, your realm, and your will alone rules here." It was something to consider. "The mortal wizard's geas no longer affects you, godchild."

"How can that be?" Serena asked. "Not that I mind, of course."

Solar smiled. "I convinced him that it was in his best interest if he removed the geas. However, your friends still think you are under its influence, and it is best that they think that."

"I understand, Solar."

"Good. Now go, godchild, for the Seer of Eilistraee awaits you in Lith My'athar. We will speak again soon."

* * *

Serena collapsed in an unconscious heap on the floor of the cavern. Deekin scurried over, looking worried. "Oooo, what happened to the boss, drow lady?" asked Deekin.

"I don't know," Nathyrra said, walking over and kneeling by Serena. "But she seems to be out cold, whatever happened."

"Uh, I knew I hated that for a reason," Serena mumbled as she regained her senses. "What happened, Nathyrra? Where is Halaster?" she asked, standing up.

The drow frowned. "You don't remember?"

"No. The last coherent thought I have was of Halaster casting his geas," Serena admitted. "After that, it's a bit of a blur."

"You scare little Deekin and drow lady pretty bad. Boss, you were changing into something nasty, me be thinking," rambled Deekin.

"But before that could happen, Halaster cast time stop and must have teleported away, and we found you out cold," stated Nathyrra.

Serena just nodded. "Well, how do we get to the Underdark now?"

"The same way I got here. I'm a wizard as well. I can teleport us to just inside of Lith My'athar," Nathyrra said with a smile.

Serena grinned. "Ah, so that is why you asked if I didn't like mages. Nathyrra, you don't need to worry."

"I know," the drow replied as she began the spell that would take them to the Underdark.

Soon the three mismatched companions were enveloped in a ball of magical energy. When they materialized, they were in Lith My'athar.


	5. The Seer and Valen

"The situation is grim. How long do you believe we have, Commander Imloth?" asked the Seer. The mood in the temple of Eilistraee in the drow city of Lith My'athar was dark indeed, for it would be in Lith My'athar that the rebels would make their last stand.

Imloth let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "We aren't sure. It could be only a matter of days before….." his voice trailed off as the main door of the temple opened and in walked Nathyrra, followed by a human woman and, of all things, a kobold.

Imloth cast a glance at the red haired tiefling standing on the far side of the room. Unsurprisingly Valen was watching the human female with great interest, and with good reason. The human woman was the one the Seer had foretold. Imloth knew how well Valen had taken that news!

Valen Shadowbreath, tiefling fighter and weapons master, watched the unfolding scene carefully. If the truth be told, his sole focus was the human, female fighter. The first thing he noticed was her armour. It appeared, at first glance, to be an ordinary silver colour. But then, as the dim light of the temple played across its surface, subtle colours could be seen.

If Valen were asked to describe the armour and the woman who wore it he was not sure he could do her justice. To Valen's eye she seemed to be about six foot in height. Her body was slim and athletic; no doubt at least partly a result of wearing heavy armour almost constantly. Her hair was long, dark brown and tied back into a ponytail that went seemingly half way down her back. Her eyes were the green of emeralds. The armour, as well as being the unusual colour, was most likely full plate of some kind and custom made for her. She also wore heavy knee high black leather boots.

Part of Valen's mind wondered how she could afford such obviously expensive equipment, not to mention her weapons. Her weapons belt was full. There was a pair of longswords, and a medium shield. Valen also took note of a heavy looking warhammer, an unusual five headed flail, and if his eyes were not deceiving him, he could almost see what looked like the hilt of a greatsword on her back.

The tiefling arched an eyebrow at the seeming contradiction between the warhammer and flail, both of which were just plain brutal, and the deadly precision of the longswords. He wondered if the woman that wielded them was the same. Valen hadn't failed to notice how attractive she was either. With the armour the woman wore, she made a statement, and you couldn't help but notice her.

"Nathyrra, it is good to see you again. And I see you have brought someone very important indeed."

The former Red Sister bowed before the Seer. "It is good to be home, Mother Seer."

As much as Imloth would have liked to stay, to see what would happen between Valen and the human woman, he had duties to look after. "I must see to our troops, Seer," he said as he left the temple.

The drow priestess regarded Serena with an ease that Serena found unsettling at first. But it was the priestess's eyes that made a real impression however, as they hinted at both advanced age and compassion, which was very undrow like. "You are most welcome here, rivvil. I am the Seer. I have awaited your arrival with great anticipation. Please, come… do not be alarmed."

The battle priestess's face scrunched up in an expression of utter confusion. "You've been awaiting my arrival?" Even as she asked this, Serena had turned slightly to glance at Nathyrra. "So what haven't you been telling me?"

Before the former Red Sister could reply, Enserric made his presence known. "See, didn't I tell you? The only good drow is a dead drow," he said smugly.

Serena was not at all pleased with the black longsword. She drew him slowly, and then brought him up to eye level. "Listen you. Another outburst like that and I'll make you wish you were still in the Hall of Sleeping Kings, understand?" she growled.

Enserric only glittered in response as Serena sheathed him once again. "I apologise, Seer. It seems some supposedly intelligent weapons don't know when they should be silent."

"There is no need to apologise, Serena, for your weapon does raise a valid point. We haven't told you everything, for we feared if we did, you would refuse to help us."

"That is of little relevance now, Mother Seer, with Halaster casting his geas on Serena," Nathyrra said softly.

"Don't remind me," Serena said darkly. "Once this Valsharess is dead, Halaster's next, both of them. Even if I have to tear Undermountain apart to do it." Serena hadn't failed to notice the red haired tiefling who had been watching her with great care. But what was a tiefling doing here?

There was a soft chuckle. "You really don't like power mad mages. Do you, old friend?"

Serena's eyes grew wide with surprise at the sound of that voice. A voice that Serena hadn't heard in many years and one she had not expected to hear in Lith My'athar. She turned to face the speaker and smiled. "Vicky? What in Torm's name are you doing here?"

The drow cleric grinned. "I could ask you the same, couldn't I?"

"When an insane arch mage casts a geas on you, you don't have much choice," Serena replied with a straight face.

Vicky smiled. "At least you still have your sense of humour, my friend. But it's best you talk to the Seer now. She's far better at explaining what's going on than I am. We'll talk later and find out what we've been up to since we last saw each other."

Valen noted with interest that Serena had called Viconia 'Vicky'. As far as he was aware, no one had dared use such a name for the Seer's head cleric. It would seem that these two women knew each other very well indeed. But the how and why nagged at the back of his mind. He wanted answers and what Valen Shadowbreath wanted, he usually got.

"I am sorry Halaster violated you in such a way with the geas, Serena. That was not how I wished to acquire your assistance." The Seer's face became stricken and pained. Slowly the drow's features returned to their normal calm. "But what's done is done, and we must proceed from here. Although Halaster has forced you into joining us, your own fate is closely tied to ours."

The battle priestess arched an eyebrow. "What a surprise," Serena deadpanned with a grin.

A soft chuckle escaped the dark lips of the Seer. "I am sure you have many questions, but there is much we must tell you first. It is important you know something of the Valsharess, if you are to help us against her. Nathyrra, if you would be so kind…?"

"Of course, Seer." Nathyrra bowed her head deeply. "The drow have ever been ruled by the Matron Mothers who head the great houses. The Valsharess was once one of these, ruthless and powerful in her art but no more so than any other Matron Mother. But then Lloth, the queen of spiders and goddess of the drow, disappeared…" Serena raised her eyebrows at this news, as it wasn't every day a god just vanished. "And drow society was thrown into utter chaos. The Valsharess seized on this opportunity."

The Seer now took up the story. "She summoned a powerful duke of the Nine Hells, an arch devil, and bound him to her service. With the enslaved devil's power she became a conqueror of the Underdark."

"How in the Nine Hells did she manage that?" Serena asked, mystified. "A lesser devil I could believe, but an arch devil? They're not _that_ stupid nor do they do anything without a reason." She had a very bad feeling about this entire situation. Something was off, very off. And Serena Darkstar was once again right in the middle of it. Oh joy.

"That is something we do not know," the Seer admitted. "Perhaps through some ancient artefact or long lost ritual. However she did it, the results cannot be denied."

This news made Serena frown and begin to pace the temple in thought. The Seer, Valen and Nathyrra simply watched as she paced. In Serena's mind all of the pieces began to fall into place. _"So that is what you meant__,__ Solar__,__ when you said 'He who seeks to break his chains'. This arch devil is the real problem. The Valsharess has been played for a fool."_ Serena's internal monologue continued. _"The only thing more powerful than an arch devil is a god or__,__ lucky me__,__ a godchild. So I have to save the world this time__,__ not just the Sword Coast."_ Serena knew all too well what was at stake. For if this arch devil got free on the surface, all of Toril would be in danger. At last Serena stopped her pacing and turned to face the Seer. "So what do you propose we do now?" The human held the Seer's gaze with her green orbs.

The Seer nodded slowly. "Yes, that is a good question. What _are_ we to do now?" She took a moment, carefully contemplating the situation at hand, as everyone awaited her answer in silence. "There is only one thing I _can_ do. I must put my faith in the goddess… And that means putting our faith in you. Our fate lies in your hands."

Valen was, unsurprisingly, the first to react. He stepped forward, alarm evident on his handsome features. "Are you sure, Seer? What do we really know about this… this woman?" Valen's ice blue eyes quickly held those of the battle priestess. "She could be the death of us all!"

The Seer held up a hand. It seemed to Serena that they had had this conversation more than once in the past, and would do so again. "Our lives are irrelevant, good Valen. The Valsharess must be stopped at all costs, and Serena is the key to stopping her."

The tiefling continued to argue, "You know I don't believe in your ways, Seer." His face seemed somewhat saddened as he made the remark. "I won't throw away my life by blindly following anyone, and I don't think anyone here should, either."

The Seer remained calm in her explanation. "You have saved us more times than I can count, Valen. But the army of the Valsharess will soon march against us, and even your great skill in battle will not be enough to save us." She looked at Valen and hoped that he would understand.

Serena was surprised that Valen's scowl didn't burn a hole into the wall. "I'm willing to defer to your judgment…. For now, Seer." He helplessly made a slight gesture of his hand toward Serena. "But what makes you think this human stranger can stop the army of the Valsharess?"

Determination was clear in the Seer's eyes as she turned back to Serena. "I know you are a battle priestess of great power. But you are so much more than this. You alone can save us from the Valsharess."

Serena smiled a little, wondering what would happen if they came to know the truth. And to be fair, before this was all over, they might. "I will endeavour to do the best that I am able, Seer," she said as she walked over to where Valen stood. "And as for you tiefling," she said, poking him in the chest plate of his green armour. "I don't expect you to follow me blindly but I do expect your help. So are you up for working with me or not?" Serena challenged.

Valen failed utterly to keep the beginnings of a smile from his face. Her voice had seemed a little harsh when she'd spoken, but Valen could see Serena's eyes and they were warm and filled with mirth. "I am indeed 'up for it' as you say, my lady," he replied. "And I happen to know of two islands that may well be worth our time to explore."

Serena smiled. "I see. I look forward to learning more. However, first things first. Deekin and I are in need of a bath, for we've spent the best part of two days slogging our way through Undermountain and I know for a fact I don't smell so good."

"Deekin not smells so great either, boss," the kobold confirmed.

Viconia stepped forward. "Come with me, my friend, and I'll show you to your room here in the temple." She glanced down at Deekin. "We were only expecting you, Serena, but we'll find something for your reptilian companion."

"You're a godsend, Vicky," Serena said, giving the drow a sisterly hug.

Viconia stepped back from the hug and wrinkled her nose. "You're not wrong. You smell ripe. What have you been doing, Serena?" she asked with a smile. The drow cleric could also see the shocked expressions of the temple guards.

Serena returned the smile. "Oh you know, the usual. Running and fighting for my life through some mad wizard's dungeon while trying to find said mad wizard. Sound familiar, doesn't it?"

Viconia grinned. "Yes it does a little. Come, old friend, let's get you cleaned up." So saying she led Serena and Deekin out of the main chamber to where the living quarters were located.

Almost as soon as the strange trio left, Valen made his way toward the Seer. "So this human woman is to be our prophetic saviour?" he asked.

The Seer merely smiled. "You seem quite taken by her already, Valen, despite all your uncertainty."

"That was only professional curiosity. I wanted to see what she was like. She seems very capable," the tiefling replied guardedly, studying a spot on the ground.

"Are you sure, Valen? I am sure I saw your eyes lingering a little longer than was necessary…." The Seer let the observation hang as Valen's head shot up, flushing slightly and his eyes meeting the Seer's.

* * *

Deekin was having his bath first as he wouldn't take too long and it gave the two women a chance to talk.

"So how did you come to get mixed up in this, Serena?" asked a slightly impatient Viconia.

Serena for her part was stood looking out the window at the City of Lith My'athar. "Do you want the long or short version?" she asked, distracted by the jumble of thoughts going through her head

"The short one will do for now," Viconia replied dryly.

Serena turned to face her old drow friend. "My Bhaal powers have returned and they are stronger than ever. I think I may have a few new ones, too."

The cleric looked shocked. "What… How…?"

Serena shrugged her shoulders. "That I don't really have an answer to. I left De'Arnise Hold without a word to anyone about a year and a half ago to seek out an old Harper called Drogan. You remember him, yes?" Vicky nodded. "Anyway, he wasn't of much help, but then I got involved with the recovery of some artefacts that were stolen from his house and, as these things tend to do, led to much more. After that I ended up in Waterdeep, and now here I am."

"You're just a trouble magnet, aren't you?" Viconia said, trying to make her friend smile. "How did Anomen take you just up and vanishing, I wonder?"

Serena looked down at her feet for a moment. "He's dead, Vicky," she said softly.

The drow cleric crossed the room in an instant and put her arms around her obviously still devastated friend. "Oh gods, sorry, I didn't know."

"No need to apologise, Vicky. How could you have known if I didn't tell you?" Serena said, wiping away a stray tear. "You'd think I'd be used to his death by now. He died doing something he loved. Serving the order and in his own way protecting me. I'd have been happy if he just stayed home at the keep but he wasn't made that way." She sniffed before continuing. "There was always plenty to keep me busy there and I had Immy and Nalia for company, and we could easily get up to all sorts of mischief, but not Anomen. The order was his life." Serena began to cry.

"And so were you, Serena. Don't you forget that," Viconia stated with certainty. "He loved you to a fault. You could have embraced the darkness that was within you, but you never did because you were, you are loved." Viconia too began to weep. Shared memories of past adventures and friends bound these two women together.

That's how Deekin found them a few minutes later, weeping softly and standing by the window. He didn't know what to do, so he just left quietly as he could. It was the shutting of the door that broke the women out of their reverie. Vicky regained her composure and left, so that Serena could bathe in peace.

* * *

Viconia and Deekin returned to the main hall. The small kobold had a very sad expression on his face. The Seer turned to face the small reptilian bard. "What is wrong?"

"Deekin not knows!" he sighed. "Boss is upset about something. Boss been crying. Deekin not sees her do that often."

"Viconia?" the Seer inquired softly.

The drow cleric merely nodded. "I… Serena has some personal issues to deal with that I was unaware of. She'll be fine." Viconia sighed. _What a mess__,_ she thought.

"Deekin, what do you know of Serena's past?" asked Valen.

"Nots much. The boss keeps to herself about that. Only stuff Deekin knows about the boss, he puts in a book called 'Shadows of Undrentide'," said the small kobold.

"I see," replied Valen, his tail swishing from side to side. "I think I will go and speak with Serena." He set off for her room.

"Valen." The way in which Viconia spoke his name made him stop. "I know you mean well, but please be careful. You may be disturbing something that is best left alone. Serena is a very private person." The tiefling nodded and was gone.

Nathyrra glanced at Viconia. "Best left alone? What do you mean?"

Viconia rubbed the back of her neck. "As I said, Serena is very private. I, ah, reminded her of something that she obviously thought she was over. She isn't. There are things I know about, that sometimes I wish I didn't."

The Seer observed her head cleric with interest. "There is something about Serena I cannot explain. It's as if there is something very dark in her past that she still tries to forget. I fear Valen may be opening old wounds, and who knows what consequences that might bring," the Seer frowned thoughtfully.

Deekin looked up at the three drow women, perplexed. "What do you mean, pretty drow lady?"

The Seer looked down at Deekin. "There is something in your friend's past that she has kept hidden even from you, my little scaled friend."

"But why would boss do that?" Deekin asked.

"Perhaps she thought you were better off not knowing her past, knowing who she truly is," replied the Seer. Vicky smiled slightly at the Seer's words. It was so like Serena to protect the innocent where her past was concerned, and the kobold fitted the term innocent well enough.

* * *

Serena lay in what passed for a bath, soaking her tired body. The young woman reflected on her life. She was the last child of a long dead god. The last to still have his cursed blood in her veins. Serena had long ago come to terns with that. It didn't mean she had to like it, for she didn't. Her eyelids were half closed as she recalled what Vicky had said to her moments ago. _"He loved you to a fault. You could have embraced the darkness that was within you__,__ but you never did because you were, you are loved." _That was true. Anomen had loved her despite her heritage. Serena had been sure that when the battle priest of Helm had learned her secret, he'd having nothing to do with her. How wrong she'd been. Serena remembered all the little moments with Anomen, and the way he had walked right up to her in the Copper Coronet. That really did seem like a life time ago. She had never found out what he was doing there.

Serena sighed heavily and allowed herself sink lower into the bath. It had been some time since she could just relax and think about nothing, and after this, it was going to be another long stretch of time before she could indulge in such pleasure again. With very little effort Serena was sure she could fall asleep. She might only be in her late twenties but sometimes she felt far, far older.

The battle priestess idly wondered if there were any areas of the Sword Coast, Amn, Baldur's Gate, Candlekeep and a hundred and one other places that had been unaffected by her siblings not so little spat. She doubted it, for as the prophecies said, the road to the throne of Bhaal was paved with blood. Usually of innocents. The irony was that she, Serena Darkstar, was the one left standing by the end, as her other unholy siblings killed each other off and in some cases died by her own hand, for there could only be one to ascend the throne of the dead Lord of Murder. It had been a shock to learn that her childhood friend Imoen was also a Bhaalspawn. That had caused a few tense moments when Melissan lay dead, and Solar had appeared, saying the time for Serena to choose had come. Serena had elected to stay a mortal for a few reasons, not least of which had been if Serena had ascended to godhood, she may have been forced to slay her best friend for no other reason than the fact that Imoen was the last living Bhaalspawn. Serena couldn't do that to Imoen, not after what they had been through. The other reason was Sir Anomen, the battle priest of Helm and Knight of the Radiant Heart. Love was stronger than hate. There was the heart of the matter. The first and possibly only man to truly love Serena despite what her heritage made her was gone. Anomen would never again be by her side when she really needed him. And she felt as if she needed him now.

Serena's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her equipment being moved, although whoever was doing the moving was trying to be discreet about it. She peered through the half closed bathroom door and smiled when she saw the red haired tiefling going through her gear, his back to her.

_Well you certainly are a nosy one__,__ aren't you?_ she thought. A wicked smile crept across her face. _I wonder what you'd do if I were to get out of here wearing nothing but a smile and asked what you are up to._ Serena snickered slightly at the possible outcomes. That was way over the top even for her, even if she did like to shock from time to time.

"If I were you, tiefling," she said lazily, "I wouldn't open that pack of mine. The guardian elemental may have something to say." Valen was in no real danger as Serena was close by, so if the elemental were summoned it wouldn't attack right away. Serena wore a discreet bracelet which was the control charm for the elemental. "Do you make a habit of going through a lady's equipment?" she asked, sitting up a little in the bath.

Valen froze in place, and then turned round at the sound of Serena's voice. He could see her through the half open bathroom door. He had walked right into what amounted to an ambush. Serena had placed all her gear in such a position that she could still see it from her current location. She'd been doing this for a long time, it seemed.

"I.... uh… no my lady," Valen replied awkwardly. "I… the others were worried about you so I came to see if anything was wrong," a half truth but better than an outright lie.

Serena smiled. _So you are worried about me? Or are you worried because you don't know me? And if you ever come to know me would you like me?_ Serena cut that thought off before it could go any further. Now was not the time or place for such thoughts. Not even Deekin knew her true past and she was thankful he didn't.

"Give me a few minutes and I shall join you. Something tells me we need to talk," Serena said.

"Indeed we do, my lady," replied Valen, as he turned his back to her once again. Valen thought on what he'd seen. Serena had smiled and her eyes had sparkled when he'd fumbled his way through his excuse, but then he saw a dark shadow fall across her face and appear behind her eyes. What kind of dark past did this woman have? Surely, it couldn't be any worse than his own.

Valen's demonic blood chose that very moment to make its presence known once again. And it didn't help hearing the splashing of water coming from the next room. Valen did his best to control what his blood was telling him to do to Serena, as she was naked and defenceless against his demonic side. The desire to take Serena then and there by force soon passed, something for which Valen was grateful. _Damn my heritage__,_ he thought. _I can't even look at a woman sometimes without that happening!_

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Serena asked as she came in from the bathroom, still towelling off her long dark locks.

Valen turned to face her and found she was dressed in a simple but elegant outfit. Serena almost seemed out of place here in the Underdark. For some reason, he could easily see her in a large manor house or even a castle. "It's about us," he said, "or more accurately, about you."

Serena raised an eyebrow. At least he didn't drive her crazy with the way he talked, unlike a certain other tiefling she had once known. Haer'Dalis really grated on her nerves by almost constantly calling her Raven.

"And what about 'us'?" Serena queried, a sly smile on her lips and a twinkle in her eyes.

Valen shifted his weight uncomfortably. Damn the woman! She was already playing games with him! "I'm Valen Shadowbreath. I was the commander of all the Seer's forces. That is, until the Seer had her vision of… you. Now I'm just another member of the rebel army, such as it is."

The smile on Serena's face vanished. "You don't trust me, do you." It wasn't a question just a statement of fact.

"No," Valen replied. "The Seer believes you to be our savior. I do not, however, believe in such prophecies."

Serena folded her arms over her chest. "I see, and how exactly am I supposed to prove myself?"

Valen almost smiled. "I thought that was obvious. By defeating the Valsharess."

Serena rolled her eyes. "Silly me for asking." She cocked her head to one side. "Valen, what were you doing going through my gear?"

He looked a little sheepish. "I, uh, was trying to get to know you better. I find that I can tell a lot about someone by their equipment."

Serena grinned. "And what, pray tell, good tiefling, did you find out about me?"

It was Valen's turn to smile. "A very capable woman who looks after and takes pride in her equipment. But I couldn't help noticing the letters SRD. Your initials?"

"Yes, you would be correct. My name is Serena Revan Darkstar. Most of my equipment has been personalized for me in some way." Serena said. She looked thoughtfully at Valen. "I guess we better get back to the Seer and see if I can figure out how to deal with this Valsharess. After all, that's what I'm here to do."

The tiefling nodded. "That it is, my lady, and the sooner the better."

As they walked back to the main chamber of the temple Serena could not help but notice Valen's purposeful strides and the way he carried himself. Serena's mind had no trouble in coming up with some nice mental imagery. She could just see herself in the midst of a battle with the tiefling at her back as Anomen had often been. Serena shocked herself. Where had that come from? Valen didn't trust her. _"You're losing it__,__ Serena Revan Darkstar__,__"_ she scolded herself. Serena had thought she was over Anomen's death, but her crying session with Viconia would say otherwise. The last thing she needed was to fall for the tiefling, even if he did have blue eyes you could almost drown in.


	6. Lith My'athar

As Deekin, Serena, Nathyrra and Valen walked out of the Seer's Temple and into Lith My'athar, Nathyrra couldn't contain herself any longer. "Serena, do you think it was wise to leave Enserric with Viconia? With his attitude, I think he may end up getting melted down."

The battle priestess turned to face the drow assassin. "If anyone can teach him manners, it's Vicky," Serena grinned. "I can remember when she didn't have manners, at least not by human standards. Vicky has come an extraordinarily long way since I first met her years ago. We've both been through a lot together. Vicky was loyal to me despite her faults." She smiled as some good memories came to mind. "Sir Keldorn could see how loyal Vicky was, even if I had to stop them from trying to kill each other on the odd occasion. The priestess of Shar and the paladin of Torm were an odd combination, to say the least."

"Viconia worshipped Shar?" Nathyrra asked, surprised. From what little she knew of Viconia, she hadn't seemed the type.

"She did at one time. But with a little help, I was able to make her see reason. It wasn't easy, but I'm glad I made the effort. Vicky has been a good friend for more years than I can count. If Keldorn could see her now he'd be equally pleased, and would gladly call her friend."

"As interesting as this is, Serena, I know you didn't reach the Underdark by the normal route. I was wondering if you needed me to tell you anything about it?" Valen said at last.

Serena raised an eyebrow. "And here I was, thinking you didn't like me."

Valen managed to hide a smile. ""Untrue, I do not even know you, so I can hardly dislike you. But, unlike the Seer, I'm not about to put all my faith in you until you've proved yourself against the Valsharess."

Nathyrra, for her part, just smiled slightly. These two were going to be verbally sparing with each other all the time on this undertaking.

"True enough, I suppose," Serena replied, as she gazed at the bright blue eyes that seemed to want to know all her secrets. _But if you came to know me, Valen, you may not like what you find_, she thought. "You'll be surprised to learn that this isn't my first time in the Underdark," she said aloud, trying to keep her mind off the line of thought that seemed determined to assert itself, one way or another.

"You've been in the Underdark before?" Valen asked, truly surprised.

"Yes, but it was some years ago now. I know how dangerous the Underdark is. Before we head to the docks and find this boatman, I want to take a quick tour of the city so I know where everything is," Serena said, taking a moment to examine their surroundings in the city.

"That isn't an unwise idea, Serena," said Nathyrra. "You might want to speak with Commander Imloth as well." She indicated the drow commander who was busy training the Seer's troops.

"Good. I'll meet you by the docks. Come on, Deek, let's see what we can find." So saying, Serena started walking off towards Imloth with Deekin running, trying to keep up with her long strides.

Both Nathyrra and Valen were momentarily stunned. "You do not wish me to accompany you, my lady?" Valen asked. Nathyrra grinned a little at Valen's innocent slip up. No doubt about it, the tiefling was smitten with the human woman, despite him saying otherwise.

Serena turned back to him and looked right into his ice blue eyes, and had to resist the sudden urge that came over her to say something entirely inappropriate and that would make the poor man blush. Instead, she just grinned devilishly and said, "Oh, I think I can find my way well enough. This isn't the first drow city I've been in, you know." Winking, she then turned back and walked away with the little kobold asking questions.

"She has been in a drow city before?" Valen asked, perplexed. The Seer's saviour was more mysterious and possibly had more secrets than even he himself did.

Nathyrra looked puzzled also. "Serena did say she has been in the Underdark before, though I can't see how she could walk about freely. She is too tall for a disguise."

"Magic perhaps?" suggested Valen. "There are spells and such powerful enough to change one's appearance or even give the illusion."

The drow assassin nodded slowly. "A possibility. But this speculation is pointless for now. Come on, let's get our gear together and wait by the docks." Valen merely nodded and followed Nathyrra.

* * *

As Serena and Deekin approached Imloth's location, he turned and gave them a crisp salute. "Commander Imloth at your service, Lady Serena. I'll help in anyway I can, but I'm pretty busy training my troops."

"I see that, commander. You are being pretty hard on them, don't you think?" the battle priestess observed.

Imloth looked a little uncomfortable, as the Seer had said pretty much the same thing to him on more than one occasion. "It's for their own good. I've seen the kind of enemies that they are going to have to face once the Valsharess attacks."

Serena nodded. "Even so, I'd ease off a little as they will be no good to us if they are suffering from burnout when the final showdown comes, Commander. However, that is up to you as I can't order you around."

Imloth's eyebrows shot upward. "Actually, you can order me to ease back the training. You _are_ the Seer's chosen general," he said softly.

Serena frowned slightly. "Excuse me, Commander, but did you just say chosen general? How did that piece of news get past me?"

Imloth hesitated a moment before he spoke. "The Seer made you her chosen general not long after the Lady Silverhair sent her a vision of you. Has she not told you, my lady?"

Serena rubbed her temples. "Oh, Torm help me. I'm really in over my head _this_ time. So who was her general before me?"

Imloth smiled. "It was Valen, my lady. He was not that happy when the Seer gave him the news, but he seems to have taken it well."

Serena nodded. That explained some of Valen's reluctance to trust her, but there was more to it. Of that, Serena was sure. "So what can you tell me about the Valsharess's forces, Commander?"

"She commands a massive army, but it's just not drow. She's somehow managed to recruit beholders and illithid, and even the undead."

Serena shuddered. "This is turning too much into like chasing after Irenicus, but this time I'm after an insane drow matron mother," she muttered. "Oh, the news just keeps getting better and better," she said. The sarcasm wasn't lost on Imloth, but it was Serena's muttered comment that he found interesting.

"If that's all, Lady Serena, I should get back to training the troops," said Imloth.

"Yes, Commander, that's all for now. Keep in mind what I said. We don't need our forces suffering from fatigue before the battle even starts," Serena said, returning Imloth's salute.

* * *

It was days like this that Tebimar really hated his job as Patron Protector of House Maeviir. Nearly all of his time was being consumed by keeping tabs on Zesyyr's various plots to take over House Maeviir. Now he had some really _thrilling_ news to give the Matron regarding the surfacer woman Serena Darkstar. Matron Maeviir was already stressed to the breaking point due to the situation with the Valsharess, add to that Zesyyr's antics, and this bit of news was likely to drive her over the edge of whatever sanity she still retained. _Best get this over with_, he thought.

"Matron, I have some news you should be made aware of," said Tebimar.

"Well, just don't just stand there like a Deep Rothe. What is it?" the matron asked impatiently.

"It seems that the Seer's chosen champion has unexpected allies here within Lith My'athar."

"What are you talking about, Tebimar?"

"I have heard through my sources that Solaufein, one of Imloth's instructors, and Viconia, the Seer's chief cleric, seem to both know the Seer's champion from a previous encounter, and know her very well from what I could gather."

This news did indeed send Matron Maeviir into a rage. "What? How is that possible, Tebimar?" she demanded.

"If I knew, Matron, I would tell you."

"Well, don't just stand there!" she yelled. "Go find out! This interferes with my plans no end!"

"Yes, Matron Mother, at once!" Tebimar did a smart about face and hurriedly walked out of House Maeviir. As he walked away, Tebimar couldn't help but wonder who would end up killing the Matron first. Would it be Zesyyr and her plot to take over, or would the Seer's champion and her unexpected allies do the job? Tebimar had no doubt that soon the life of Matron Maeviir was going to come to a very unpleasant end, and his would no doubt precede her by seconds. That was unless he did something to save his own skin. Tebimar knew how drow life worked well enough - as long as you were useful to someone in power, you got to live. First things first, though; he needed to have a drink. His drinking had increased of late.

* * *

Serena and Deekin turned a corner into yet another training area. This one was also being used by the Seer's troops. Serena had only walked a few paces when she stopped dead in her tracks. She stopped so suddenly that Deekin ran right into her legs, breaking his quill pen as he'd been busy writing. "Ooo, boss, why you stop so suddenly and make Deekin break his pen!"

"Oh, sorry, Deekin. I just got something of a surprise, that's all."

The kobold looked puzzled. "What could be here that would surprise you, boss?" he asked.

Serena smiled. "Not what, but who. I've just seen someone who I never really thought I'd run into again. So, if you don't mind, I have an old acquaintance of mine to surprise."

Solaufein stood watching those under his command as they trained. He was engrossed in his duties but remained sufficiently aware to notice footsteps approaching. He frowned. _Those steps are too light to be Valen but too heavy to be Nathyrra or any other drow. _The footsteps came to a halt just behind him.

"You know I'm here. So turn round already." Solaufein's eyes went wide at the sound of _that_ voice. Knowing that Serena was going to arrive was one thing, but for her to actually walk up behind him after all these years was something else.

Serena's mouth was spread into a huge smile as Solaufein turned to face her. The look of shock and bewilderment on his face was priceless. "Solaufein, what in Torm's name are you doing here?" she asked.

Solaufein, former resident of the city of Ust Natha, stood slack jawed. He was lost for words for a time. "Serena? Is that really you? Or should I call you Veldrin?" he asked at last with a smirk.

"Oh very funny," Serena replied with a chuckle. "Seriously though, doesn't the Seer tell her troops anything?"

Solaufein grinned. "Actually, it wasn't the Seer but a former priestess of Shar we both know that told me. It's still a shock to see you here even knowing ahead of time."

"Vicky, you have some explaining to do, my friend," Serena remarked to herself. "I see. She conveniently forgot to mention to me you were here." She then leaned forward and whispered something so that only Solaufein could hear.

"By the Lady Silverhair!" he said as his eyebrows shot upward. "You're joking, aren't you?" He looked into Serena's eyes and could see that she wasn't. "Oh…" This unforeseen development was going to make life interesting.

"I'd be grateful if you kept that to yourself for now. No one here knows who or what I truly am, and I'd like to keep it that way for as long as I can," Serena said softly.

"I understand, my lady," Solaufein said with a smile. She hadn't changed one little bit. Still keeping her true identity hidden as much as she could. "Oh, some information you may find useful, Serena. House Maeviir may not be as loyal to the Seer as she thinks. You had best go to the Maeviir public house and seek out the daughter Zesyyr. Or possibly Patron Protector Tebimar. But you didn't get that information from me, naturally," the battle mage concluded with a smirk.

Serena couldn't help but grin. "Just like old times, huh, Solaufein? Thanks for the information and keeping the other matter quiet." The drow nodded, then turned back to his charges. One thing was certain: with Serena around life wasn't going to be dull.

* * *

Serena stepped into the darkened interior of the Lith My'athar Public House and walked softly, keeping to the shadows as she looked around her. She noticed the curious glances thrown her way by some of the patrons. Most simply ignored her however. Soon Serena's eyes found their mark. He was sitting by himself with a large tankard of drow ale at his side.

"Patron Protector Tebimar?" a hushed feminine voice asked.

Tebimar glanced up from his ale to see a tall figure standing in the gloom. He couldn't make out her face, but her height gave her away. This was without a doubt the surfacer woman Serena. But what did she want with him? "What do you want, human?" he asked.

"I hear that House Maeviir is having some… internal problems. That could, if not resolved, soon may threaten the safety of this city." Serena stepped forward. Tebimar could now see her eyes and they blazed with a focused intensity that made him edgy. "I would rather it were resolved without my intervention. Getting entangled in drow politics is something I do not wish to do when I have far more pressing matters to see to."

Tebimar nodded slowly. "And how do you propose I 'resolve' my House's problems?"

Serena grinned. "You're an intelligent man, Tebimar. I thought the answer was painfully obvious. Would it really be so bad if Zesyyr took control from the Matron? Though how to do that and keep your own skin intact might be a challenge, but not impossible. I have friends that will probably help with that, if you let them."

Tebimar considered Serena's words carefully. "And if I am unable to do anything?"

"In that unlikely event, then I'll be forced to act and it will not be pleasant or pretty. That, however, won't be until I return from the trip I'm about to undertake. You have some time. Use it wisely." With that Serena turned and walked out of the public house.

Tebimar watched her leave as he turned over her words in his mind. After a while he took a long drink from his ale tankard and considered his next move. He snorted. "You say you do not wish to get entangled in drow politics but you know how it works, human. You desire a certain outcome and are already manipulating the pieces on the board in your favour. You'd have been a fine matron mother."

* * *

The journey across the dark river had so far been uneventful, unless of course you counted meeting Cavallas, the strange boatman. Serena sat lost in thought. Ever since she had found, in the Plane of Shadows, the artefact she'd come to call the relic of the reaper, she couldn't help but think there was something odd about it. Lately it had made Serena feel uneasy, as if it were keeping some dark secret. That feeling had only increased since entering the Underdark. _It must be my heritage. Is it trying to tell me something about the relic before it's too late? Or is it already too late? And what of Solar's cryptic as ever conversation?_ Serena wondered. She frowned. _Why did I have to have the blood of a dead god in my veins?_ Serena sat near the bow of the ship, while her three companions were somewhere near the back. She rummaged through her pack and pulled out her guitar. Serena couldn't recall the last time she'd played it. She began to strum half-heartedly, but as she did, the words of a long forgotten song came to mind.

Valen and Nathyrra were talking when they heard a soulful melody accompanied by an equally soulful voice.

"_There's no time for us,_

_There's no place for us,_

_What is this thing that builds our dreams, yet slips away from us._

_Who wants to live forever,_

_Who wants to live forever.....?_

_There's no chance for us,_

_It's all decided for us,_

_This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us."_

Deekin's ears pricked up. "That sounds like boss! Deekin didn't know boss could sing like bard!" and off he scampered towards the bow, Valen and Nathyrra following.

"_Who wants to live forever,_

_Who wants to live forever,_

_Who dares to love forever,_

_When love must die._

_But touch my tears with your lips,_

_Touch my world with your fingertips,_

_And we can have forever,_

_And we can love forever,_

_Forever is our today,_

_Who wants to live forever,_

_Who wants to live forever,_

_Forever is our today,_

_Who waits forever anyway?"_

It was indeed Serena that they heard, as she sat with her back to them, singing the last verse of the song. The guitar fell silent and Serena remained still, not moving, obviously lost in whatever memories the song had awoken.

"That was impressive, my lady," Valen said softly.

Serena turned and smiled sadly at Valen. "If you thought that was good, you should have been around when Imoen and I really hit our stride. But that was in happier times long since past. Candlekeep seems like a lifetime ago now."

"Candlekeep?" Nathyrra asked.

Serena nodded. "My home town, if it truly could be called that. It was where I grew up along with Imoen, that lovable little brat. Though if it wasn't for Imoen's overly cheerful personality, I'd have gone down a much darker path long ago….." Serena fell silent. Those memories were best left alone, and her current companions were better off not knowing her painful past.

As Serena talked, Deekin was busy writing notes in his book. This was the first time she'd ever mentioned anything about her past in his presence, and he got the feeling she had not intended to say so much. Deekin wanted to ask her questions, but when he saw the dark and haunted expression on her face, he knew he'd get no more this day.

For the first time, in a very long while, Valen Shadowbreath didn't know what to do, so he simply watched as Serena tried to chase away the dark and painful memories of her past. Part of him wanted to take her in his arms and tell her it would be alright, but he barely knew her and it didn't seem right. Serena seemed to come out of her dark mood on her own.

Deekin had been watching Valen carefully and chose this moment to speak his mind. "Me thinks Goat-man fancies the boss."

Serena had to put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing too hard. She also leaned forward so her long hair fell about her face, hiding her eyes. She watched Valen carefully. _Oh dear, Deek, I should have told you about tieflings. 'Bit late now though._ Even Nathyrra chuckled slightly at Deekin's remark.

"Goat-man?" Valen repeated. Had he heard the kobold correctly?

"Yes," replied Deekin with sincerity. "Why is it you gots horns? Is you part goat?"

"In a manner of speaking. I am part demon... a tiefling, if you've ever heard of such a thing." Valen doubted that the kobold had.

"Demons makes babies?" Deekin asked innocently.

Valen raised his eyebrows at the question and looked in Serena's direction. She was still doubled over, trying to keep a straight face. Obviously, she knew what this kobold was like, and thought it funny that he was just finding out. Valen responded, "When they wish to." His brow furrowed in annoyance. "Are you always so blunt with your questions?"

"Deekin can be very innocent when he tries. That be part of his charm."

Valen smiled. "Well, I have a weapon that can crush a man's skull into pulp before he even realizes he is dead." He smirked, "I've made corpses whose jaws still wag as they try to speak. That's part of _my _charm." His eyes became tinged with red.

"Deekin once have old master who eat bad mushrooms and passes gas so bad it kill entire cave full of kobolds. Deekin stick head in water bucket, only reason he alive today," the kobold said.

"I've cut my way through a hundred men, breathing in their own gore, and felt the slash of a hundred blades against my skin yet never died," Valen replied.

"Old Master roll over on top of Deekin once while he sleeping. Old Master be real heavy," Deekin said

"Not much fazes you, does it?" Valen concluded.

"Nope, nots much,"Deekin replied with a toothy grin.

Shortly afterwards, Cavallas the boatman told them they had arrived at the Island of the Maker. He would stay by his boat and wait for their return. As they walked off the boat, Serena couldn't help but wonder if there was any truth to Deekin's innocent remark about Valen fancying her.

Serena found herself grinning. _Valen is very easy on the eye and the horns did add that special something,_ she thought. _Though his tail will take a bit of getting used to. Now there's a question. Did Haer'Dalis have a tail? I can't remember if he had or not. At least Valen doesn't call me Raven!_ Her grin widened. _What would Immy and Nalia think if I brought Valen back home with me? There is a lot to do and we could all end up dead any minute. _Serena's grin faded._ I still miss Anomen terribly. _He'd been taken from her several years ago, and that was part of the reason she'd gone on walkabout. It was her way of grieving for the first man who had truly loved her despite her parentage.

A sound snapped Serena out of her melancholy mood, but she was unaware that Valen had seen everything, from her cheeky grin, to the hopelessly sad expression on remembering her late husband. He said nothing for now, but merely filed away what he'd seen for later, if they had time. Valen followed the enigma that was Serena Darkstar up the rise and into the island proper.


	7. Island of the Maker

"They_ look_ like duergar merchants to me," Valen observed as they approached a small band of grey dwarfs. "But why set up on as remote an island as this? Something isn't right," he warned Serena.

"Not many come to this island, especially not a surfacer like you. What are you doing here? Have you come as friend or foe?" the duergar woman asked in common, as she looked over Serena and her group.

"Do not worry, good dwarf, we mean you no harm. I'm Serena," the priestess replied.

"My name is Derhanna, and I'm the leader of this expedition, or rather what's left of it," the grey dwarf said with a grimace.

"Expedition?" Valen asked with a frown. "I did not think you were just merchants."

"We're treasure hunters if you must know, tiefling," Derhanna replied. "Centuries ago this island was home to a powerful duergar wizard known as the Maker, or so the stories go," she said. "The Maker is long gone, though he's left more than a few things behind, if you're willing to go toe to toe with his golems to get to them."

"His golems are still active after all this time?" Serena asked with a frown.

Derhanna nodded. "Yes, it's why expeditions don't come out here as often anymore. You can kill the golems but there's this one golem whose sole function is to repair the golems you've just put out of commission," she explained bitterly. "I've lost too many men to that blasted thing. There's probably a way of deactivating it but we haven't found it. To make matters worse, there's a really big golem that guards the way to the lower levels, so who knows what's down there."

Serena looked thoughtful. "Tell you what, Derhanna. I've come here to have a poke about the Maker's ruins, so I'll see if I find a way to shut the thing down, make it a bit safer for you to look around," she said.

"You'd be willing to help us? Why?" Derhanna asked, slightly suspious.

"I have my reasons for being here, but any treasure that lies within the ruins isn't my primary concern. That you're welcome to," Serena replied, not wanting to reveal too much.

Derhanna nodded slowly. "That's a deal I can live with, Serena."

* * *

"Serena, I do not wish to seem pessimistic, but I do not like the deal you made with those duergar. They could well be working for the Valsharess and you all but told them who we are," Nathyrra said, as Serena and her party entered the ruins.

"I understand, Nathyrra. You are right. They could be working for the Valsharess and I even took that into account," Serena replied. "They are currently in no state to fight. Look at their losses, just to get where we are standing?" She gestured about them at the dozen or so bodies.

"So the deal with Derhanna is nothing more than a ruse to keep them out of our way?" Valen asked, intrigued at the way that Serena had dealt with a potential problem.

"In a manner of speaking. I fully intend to honor my deal; however, I'm also prepared to fight our way off this rock if we must. But by then, we at least won't have to worry about the golems."

Valen nodded his understanding. "Golems make for particularly implacable foes. If there are as many here as the tales say, we will be in for a challenge. Are you certain we are prepared for this, Serena?"

Serena raised an eyebrow. "No one said this was going to be easy."

"No, of course not. But golems present special difficulties. Magic has little effect on them, and many weapons can't even harm them. And these golems may be different than others," Valen explained. "The wizard who created them was supposed to be a master at creating such constructs. I wouldn't be surprised if we encounter something no one has run into before."

Serena smiled and winked at the tiefling as she drew out her warhammer. "Just as well I happen to have my golem killer then, isn't it?"

"Golem killer?" Valen asked.

"Yes. This warhammer. I had it made with one idea in mind, to be devastating to golems and other such constructs. Now I get to see how good it really is."

"You mean to tell me you've never used it before?" Valen asked, alarmed.

"You worry too much, Valen," Serena said playfully. "Yes, I have used it against golems before, but not as many as those duergar seem to think may be down here."

"Well, that is good to know. At any rate, just be careful where you direct us. Wizards keep golems as guardians for a reason," Valen said.

"Tell me about it," Serena muttered as she stalked off down the hall. "I seem to attract wizards and golems by the dozen." Serena knew she was starting to rant but didn't much care. "First Irenicus. What he did to us is beyond words. But Halaster, he is as good as dead if I get the chance. And now we have yet another mad wizard to deal with, or at least his creations." Serena screamed, "By Torm, I just want to be home again!"

Serena failed to notice that her voice was slowly rising, and Valen and Nathyrra were able to hear her private rant. Valen latched onto the name Irenicus as he suspected it had to do with her past.

"Deekin knew boss didn't like evil mad wizard types, but didn't know it was so strong," Deekin said.

Nathyrra just nodded her head. "Her hatred does run deep." She frowned. "The name Irenicus, I should know it from somewhere but I can't recall."

"Serena is a mystery. She seems to hate wizards but yet asked you to come, Nathyrra," Valen observed.

"It does seem odd. She did tell me she has friends who are mages. She just doesn't like the overly powerful and insane kind like Halaster," Nathyrra said.

"I don't like this, Nathyrra. We have far more questions than answers," Valen replied, frowning.

"You worry far too much, Valen. Serena is right about that," Nathyrra said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Really?" Valen asked. "Do you not feel responsible for the Seer's safety?"

"Of course I do," Nathyrra snapped. "However, Serena said herself that she does not expect us to follow blindly or without questioning her, but she does expect us to help her. Are you going to deny her that, Valen?"

The tiefling scowled. "No. I said I will help and I shall. But that does not mean that I trust her… yet." Nathyrra just rolled her eyes but said nothing more.

They had almost come to the end of the hall when Serena stopped short, raising her hand. She looked around the corner both to her left and right. Turning to face Valen, she managed a smile. "Let's see how good you are. Iron golem to the right, stone golem to the left, take your pick."

Valen grinned back. He knew a challenge when he heard one. He ran past Serena, yelling as he went, "Into the flames we leap!"

Valen charged the stone golem on the left, giving it a solid whack with his heavy flail and sending some of its stony body flying in all directions. Serena, warhammer in hand, went toe to toe with the iron golem. She scored a hit in its mid section, sending sparks and pieces of metal flying, and making a sizable dent in its body. Nathyrra and Deekin stayed back and cast buffing or long rage attack spells to assist their friends. Both the bard and wizard knew they stood no chance against the golems in close combat, unlike the armoured fighters who had the equipment to go head to head with the constructs. Soon the battle was over and the four explorers stood amid stone debris and scrap metal. They'd come out of their first encounter remarkably unscathed. However, they knew that wouldn't last.

As if to confirm their fears, at that moment, another golem rounded the corner. It was a strange, fleshy type golem. It didn't attack, but instead, proceeded to repair the two golems that they'd just slain.

"Oh, I don't believe this!" Serena yelled. "Derhanna was right, a repair golem." She charged at the repair golem and took a swing, missing by inches. The golem, knowing it was in danger, teleported away before Serena could score a hit.

"That is going to cause us severe problems," Valen observed, "If we can't find a way to deactivate it."

"I'd never have guessed, Valen," Serena replied with a grin "Nathyrra, you're the wizard, any ideas?"

Nathyrra was speechless. "I don't understand, Serena."

"Nathyrra, you can cast arcane spells, yes? So I was hoping you might know something about this Maker and his golems," Serena replied.

"I don't know all that much, but if the stories are true, the Maker was obsessed with keeping track of the results of his work. We should probably look for any lab notes or journals that the Maker may have created," the drow said.

Serena's face darkened a little on remembering another wizard and his notes... That all seemed like a lifetime ago, though. "Yes, I know what you mean, Nathyrra. Well, looks like we'd better look for these notes and see if we can make any sense of them."

"Are you alright, my lady?" Valen asked.

"Hmm? Oh I'm fine, Valen. Just a little distracted, I guess," Serena replied.

"That is dangerous in the Underdark, Serena," Nathyrra warned.

"I know. It's just..." the priestess waved a hand about. "That this all seems a little too eerily familiar to me, that's all. Almost as if I've done all this before," she said quietly. "Come on. Let's take our time and see if we can find the information we need."

* * *

Durnan paced behind the bar of the Yawning Portal Inn. It had been almost a day since he'd last seen or heard from Serena. This, in itself, wasn't worrying. What was worrying was that the drow attacks on Waterdeep seemed to have stopped, and this suggested that the mad mage Halaster was free and in control of Undermountain once again. So where was the priestess? Daelan, Linu and Sharwyn had gone back to comb Undermountain to try and find some trace of Serena or what had become of her. Unsurprisingly though, Tomi had to be dragged along by the others. Durnan hoped they'd find some answers.

As the main door of the inn opened, Durnan pulled himself out of his worried reverie in time to look up and observe a petite woman, a mage by the look of her, walk into the inn. She had the most shockingly pink hair he'd ever seen and a surprisingly sunny disposition. The same, however, could not be said for her companion. The large, dark skinned warrior wore a rather stoic expression. In fact, he almost seemed to have a permanent scowl. The newcomers made their way to an empty table and sat down.

"Tamisil, go see what our new patrons would like," Durnan said, nodding toward the mage and her warrior companion. "Yes, father," Tamisil replied.

Tamisil could overhear their conversation as she approached. "What makes you so sure that she's even here, Imoen?" asked the warrior.

Imoen grinned. "Can't you feel it, Sarevok? This place resonates with her presence. She's been here and very recently too."

Sarevok grunted. "I do feel it, little sister, but that does not mean she is still here. We've been following her for three years and still she eludes us."

"That's true. She did always have the knack of being able to vanish if she wanted to," Imoen agreed.

"Yes, something I know all too well. The two of you were the bane of my existence. It could be said you both still are." Sarevok smiled slightly as he spoke.

"Oh very funny, Sarevok." Imoen then noticed the young girl. "Yes?"

* * *

After battling their way down the hall, Valen and Serena turned back to survey the destruction they had wrought. Much to their horror, they saw the same strange fleshy type golem trudging through their wake, repairing all of the golems they had destroyed. Alarmed at this, they slipped into a nearby room, closely followed by Deekin and Nathyrra who might just have found the information they needed.

The room they were in was large. In its centre was a suit of golden armour that, based upon the number of bodies strewn about, a party of duergar had tried, and failed to obtain. Almost as soon as they entered the room, Serena and Valen spotted traps all over the floor. Valen was unable to disarm the traps, but Serena quickly dealt with them by casting her ever memorized spell used to find and disarm such hazards. Ask Serena to open a lock without magic and there weren't too many that she couldn't get past, but she couldn't disarm a trap at all. She'd been around Imoen and Nalia too long not to learn something about lock picking.

Since Serena couldn't disarm a trap to save herself, she took great delight in her spell casting abilities, for which Anomen was partly responsible. He had encouraged her to become a cleric when they became lovers. He said that he knew she had a good heart, and that Torm would welcome her. He was right, and since Serena felt that her fighting skills were good enough, she devoted herself to the divine arts and excelled. Serena may have had a somewhat jaded view of the divine, due to her own heritage, but she was faithful enough to the ways of Torm to please him.

Serena swore. "We're going to have to find a way to kill that scavenger golem if we want to make sure the rest stay dead." She cast a healing spell on herself and continued. "It's going to be a waste of time otherwise."

"I agree, my lady, but how do we do that, I wonder?" Valen asked as he shut the heavy door. At least they could get a little rest with a steel plate door between them and the golems that filled the halls of this place.

"I've been thinking about that." Nathyrra spoke. "These two books we found look as though they have an answer. There must be a control room here somewhere. Once we find the control room we can deactivate that damned scavenger golem, and then we can clear the rest out, knowing they won't be coming back." She showed Serena the relevant parts in the book.

Before Serena could reply, Valen made a grunting sound from where he sat near her. "By Torm, Valen, you look like something that Boo dragged in!" He looked badly wounded. To Serena, that would never do.

"It is nothing, my lady. I have some potions here that I can drink, and I will be fine," he said, starting to pull a health potion out of his backpack.

"The hell you'll use that!" Serena snapped, as she leaned over, taking his hand that just happened to have the bottle in it, as she recited a healing spell. Before Valen could protest, he felt a warm glow envelop him. Before too long he was fully healed and ready for action.

Valen scowled. "That wasn't necessary, my lady. But I do thank you for the effort."

Serena just looked at the tiefling. "Oh, wasn't it? Pass me your backpack a moment, then."

Valen wasn't sure what to think, but he passed his pack over. "I am yours to command, it seems," he muttered.

Serena's eyes flashed with mischief, but she said nothing more as she opened Valen's pack to find… not much at all. Two healing potions and not much else. She set aside the open pack and began to rummage through her own to see what she could give to Valen. It took her a good ten minutes to select the items and potions that would be best for him.

The tiefling couldn't believe his eyes when Serena handed his now full pack back to him. "I thank you, my lady, but I've done nothing to deserve this," he said helplessly.

Serena just smiled at him. "You're traveling with me, and that is reason enough. I take care of those who travel with me, no matter who they are." Valen just looked at her, dumbfounded. He had never met anyone who had accepted him so easily.

"It would seem, Valen, that your mistrust is misplaced on this occasion," Nathyrra observed from the shadows.

Serena smiled. "Don't think I've forgotten you, Nathyrra. Here, take this magic bag. I think you'll find most of the things in there of use to you." She tossed the bag at Nathyrra, who caught it easily.

When the drow assassin mage peered inside the bag, her eyes went wide. Most of the items were intended for a mage; however, some Nathyrra noticed, were more suited to a rogue. "How do you manage to have just the right gear for Valen and myself?"

Serena shrugged her shoulders. "Old habits die hard, I guess. Once, by default for more than any other reason, I was the leader of a group of adventurers. There was often about six of us. Managing a party that size, you get into the habit of sorting your finds into what you can use, what your party can use, and what you can sell off. I've just kept it up for some reason."

"When was this, boss?" Deekin asked, busy taking notes.

"Several years before you met me, Deek." Serena's eyes became lost in the past. "We had some pretty hairy misadventures. Most of them worked out well enough. The spoils weren't bad either." Serena indicated her armour and weapons. "There was Minsc, the half crazy ranger, and Boo, his travel sized giant space hamster." Her smile was huge on remembering the loveable if crazy ranger, but just as quickly her smiled vanished. "Anomen, the battle priest of Helm." Serena brightened as she continued to recall her past comrades. "Nalia the naive noble, Jaheira the Harper, Sir Keldorn the Paladin of Torm, Imoen the loveable brat, and our mismatched group wouldn't have been complete without Vicky, the drow with no home." Serena then fell silent.

"Vicky? You mean Viconia? She traveled with you on the surface?" Nathyrra asked. "How did that go?"

"It wasn't easy at times. Vicky had an evil streak a mile wide, or so it seemed. Sir Keldorn wasn't happy with her in the group, but I told him that I couldn't leave Vicky to her fate. They were going to burn her at the stake!" Serena's anger flared at the memory, even after all these years. "By Torm, Vicky didn't deserve that!" Serena regained her composure. "Still, I'm going to have to have a word with that girl when we get back. She could have told me about Solaufein, but, nooo," the priestess said as she stood. "Now I'll go have a look at the suit of armour." With that, Serena walked over to inspect the golden armour.

Valen watched her walk away, intrigued, as another facet of the woman had been revealed. _You are many things it seems, my lady,_ he mused, _an accomplished fighter and a skilled healer. What else hides under that armour, I wonder? _ He smiled at the thought of finding out. _But what is in your past that worries you so, my lady?_

Nathyrra too found herself thinking about what Serena said. _So not only do you know Viconia but Solaufein as well? A strange coincidence indeed._

"The Seer seems to think that she is special enough that we should place our lives in her hands. I wonder if that is wise... I suppose I shall see," Valen said softly.

"Deekin places his life in boss's hands and Deekin gots no complaints. But Deekin's life be only really little." The small kobold had been busy writing notes in his book and watching his boss and the goat man, as he liked to call Valen. There was something between them, Deekin was sure. He wasn't sure what though.

Valen almost smiled. "Well, I... I suppose that's something, isn't it?"

"Deekin, how did you meet Serena?" Nathyrra asked as she joined Valen and the kobold.

"Deekin was sent on raid by Old Master to dwarven wizard school to steal magic artifacts. Deekin meet boss a few days after when she was helping recover the artifacts," said the little bard truthfully.

"What was Serena doing at a wizard school?" Nathyrra asked.

Deekin shook his head. "Oh no, boss not student. Boss was visiting dwarf wizard as he was high ranking Harper. Deekin thinks boss was a little intimidating for the wizard's students since she was experienced adventurer. Old Master even feared her."

"Who was this old master you speak of, kobold?" Valen asked.

"White Dragon Tymofarrar!" Deekin replied. "He was my Old Master. He taught me to be bard!"

Valen frowned slightly. "Why would a white dragon fear Serena? Even if she is experienced, I doubt she could take on a dragon on her own."

"Because I've fought more than my fair share of dragons over the years. I wasn't going to let a grumpy white dragon bother me all that much. When you've faced an ancient red dragon and a shadow dragon, a white one isn't anything to worry about," Serena said by way of explanation as she rejoined the group, the golden armour stored in her pack. She was considering having it altered to fit Valen as she thought he'd look quite dashing in it. "Now let's see about tracking down the control room. The sooner we do, the sooner we can clear this level of golems."

* * *

"Sorry to interrupt, but is there anything you would like in the way of refreshments?" Tamisil asked.

Imoen was about to reply when Sarevok motioned for her to look behind her. As Imoen looked over her shoulder, she saw a group of four adventurers exit the well room, all with worried expressions. The innkeeper had come from behind the bar to meet them half way.

"Well, any sign of Serena?" the innkeeper asked the half-orc.

Imoen looked back at Sarevok, who nodded as they stood before making their way over to the group of adventurers, leaving a very baffled Tamisil in their wake.

* * *

"No sign of Serena at all, Durnan," Daelan said. "It's as if she simply vanished."

"That's not entirely true, dear," Linu replied. "We found this note. We think it's from Halaster, if you can believe anything that mad wizard says," she said, handing the note over.

Durnan frowned. "Blast that mad wizard!" he cried. "According to this, he's cast a geas on Serena compelling her to track down and kill the Valsharess in the Underdark."

There was an audible gasp. "Gods, sis, what have you gotten yourself into _this _time?" Imoen wondered.

Durnan turned slightly to see the mage and her warrior companion standing nearby, both looking very worried. "Are you friends of Serena's?' he asked.

"Yes, we are friends. I am Sarevok and this is Imoen," the warrior replied, introducing them.

Tomi scratched his head. "Could've sworn the pink haired girl called Serena her sister."

"Damn, I did it again, didn't I, Sarevok," Imoen said, pouting.

Sarevok barely cracked a smile. "You did indeed, little sister," he said. "It may take a while to explain how we are related to Serena, so come, let us sit, and we will try and enlighten you."

"And then you can tell us what my naughty big sister had been up to," Imoen added with an impish grin.

* * *

Nathyrra manipulated the controls. There was a humming sound and a flash of light as the large golem that barred the way to the lower levels appeared in the binding circle. For a few moments the golem looked as though it were about to attack before it imploded.

"Scratch one repair and one guardian golem," Serena said with a sigh of relief.

"Indeed, my lady," Valen replied. "We can now make this level safe before we delve deeper into these ruins. I do not know what we will find."

"More golems, most likely, Valen," Nathyrra said. "The Maker was obsessed with them and their creation."

"Oh, lucky us," Serena deadpanned. "Who knows, there might be an entire golem army just waiting for us to find them." The priestess shuddered. She wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. Little did Serena know how true her words would turn out to be.


	8. Warring Golems

"Ferron's rebellion _will_ fail. Bow down to Aghazz now, or be destroyed," the leader of the six flesh golems demanded.

"Aghazz has no claim over _any_ of us. Why do you follow him?" the leader of the bronze and silver golems replied.

Serena eyed the scene before her, two groups of deistically different golems were... arguing. _Oh wonderful, just what I need to walk into the middle of, a golem civil war, _she thought, not at all amused. The priestess signalled her companions to stay in the shadows as they hadn't been noticed yet.

"Aghazz was appointed by the Maker. He must rule until the Maker returns."

The leader of the metallic golems let out a snort. "The Maker is dead or he has abandoned us. He will never return. Aghazz rules only for Aghazz. We will _never _bow down to him!" With that, the two groups of golems started fighting. After a time, only two of the metallic golems remained, and they turned and limped off through the door to Serena's right.

"Well, that was interesting," Serena muttered as she walked into the middle of the large room.

"How long have these golems remained here, I wonder?" Valen said as he came to stand next to her. "Do they yet possess a master, or are they alone? I find myself feeling sorry for them, strange as that may sound," he finished quietly.

Serena looked over at the weapon master and smirked. "What's this, Mister Tall, Dark and Suspicious feeling empathy with golems? What's the world coming to?" she asked, teasing.

Nathyrra couldn't help but grin as Valen scowled at the priestess's comment. "I think Serena has the measure of you, Valen," the drow said. "But I've never seen golems like these before either."

By this time Serena was standing in front of the door directly ahead of them, a frown on her face. "We need to go this way," she said at last.

"Why do you think that?" Nathyrra asked.

"I'm not sure, there's something down this hallway," Serena said as she opened the door. "I can feel a presence nearby."

Valen frowned. "What sort of presence, my lady?" he asked.

"That, I'm uncertain of, Valen," Serena remarked as they walked down the hall. "But I can feel a great loneliness and deep despair."

"Boss!" Deekin yelled, "Watch out for trap!"

Serena stopped dead at the kobold's warning. She had been about to set foot on a pressure plate in the floor. The priestess's eyed flicked up to the ceiling. "Ouch, that could have ruined my day."

"And mine," Valen added soberly as he disarmed the pressure plate. "The thought of having to dodge swinging axes is not an appealing one, my lady." _Nor would I want to see you hurt,_ he thought.

"That was lucky, Serena," Nathyrra said with a slight smile. "But please don't make a habit of it."

"I'll try not to," Serena replied as they walked farther along the hall. "Ah, the presence is much stronger here, just beyond this door in fact," she said, casting Dispel Traps. She wasn't going to make the same mistake a second time in as many minutes. Serena soon had the lock open, and the heavy metal swung open with a groan.

"I don't think this door has been opened in a very long time," the priestess said, stepping into the room. Then she saw the ghostly shape of a duegar near the middle of the room.

The sprit turned to face Serena and her friends. "What's this? After all these centuries someone comes into my cell? You're a real person, I can see that much, like I once was," the ghost said.

"And who might you be, spirit?" Serena asked. _This isn't the Maker, that much is clear,_ she thought.

"I am, or perhaps was, Gloignar, the Maker's assistant, before he went mad, that is," Gloignar replied. "As his sanity crumbled, his paranoia grew and he became convinced that I was plotting against him."

"Sounds sadly familiar for some reason," Serena said. "Go on."

"To punish me, he disintegrated my body and bound my soul to this room, a prisoner for all eternity," Gloignar explained. "A fitting punishment for my imagined crimes, at least in his rotting mind."

"So you're a ghost then?' Valen asked, unsure of what to make of it all.

"Not in the normal sense, no," Gloignar replied. "I have consciousness but no real substance, as my essence is spread across the Material, Ethereal and Astral Planes in such a way that I don't truly exist in any of them. I've been like this for five centuries now."

"I've heard enough, Gloignar, is there any way to free you?" Serena asked, her anger at what the Maker had done bubbling away.

Gloignar's face brightened. "Yes, there is. The Maker made certain that I could see my salvation but never could I use it. Behind me on the pedestal there is a soul gem. It, like my self, is spread across the Planes, but is more anchored to the Material Plane and thus has physical substance," the spirit explained. "All you need do is to bring it to me. Once I touch it, the spell will be broken and I can pass from this Plane."

"That's easily done," Serena said as she walked past the ghost and retrieved the soul gem.

Gloignar smiled on seeing the small gem in Serena's outstretched hand. "Never did I think to see this day, surfacer. Before I touch it, however, there is something I wish to tell as you as payment if you will," the spirit said. "The password to the lowest level is dragisla, that's Alsigard backwards." Gloignar smiled as he touched the gem. "The Maker's name unmade, simple, isn't it?" he said, starting to fade. "Goodbye, surfacer, and thank you."

"Well, that was interesting. We now have a password for the lowest level of the Maker's island," Nathyrra said. "But where is the way down, and what awaits us?" she asked.

Serena smiled slightly. "More than likely one of the golem factions guards the way down. As to what's down there, that's a good question. More golems and a lich would be my guess."

"So you don't think that the Maker is dead?" Valen asked.

"No, I don't, Valen. It would be a nice surprise to find nothing more than some inert golems and a pile of dust and bone. However we're talking about a mad wizard here, and they just _love_ turning themselves into liches," Serena replied, her sarcasm obvious.

"Which golems do we talk to, boss?" Deekin asked.

Serena thought for a moment and smiled. "I think, Deek, that the metallic golems would be our best bet. So let's pay them a visit and find out what in the Nine Hells is going on down here."

* * *

Durnan looked bewildered as did Tomi, Daelan, Linu and Sharwyn at what they'd just been told.

"It's kind of a lot to take in, I know," Imoen said to fill the silence.

"That's an understatement, young lady," Durnan said, finding his voice at last.

"What I don't understand is why Serena would leave her home without telling you," Linu said, sounding concerned.

Imoen smiled a little sadly. "Serena was not herself after the death of her husband. She became restless and moody. Then one day, she simply vanished without a trace."

"It took us some time, but we were able to track Serena eventually. But always, we were a few weeks behind her, until now," Sarevok said, taking up the story. "We believe we know why she left so suddenly, and if we're right, I truly do not know what it means."

"I don't like the sound of that," Daelan stated.

"Nor did we," Sarevok replied. "Imoen and I are of the belief that somehow Serena has regained all her Bhaalspawn abilities. If that is the case, then Serena is the only one who can tell us."

"And she's currently in the Underdark, because of the whim of the mad mage Halaster," Durnan said grimly. "I don't envy either of you."

"Yes, all we can do is wait and hope," Sarevok replied, his hands clenched into fists. The one-time Death Knight would give almost anything to be at his sister's side, and he knew Imoen was of the same mind. The three of them had a unique bond. _You are the best of us, Serena,_ Sarevok thought. _You had better come back alive, otherwise Imoen will never forgive you and neither will I. _

* * *

Patron Protector Tebimar thought yet again that he was mad to do what he was about to do, and that was to enter the public house that was favoured by the Seer's troops. It wouldn't be the first time he'd been here. Last time he'd only been interested in getting as drunk as he could. This time, however, he had a much more compelling reason to stay sober, for Patron Protector Tebimar was going to start plotting to kill his own Matron.

_This is madness,_ Tebimar thought as he pushed open the door. _It can't work, surely by Lloth?_ he wondered as he looked for two drow in particular. It didn't take him long.

"You two are easy enough to find," Tebimar remarked as he sat down at the table.

Both Viconia and Solaufein smiled slightly. "We were beginning to think you weren't coming, Tebimar," the cleric said at last.

"It's good to see you've taken Serena's advice," the battle mage added.

"After I'd thought the matter over, I didn't really have much of a choice," Tebimar said, not at all surprised they knew why he was there. "So, any ideas?"

"Just one. We go to Zesyyr and offer our services to kill her dear mother the Matron," Viconia explained. "Once we are inside and the Matron is distracted, you deliver the fatal blow. She won't be expecting her own Patron Protector to betray her."

Tebimar nodded slowly. "I know most of the male troops would follow Zesyyr sooner than the Matron, so getting in will be easy enough," he said with a frown. "Though what is stopping Zesyyr killing me the moment you leave? After all if I kill the Matron, Zesyyr would be right to suspect my loyalty."

"A reasonable fear," Solaufein said, "One that should be lessened when we mention to Zesyyr that it was your idea to eliminate the Matron. We'll tell her that you wish to kill her yourself. All you need is a distraction." The battle mage grinned roguishly. "After that I'm sure you'll be able to _convince_ Zesyyr of your loyalty. Something I suspect you'd both enjoy."

Tebimar barely managed to suppress a smile for he knew well what the other male drow was getting at. "Put that way, convincing Zesyyr of my loyalty will prove to be entertaining... for both of us."

Viconia shook her head slightly. "Typical males," she remarked.

* * *

"Hey, boss, that golem look like Daelan!" Deekin cried as they entered the main room of the area controlled by the metallic golems. "Well, Daelan if he falls into big vat of molten metal." The kobold paused a moment. "Deekin be thinking he not walks around much after that."

Serena smiled a little, as the golem that approached them did indeed resemble a half-orc. "Please put down your weapons, human female. We mean you no harm. I am Ferron, leader of these rebel sentient golems you see in this room." The golem spoke in a deep metallic voice.

Serena blinked. "Did you just say sentient?" she asked, uncertain. "How in the Nine Hells is that even possible?"

"Powerful magic, my lady," Valen observed. "Very powerful magic."

"Thank you for stating the obvious, Mister Tall, Dark, and Suspicious," the priestess shot back.

By this time Ferron had formulated a response. "This may seem strange to you but we are not like most golems. We are not mere constructs. We can think and feel. In all ways, we are as real and alive as you yourself." Serena did her best not to look too sceptical at that. "The Maker created the Power Source that gave all golems on this level the ability to think for themselves. If we stray too far from it, our consciousness fades. We are trapped here by the very thing that gives us life."

"Something tells me there's more to the story," Serena prompted. "Who is this Aghazz I keep hearing about?"

Ferron was silent for a few moments before speaking. "Five hundred years ago the Maker departed for the lowest level of this complex," he said, pointing to a passageway that led downwards. "We haven't seen him since. Before he left, the Maker put Aghazz in charge. Aghazz is a demon-flesh golem and a tyrant." The priestess suppressed a shudder at the thought. "We want our freedom and we've fought for it, but as you have seen both sides are evenly matched. Until now."

"I was wondering when he was going to ask you to help," Valen said dryly.

"Would that be so bad, Valen?" Nathyrra asked. "Think of it. If we 'liberate' this power source, then we have a powerful ally against the Valsharess, which was the whole point of coming here."

"Too true," Serena replied "I'll help you against Aghazz but I'll require your help in return, Ferron." The priestess then went on to explain what was going on.

Ferron nodded slowly. "Your course is a just one. If you can bring me the power source, then we'll send golems to help you against the Valsharess."

Serena smiled. "I'll be back with the power source, though getting it won't be easy or pain free," she said with a grimace.

* * *

Zesyyr Maeviir arched a fine white eyebrow at the approach of the two drow, as they were both followers of the Seer and quite important ones at that. "What brings followers of the Seer to see me?" she asked.

"We know of House Maeviir's... internal problems," Viconia said.

"Do you indeed," Zesyyr replied thoughtfully. "And how do you plan on fixing these internal problems?"

Solaufein smiled. "It seems that Patron Protector Tebimar has been driven to the breaking point by Matron Myrune's every increasing demands. He's convinced she's insane or very soon will be. So much so that he's planning on killing her himself."

Zesyyr blinked. _Could it be true_? she thought. _This is just what I want for I could not have planned it better myself. Hmm, and Tebimar is a fine specimen. Ah, the possibilities. _"How do you know this?" she asked.

"He came to see us. Tebimar knows you are trying to find a way to kill the Matron and that he couldn't approach you openly. He's willing do that himself. All he needs is a distraction," Viconia explained. "Send us as the distraction and he'll do the rest."

"And what do you get out of this?" Zesyyr asked, suspicious.

Viconia grinned. "Don't think we're helping out of the goodness of our hearts. We may follow the Seer, but we are _drow_, after all. We get something out of this as well. The backing of a _stable_ House Maeviir."

Zesyyr nodded, understanding. "A practical attitude. Though I was hoping to meet the Seer's champion, the surfacer woman Serena. I was wanting her to kill my dear mother."

Both Viconia and Solaufein smiled at that.

* * *

Serena hurt all over. The fight with Aghazz and his golems had been the most pitched battle she'd been in for a long time, though once the priestess had started to unleash her divine spells on the demon golem, he'd succumbed soon enough.

"Are we all in one piece?" Serena asked, and turned to check on her companions.

"We seem to be, my lady," Valen replied, "though I am... sore," he added.

"I think we all hurt a little after that," Nathyrra remarked. "Those golems weren't easy."

"No, they weren't," Serena agreed. "All we have to do now is find the power source, which can't be too far away."

Serena was right. It didn't take them long, as soon the four adventures stood in a large room with a glowing cylinder about eight feet in length nestled on two supports in the centre.

"Deekin be thinking that be power source, boss," the kobold informed the priestess, looking at the glowing artefact.

"Yes, I'd say you're right, Deek," Serena replied, letting out a sigh. "Alright, Valen, Nathyrra, we'll have to carry this back very carefully." So saying, Serena and her friends, with Deekin's help, slowly carried the power source back to Ferron.

* * *

Matron Mother Myrune gave a snort and cast a scornful look at Viconia and Solaufein before she turned to the male drow at her side. "What are _they_ doing here, Tebimar?" she asked accusingly "Why would your guards let_ them_ in?"

Solaufein suppressed a smile and kept his eyes slightly downcast. He stood about a half pace behind and to Viconia's right, the perfect submissive male. In truth, the two drow were close friends.

"I'm not sure, Matron Mother. Allow me to find out for you," Tebimar replied, knowing full well why they were there. "What brings two of the Seer's followers here?" he asked Viconia.

The cleric smiled sweetly "Zesyyr wants her dear mother dead, but I'm sure you know that," she said, drawing Enserric. "And we aim to see that wish fulfilled."

The black longsword glowed. "I love the taste of dark elf blood in the morning," the blade laughed manically. "And the blood of a Matron Mother, too. I'm so lucky."

Everyone was so caught off guard by the talking weapon that Matron Mother Myrune never noticed that Tebimar took a step back before he plunged his own blade in her unsuspecting back.

Myrune's eyes grew wide in shock as she gasped in pain, falling to her knees, trying to breathe. She saw the great doors at the end of the entry hall open and Zesyyr sweep through as if she owned the place, which the younger woman very soon would.

"Goodbye, mother dearest," Zesyyr said coldly. With a smile that could turn water to ice, she then nodded to someone.

Matron Mother Myrune felt her head being pulled back. Shocked, she saw Tebimar standing over her, his weapon with her blood on it, his eyes and expression unreadable. Myrune saw the blade move, and then felt her throat being slit. She tried to scream but couldn't. Soon her vision dimmed and she knew no more.

* * *

"Is that..?" Ferron asked in wonder as he saw Serena and her companions return.

"Yes, this is the power source. It's all yours," Serena said as she carefully put it down. "And Aghazz is no more."

"I cannot thank you enough for this," Ferron replied, feeling very humbled. "You have given us the key to our freedom."

"We may have given you the key but you must open the door and pass through it yourself. Freedom does not come without struggle or effort," Valen said solemnly. "Something I know all too well."

Serena raised an eyebrow at that, looking thoughtful. "Too true, unfortunately. Sometimes though, I wonder if I am free or just putting off the inevitable," she said with a sigh. Valen and Nathyrra took it as a reference to Halaster's geas, but Serena was referring to what was in her blood.

"It will take us sometime to leave this place but we will be ready when you need us, Serena," Ferron said. "The way down to the last level is unlocked, though I do not know what you will find down there."

Serena almost smiled. "Nor do we, Ferron. Come on, you three, let's see what awaits."

* * *

"I know as drow this is how we're raised, but I don't think I ever liked it," Viconia said, looking at the lifeless body of the former matron. The cleric then turned her attention to Zesyyr. "Matron Zesyyr, we will go and inform the Seer that all is well." The other woman just nodded, hardly paying the two followers of the Seer any mind for she was too busy reorganising her house.

"Are you alright, Viconia?" Solaufein asked as they left. "You looked, well, pale."

"I'm not sure," the cleric admitted. "What happened back there reminded me a little too much of my old life back in Menzoberranzan, before I was forced to flee for the surface." She let out a sigh. "Will the drow as a people ever make it back to the surface, or are we doomed to dwell in the Underdark?"

"Only the gods know the answer to that, my friend," Solaufein replied. "Eilistraee works to bring us back to the light, and teaches that love and joy are our birthright, but you don't follow her, do you?"

"You know I don't, although I willingly follow the Seer," Viconia replied, feeling a little put out by Solaufein's remarks. "I follow Shar."

"It just seems…odd, that you follow a goddess who is allied with Talona," Solaufein persisted. "I would have thought you would have chosen someone less evil when you left Lloth."

"Perhaps Shar was the only one who answered my call, or didn't you think of that?" Viconia said angrily. "Enough of this conversation. I don't want to discuss this any further with you. You may be my friend, but there are things that are best left alone."

They walked a little further in silence, until Solaufein decided that Viconia was calmer.

"How long do you think Tebimar will last?" he asked, keeping his tone mild.

"At least until after the battle with the Valsharess, after that I don't know," Viconia said. "Zesyyr is a true daughter of Lloth, that much I do know," she added grimly.


	9. The Maker

"Oh, the locations keep getting better and better," Serena remarked dryly, looking around. They were on a walkway with nothing on either side of them but darkness. There was probably a floor down there somewhere, though.

"I do not like the look of what is ahead of us," Valen noted.

"Yes, there's something about it that says 'trap,' isn't there?" Serena said, looking at two large obelisks that sat either side of the walkway's intersection. There were also a number of smaller obelisks placed at regular intervals around the outer edge of the intersection. Looking into the gloom to her right and left, she could just make out the shape of what looked to be a large glowing mirror.

"If it is indeed a trap, Serena, then how do we get past it?" Nathyrra asked.

The priestess grinned. "Why, we spring it, of course. A trap is only a trap if you don't know it's there," she said, turning to the kobold bard. "Deek, how many crossbow bolts do you have left?" she asked.

"Um, about ten, Boss." Deekin paused a moment. "Why?"

"Well Deek, I want you to walk in there, and then see the two mirrors?" Serena asked as she pointed. When the bard nodded, she went on. "There are most likely two more on the far side we can't see from here. I want you to shoot the mirrors once each with your crossbow. Be as quick as you can and we'll get past the trap."

Valen frowned. "Are you sure it's wise to trust the kobold with this? Would it be better for me to do this?"

Before Serena could even speak, Deekin flashed the tiefling a big tooth filled grin. "Goat-man is jealous. Boss asks Deekin, not Goat-man." The reptilian bard paused a moment. "Goat-man want to protect Boss," he declared.

Nathyrra had to smile at how suddenly Valen became aware of the dust on his boots. "Well, Valen, is there anything to the kobold's... observations?" the drow asked, smirking.

The weapons master was silent for a time. "No," he said at last.

"Riiight, we'll believe you, Valen," Serena remarked, laughing softly at the absurdity of the situation. "Alright, Deek, do your thing."

Deekin nodded and walked on to the intersection. Almost as soon as he'd crossed the threshold, a magical electrical build up began on the two large obelisks. The kobold was unfazed and took aim at one of the mirrors and fired. The bolt hit the mirror, disrupting the flow of the magical energy. Deekin then reloaded his crossbow and did the same to the next mirror. Then he scampered to the far side and shot the last two mirrors. Once the last mirror had been hit, the trap was disarmed.

"Kobold, I have a question for you," Valen said as the four adventurers continued on their way.

_This could be interesting,_ Serena thought to herself, watching the weapon master carefully.

Deekin turned slightly and stared at Valen with wide, surprised eyes. "You gots question for Deekin?"

The weapon master sighed and gritted his teeth. "Yes, but it is one question and _one_ question only. If you attempt to sidetrack me into some tangent with your inanity I shall be forced to behead you."

_No you wouldn't__, Valen, it's a hollow threat,_ the priestess thought with certainty.

"You takes Deekin's head off, Deekin not gets to answer your question," the bard stated, matter of fact.

"Yes, well... that is a risk I shall have to take. My question is this: this song you constantly sing, where did you learn it?" Valen asked.

Serena covered her mouth and coughed lightly to hide the fact she was laughing softly. _Oh dear, Valen, you do ask the tough questions, now don't you?_

Deekin scratched his scaly chin. "You means the Doom Song?" he asked.

Valen nodded. "Yes, that's the one. It keeps running through my head. I swear it'll drive me mad. Where did you learn it? Is it a bardic trick meant to lure the enemy into a crazed frenzy?"

Deekin just shrugged. "Deekin makes it up one day when he be in desert. Deekin and boss be doomed, he thinking at the time."

Valen stared at the reptilian bard for several moments, as the grinding of his teeth became audible. "And that's_ it_?" the tiefling demanded, incredulous.

_Well__, you did ask, Valen, my dear,_ Serena thought. The priestess was doing her best not to burst out laughing. _Thank Torm for Deek and his innocence. He's my life line, just as Imoen was before him. I'm certain I'd have gone down a much darker path long ago if it weren't for their innocence, _the priestess thought.

"You gots more than one question?" Deekin asked innocently.

"No," Valen replied, taking a step back from the bard. "No, I don't. Forget I said anything at all," he finished with a sigh.

Nathyrra was doing her best not to chuckle. "Is Deekin always so... innocent?" she asked.

Serena nodded. "Yes, and thank the gods for it. It may sound strange, but Deekin helps keep me balanced, centred, if you will."

The drow looked sideways at the priestess, wondering why she'd need to keep herself balanced and centred. The former assassin debated with herself the wisdom of asking further, but decided to keep her silence, for now.

They were now across the bridge, and ahead of them in the gloom Serena could see two massive golems that, for the time being, were inert. Between them floated what looked a bit like a will'o'the wisp, but was more likely another of the Maker's constructs.

"None shall pass into the inner sanctum without first speaking the word of passage, as given unto me by the Maker himself. Speak the word or face the consequences of your ignorance," it spoke as it floated over to Serena.

The priestess rolled her eyes. _Melodramatics_, she thought with a sigh. "I know the word of passage: dragisla," she said.

"You speak the word correctly: the name of the Maker, unmade. You may pass into the presence of the exalted Maker," the floating construct replied as the two massive golems moved to open the way.

* * *

"This waiting is going to drive me crazy," Imoen said as she paced back and forth in the room that she and Sarevok had been given. Ironically enough, it had been Serena's. The mage looked over at her brother. "I don't know how you can sit there and be so calm," she said.

The former death knight smiled. "Believe me, Imoen, I'm just as worried as you are. I, however, have had many years to perfect this look. The years I spent chasing you and Serena, oddly enough," Sarevok said. "I was very worried that I could not find either of you, or whenever I did get close, my agents had a very nasty habit of ending up dead. I knew I couldn't let my followers see how much it affected me." The warrior sighed. "In the end I didn't need to worry about finding you. Serena tracked _me_ down and we both know how_ that_ ended." Sarevok's smile was rueful on remembering his final confrontation with Serena and Imoen in Baldur's Gate. "I'm still amazed that Serena chose to bring me back when I confronted her in her pocket plane," he said.

* * *

"Can you smell the potent magic lingering in the air, Serena?" Valen asked as they advanced. "The golems' master is not dead... but nor is he alive," the weapon master observed.

It didn't take Serena long to spot a skull floating in mid air. _Ah, so the Maker has turned himself into a demi-lich, how predicable, _she thought. The priestess's eyes swept the room looking for any signs of the lich's phylactery, but she couldn't see one. _That's odd, usually where there's a lich, there's a phylactery._

The skull turned slowly, its malevolent eyes locking with Serena's, and addressed her with a rasping voice she could hear only in her head. "I do not recognize you as one of my creations. What manner of creature are you, that would invade my inner sanctum? Who are you, that dares to intrude upon my work?"

Serena rolled her eyes in contempt. "You _must _be the Maker."

The skull seemed to nod. "Once I was called Alsigard, known to many as the Maker. But now I have transcended the weakness of my flesh and body, and I am not what I once was." The skull tilted to one side. "I see you are a creature of human flesh. Not a construct, but an imperfect and flawed being. Flawed as all beings of substance must be... even my children."

Serena raised her eyebrows. "What in the hells are you talking about?"

"Long ago I learned the weakness of the flesh. Friends and family will betray you, but the fault is not theirs. It is the weakness of the body that keeps them from perfection," the skull explained. "Once I understood this, I vowed to create a perfect being. A construct, built without weakness or flaw could do what an imperfect living creature could not. And so I created my golem children," the skull said. "I began with mindless vessels, perfecting my technique. In time, I began to create golems with minds of their own; constructs with true free will. But even these creatures were imperfect."

"How so?" Nathyrra asked. She was curious as she had often thought of making a golem of her own, more to see if she could do it.

"The fault of my golems was actually mine. My own body was flawed. It was weak, aging. How could an imperfect Maker create a perfect being? My children were failures." The skull spoke while it had turned back to whatever it had been working on. "They had doubts and fears. They were afraid of change, afraid to evolve. The free will I had given them was a weakness, not a strength. Like all other beings, they were flawed." The skull paused and turned back. "I should have destroyed them. But I, too, was imperfect. Sentimental attachments clouded my thinking, and I allowed my children to live even as I retreated here in search of my own perfection."

"But your golems have evolved since you came down here," Valen said.

"Perhaps. But they are still inherently flawed; I built them before I truly understood what had to be done. They will never achieve perfection, and they are therefore expendable," the skull replied, matter of fact. "I sealed myself here in my inner sanctum to continue my research without the distractions of an imperfect world. I realized the first step was to liberate my own consciousness from its flawed body. Once I became a demi-lich, much of what had clouded my thinking was stripped away. I had tried to make my golems into living creatures, but of course living creatures are themselves flawed." The skull turned back to where it had been working. "At last I finally understood how to create a truly perfect being. For hundreds of years I have worked on this single creation, a golem unlike any other. And now, my work is all but complete."

Serena snorted with contempt. "You're obviously _more_ insane than Irenicus ever was, and that's saying something!"

"You could not possibly understand the magnitude of what I am about to achieve. You are flawed, imperfect. You must be destroyed before your very presence here taints my experiment," the demi-lich roared angrily as it launched itself to attack.

* * *

"Enserric, can you tell me about your mortal life?" Viconia asked.

"Excuse me? The drow wants to know about me? What's brought this on, pray tell?" the sword replied.

Viconia gave an exasperated sigh. "Serena told me how she found you. I find myself curious." The drow smiled. "I've spent too many years in Serena's company, it would seem."

"I see, well," the sword hesitated for a few moments, "I am a bit... embarrassed... to admit it, but I seem to have forgotten most of the details."

Viconia raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean, forgotten?"

Enserric sighed. "I've been in this sword for nigh on fifty years, at least! The details of my life have become... fuzzy, at best. Oh, I know who I was, more or less, and that I was a wizard. But no more than that, sadly."

"Do you remember any spells?" the drow asked.

"I remember I _had_ spells. And I know what they were called. But, like I said, the details are gone." The sword sighed heavily. "Truly it's distressing."

Viconia pondered her next question. "Is there anyone who would miss you?"

"Mmmm... now there's a good question. Would they be still alive, I wonder?" the sword asked. "Most of my comrades would be fifty years older. That's if they did not perish in Undermountain after abandoning my body." The sword paused a moment. "I have a daughter, but she... she would be as old as I was. No, older. No doubt she would not even remember Enserric the Gray, sadly. I... was not around much." The sword sounded upset at this. "No, I'm sorry to say my old life is done. I should be dead... in fact, I most likely am and I am but an echo of what once was. Fascinating thought, don't you think?"

* * *

The battle with the demi-lich that had once been the Maker had been long and tiring, but once Serena managed to cast a greater dispelling and strip some of the lich's magical defences, she was able to unleash some of her more powerful divine spells. That helped weaken the lich, to the point where Valen had been able to simply shatter the floating skull with one good blow from his flail, thus ending the Maker's unlife.

Serena's next order of business had been to sweep the room they were in, looking for the lich's phylactery. However, the priestess found none, something she was thankful for. Now they were all gathered around the table where the Maker had been working.

"Do you want to try and finish this golem, Nathrrya?" Serena asked.

The drow nodded. "I'd like to try if that's alright with you," Nathyrra replied. "We have all of the Maker's notes, plus all of the spell scrolls we've found here as well as throughout this dungeon, so I should be able to cast the spells necessary."

"What about the missing parts?" Valen asked. "I am no mage, but this golem seems incomplete to me."

"Valen dear, we've turned enough golems to scrap that we should have no problem in finding the parts we need," Serena said. "Hells, if we had the time I'm sure we could make several golems."

Nathyrra grinned with excitement. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go golem part hunting!"

And that's what they did. After several hours they had located the parts that Nathyrra needed. It took the drow another hour to prepare the golem and cast the spells required. The finishing touch was to give the golem its own magical arsenal.

"Well how do you feel, Nathyrra?" Serena asked. "Your very own shield guardian."

"Amazed and pleased that I managed to create him," the drow replied, gazing up at the twelve foot tall golem. "Let's go, Serena. I've had enough of this place."

* * *

Dahanna and some of the other duergar approached Serena. She couldn't help but notice their weapons were drawn, and that they had packed up their camp. To the priestess it seemed that Dahanna was uncomfortable, as if she was ashamed of what was about to happen.

"Look, Boss! Them duergar is coming to give us a welcome back surprise party... uh, wait. Deekin not thinks this a party after all. Too bad. Deekin wants cake," the kobold said.

"You were in that dungeon an awfully long time. It gave me a chance to talk things over with my crew. We've decided we don't much like someone else moving in on our island," Dahanna said.

"Your island?" Serena asked, an eyebrow raised. "What are you talking about?"

"We've been working this island for nearly twenty years," Dahanna explained. "We've paid our dues in sweat and blood, and we've defended our claim against all comers. It's nothing personal, surfacer."

"_Nothing personal_?" Valen repeated, becoming angry "That's funny. When a pack of armed thugs points their weapons at me, I tend to take it _very_ personally," he said, his eyes becoming tinged with red.

"Easy, Valen," Serena said soothingly. She had no desire to fight the duergar as she'd done quite enough of that already.

"We need that salvage from the Maker's lab to earn our living," Dahanna said, almost pleading. "We can't just let you walk off with your pick of the best stuff. We were here first, by rights we deserve a share of anything you found!"

"What about our deal, Dahanna?" Serena asked.

Nathyrra spat on the ground. "I was wary of the bargain you made with this _hargluk_," the assassin hissed.

Dahanna's shoulders slumped. "We aren't thieves, we try and earn our living honestly." There was some angry grumbling from her soldiers, but Dahanna cut them off with a single gesture. "I'm sorry for this. But we count on these expeditions to survive. Each time we come back, we find less and less good metal. We've been growing desperate."

"Sounds to me as if it's time you moved on to somewhere else," Serena said as she fished about in her pack. "Here, take this bag of holding. Inside you'll find plenty of salvage, and not just from here."

Dahanna nodded. "Maybe you're right. Perhaps the rewards here are no longer worth the risks. There are other places we can go, places far less dangerous than this island," she said, taking the offered bag and looking inside. "Our expedition here is over now, surfacer. We're heading back to our homes and our families," Dahanna said with a smile "I can't honestly say whether we will come back to this island again. In any case, we wish you luck, surfacer. Remember: the Underdark is a dangerous place." With that, Dahanna and her men turned and left.

"Well,_ that_ was fun," Serena remarked. "Let's get out of here. I want to make a quick visit to Lith My'athar and see how Vicky has gotten on, and then we'll head to the other island you mentioned, Valen."

* * *

As they travelled back across the dark river to Lith My'athar, Valen regarded Serena with his intense blue eyes, his gaze seeming to bore into the priestess as he considered his words carefully. "I wish to know what makes you so special?" he asked.

Serena smiled. "Besides my charm and beauty?" she asked, batting her eyes at the tiefling.

A flicker of a smile crossed the weapon master's face and was gone just as quickly. "You have both of those qualities in abundance, my lady, but that is not what I am referring to," he said. "I speak, of course, of the fact that you have replaced me as the leader of our forces. I have kept us alive for months, and suddenly you appear," he made a slash with his hand, "and it is over."

Serena grinned. "You just _love_ being overly dramatic, now don't you?"

"According to everything I've been told, being dramatic is one of my specialties," Valen replied dryly he tried to maintain a serious face for a few moments longer before finally sighing. "Very well. You are probably correct... I am making too much of this. I would still like to know your thoughts."

It was Serna's turn to sigh. "I should be used to getting into situations like this, but I promise you this, Valen. I shall see this through to the end, no matter where that may lead me," Serena said. _Even if it means ascending to godhood,_ she thought wearily. "After all, I owe a certain mad mage a sword in the belly for sending me here to start with."

Valen looked thoughtful. "I... am glad to hear that, if a little surprised. You barely know us, and you've no reason to accept such a duty gladly." Valen was silent for a long minute, seemingly troubled by his thoughts. "The Seer believes what she believes. Her goddess leads and she follows without question, and this has been enough... so far."

"You don't believe in her visions, Valen?" the priestess asked, somewhat surprised.

"I believe that the Seer has visions. I believe it may even be that her goddess sends them," Valen explained. "I am a being of the planes, however, and I ascribe no infallibility to gods and goddesses," he said. "The Seer believes that you will lead us to victory, but nothing is said of what such a victory might cost us." He looked at Serena pointedly once more. "Some costs, I think, are too high."

"Meaning?" Serena prompted.

"Meaning that the Seer assumes that you are here to help us. I make no such assumption." Valen's stare was intense. "I have led these people through every danger so far, and kept the Seer safe throughout. I won't see them betrayed."

"Goat man not be right in the head if he think Boss would betray pretty drow lady." Deekin spoke up with as much indignation as he could muster.

Serena's mouth fell open. "You think that _I_ would betray the Seer and those who follow her?" she asked, horrified. _Do you have any idea of what you're asking?_ she thought._ I have friends involved in this, too, and I could never betray them, not after they stood by me, when I needed them the most._

"And why not?" Valen asked. "You've no loyalty to beholden yourself to the drow or the Seer. For all I know, you may see the death of any drow as a good thing," he said.

Nathyrra buried her head in her hands. "Valen, must you be so... obstinate?" she asked. "Or are you forgetting that Viconia and quite possibly Solaufein have travelled with Serena on the _surface_? Serena doesn't judge us just because we're drow, or tiefling, for that matter."

"What Nathyrra said," the priestess agreed. "What in the hells do you want from me, Valen?" Serena asked, getting upset with the tiefling. "My word I _won't_ betray you?" she demanded.

The weapon master regarded Serena with an arched brow. "Would you give it?"

"Yes," was the priestess's simple reply.

Valen was quiet as he considered what Serena had said, his eyes watching with a burning intensity. "I am not asking you to give your word. Too much has been asked of you already," he said at last. "I said I would help you and I intend to do so faithfully," he said with renewed steel, "but I intend to watch you, as well. I don't trust you, and it is as simple as that."

"Oh, for the love of the Seer, Valen, can you please _stop_ being so suspicious of Serena," Nathyrra said, her patience almost gone. "If I'd been her, I'd have bitten your head off for your behaviour, and for being such an insolent male, but it seems that Serena is a far more forgiving soul than I."

_You're worse than Anomen__,_ Serena thought in exasperation. _Gods help me if you find out what I truly am. _That thought did not sit well with the priestess.


	10. A Strange Island

"It seems your... information... is proving worthwhile after all, dread Mephistopheles," the Valsharess said as she paced back and forth in front of where she had summoned and bound the arch devil. "The one you warned me of is reported to be within the Underdark now, working alongside the ragtag rebels who yet_ dare_ to oppose me."

Mephistopheles smiled evilly. "All is as I said it would be, Matron Mother," he said in an oily tone.

The drow stopped her pacing. "You shall call me _Valsharess!_" she demanded as she turned to face the devil. "I have summoned and bound you, Mephistopheles, and you will bend to _my_ will as _you_ must!" she cried.

The devil bowed slightly. "Of course, great Valsharess. What is your desire?" Mephistopheles asked in a silky, smooth, soothing voice that dripped malice.

The Valsharess smiled. _That's more like it,_ she thought. "I desire to know how this surfacer arrived in the Underdark so quickly. I desire to know exactly where this surfacer is. And _most_ of all I desire this surfacer dead!"

The arch devil seemed to hesitate a moment. "The one you seek... is beyond my sight, great Valsharess," Mephistopheles admitted. This infuriated the devil more than he wanted to admit, for he had _known_ exactly where Serena was until she'd confronted the mad mage in Undermountain. Shortly afterwards however, he hadn't been able to sense her or his_ gift_. _It is clear that something or someone is blocking me,_ the devil thought, _the implications of which are... unpleasant._

"Beyond _your_ power, Mephistopheles?" the Valsharess asked, unimpressed, nor did she believe the arch devil. "I would like to know how that is!" she said, turning her back to him. "Continue to search for the surfacer. I _will_ find her. And when I do, both she and every last one of those wretched rebels will _pay_!" she vowed.

* * *

The Seer looked alarmed at what Viconia and Solaufein had told her. "Zesyyr now controls House Maeviir? Then I must assume Myrune is dead. Why did you do this?"

"Myrune would have betrayed us to the Valsharess," Viconia replied. "Solaufein was made aware of this by Tebimar, of all people, as he told you."

"I mentioned this to Serena when I saw her," Solaufein said. "It seems before she left with Valen and Nathyrra, she saw Tebimar and told him quite plainly that unless he fixed House Maeviir's leadership problem, on her return she would."

"I see," The Seer replied as she nodded reluctantly. "You are both probably right. Myrune was desperately trying to cling to power. If she had the opportunity to bow before the Valsharess and live, she would," the older drow admitted. "Perhaps your actions, and Serena's, will be for the greater good. I just hope that Zesyyr shows us more loyalty than she showed her own mother."

"That is a chance we felt we had to take," Viconia said.

"Going by the sound of that, I take it that House Maeviir's... problems have been dealt with?" Serena asked as she joined the three drow along with Valen, Nathyrra, her shield guardian and Deekin.

The Seer nodded in answer. "Yes... oh, how did you acquire the shield guardian?" she asked, looking at the construct.

Nathyrra stepped forward. "I was able to create him after we had defeated the maker, Mother Seer," the assassin replied. "Serena and Valen helped with the heavy lifting."

"Indeed, Nathyrra is a very talented mage," Serena added. "We've also managed to convince a group of sentient golems to help us."

"_Sentient _golems?" the Seer repeated. "There sounds to be a story behind that and no doubt a sad one. But it is pleasing to know we have such strong and powerful allies."

"Serena, while you are here, I need to talk to you about that talking sword you so kindly gave me for safe keeping," Viconia spoke up, sounding just as sarcastic as Serena often did.

"He hasn't been _that_ much of a problem, has he?" Serena asked, fearing the worst.

"No, nothing like that, Serena, but it could take a while to explain," Viconia said, smiling as she beckoned her friend to a quiet corner of the temple.

"That's going to take a while, I'd say," Solaufein observed. "Shall we go to the public house, Nathyrra, and you can avail me the tale of your shield guardian?" the drow battle mage asked.

The former assassin smiled. "Are you sure that's all you want, male?" Nathyrra asked, her voice husky.

"I'm offended you'd think that way, my dear Nat," Solaufein replied, his face and tone impassive. His eyes, however, gave him away.

The Seer laughed lightly. "Go, you two, while you have the chance," she said, waving them away.

* * *

"Vicky, not only didn't you tell me about Solaufein being here, it seems you also forgot to tell me that he and Nathyrra seem to be... involved," Serena remarked dryly as she watched the assassin and the battle mage leave the temple, seemingly lost in their own little world.

Viconia smiled. "I like making your life interesting, old friend. You know how Solaufein can be. He likes keeping to the shadows, and going unnoticed."

Serena turned back to the drow cleric. "I hope that Nathyrra works out for him. Torm knows he could do with something good after Phaere. Otherwise I may need to have a little chat with her," she said, looking thoughtful. "Anyway, what's this about Enserric?"

Viconia shook her head. It was obvious that Serena would have a talk with Nathyrra about Solaufein before too long. "It seems Enserric may have a daughter somewhere in Waterdeep, assuming she's still alive. I also got the feeling that he has been less than a good parent, as he was a mage in life and was away a lot."

Serena nodded in understanding. "And you want me to see if I can find her once I get back to the surface?" she asked.

The drow cleric grinned. "Yes, I think it will bring him a measure of peace. I'll see if I can find anything else out for you as well."

"Alright, you do that, Vicky," Serena said, looking to where Valen and Deekin were standing. "While I better go rescue Deek from Mr Tall, Dark and Suspicious."

* * *

"I am curious about one thing, Deekin. You said your prior master was a dragon, yes?" Valen asked. "A white dragon?"

Deekin nodded as he absently inspected his nails. "Yup. Tymofarrar be big and white," he confirmed.

"Are you aware that the white dragon is the weakest of the many draconic species?" Valen informed the kobold.

"So? That not means much," Deekin replied with a shrug. "Old Master be way tougher than little Deekin. He be tougher than you, even."

Valen chuckled, amused at the notion. "I truly doubt that. Was this an old dragon, this Tymofarrar? A great wyrm of his kind?"

Deekin shook his head. "Nope. Tymofarrar was young and scrappy. And kind of fat for dragon, maybe."

"Then he would hardly be a match for me, little kobold. I have battled more than one dragon in my lifetime," Valen replied.

Deekin stopped inspecting his nails and looked up at Valen, grinning. "There be big paladin in white that storms into Old Master's cave, Deekin remembers. He swears that he going to kills Old Master." The bard paused for dramatic effect. "Old Master roll over, moaning that he ready to die. He say he be bad and evil dragon all his life and he just wants to confess sins. Paladin says okay and he comes to give confession."

Valen rolled his eyes. "And that's when your dragon master ate him, I suppose?"

"Nope. Old Master gots lots to confess. He tells great stories all night... he and paladin stays up and drinks and laughs. They becomes great friends and paladin falls," Deekin explained. "Last time Deekin hears about paladin, he be invading some country somewheres."

"I am _almost_ positive you are not telling the truth," Valen said dryly.

"See?" Deekin said, pointing at the weapon master "You be just like paladin. You not knows when to relax and laughs and when you should be all angsty and serious."

Valen seemed to be about to respond, then suddenly thought better of it and turned away from the bard, muttering to himself.

Serena burst out laughing. "Oh goodness, Deek, you've never told me that story!" she said. "But you have a point. Mr Tall, Dark and Suspicious definitely does not know how to have fun, something I'm sure we'll enjoy teaching him, won't we, Deek?" The kobold nodded enthusiastically with a big tooth filled grin, while Valen had spun around, looking utterly horrified. This made the priestess laugh even harder. "Oh Valen, you really need to learn to _relax_, the look on your face!" she said. "Now come on, you two, let's go find Nathyrra."

* * *

Serena had located Nathyrra easily enough, and now they were all on Cavallas's boat, headed across the dark river once again.

"There is something you should know about me, Serena. I was reluctant to say anything before, as I barely knew you. But now, you have a right to know," Nathyrra said, looking uncomfortable. "As you may have heard, I was an assassin before I came to serve the Seer... a common enough profession among the drow. But I was no ordinary assassin; I served as one of the Red Sisters."

"The Red Sisters? That sounds familiar," Serena said with a frown. "However, the past is the past, Nathyrra, dear."

The drow smiled. "_Now_ you sound like the Seer," she said, laughing a little. "But sometimes our history is not so easily ignored. I don't think you fully understand what I'm telling you." Nathyrra paused a moment. "The Red Sisters is an elite group of assassins sworn to the service of the Valsharess."

_Yes__, you're right about our history not being easy to ignore,_ Serena thought darkly. _More so than you realise, Nathyrra._ "You worked for the Valsharess?" she asked, surprised.

"I did, but those days are behind me now," Nathyrra confirmed. "The Seer has shown me a better way, and I have become a follower of Eilistraee."

Serena smiled at the drow. "Well, I'm glad you're on our side now, Nathyrra, dear. But it explains why you know so much about her."

"My knowledge of the Valsharess has proven valuable to the Seer and her followers, and for this I am glad," Nathyrra said. "But because of my former allegiance, there are some who still view me with suspicion."

"Understandable, I suppose, and something I know all too well," Serena replied. "I trust_ you_, Nathyrra."

Nathyrra smiled, looking relieved. "Really? I... I was afraid that when I told you of my past that you might refuse to work with me. You wouldn't be the first." The drow let out a long sigh. "I'm glad we had this discussion, Serena; now that you know the truth about my past, we can be completely focused on stopping the Valsharess. Thank you."

Serena snorted. "Don't thank me yet, Nathyrra. We have a long way to go on this endeavour. I suspect things are going to get a lot worse before they get better."

* * *

"So this is the island with the strange town?" Serena asked as they walked along the shore, or what passed for one.

"That is correct," Valen replied. "One day there was nothing here, the next there was, that's all I can really tell you about it."

"Drow scout!" Nathyrra hissed, pointing to a male drow vanishing into the shadows.

Serena sighed. "Oh joy, well, let's go find our welcoming committee that the Valsharess has so thoughtfully left for us." The priestess's sarcasm was hard to miss.

It didn't take long to find the small party of drow. However, it was the group's leader that took Serena by surprise. "Sabal!" she asked, not believing her eyes. "What, how?"

The drow's eyes had gone wide with shock. "_YOU_!" Sabal cried. "It cannot be! The Valsharess has no idea who she faces! Kill them _NOW_!" The drow priestess seriously doubted that her men would do much more than annoy Serena a great deal.

The fight that erupted was brief and bloody, during which Sabal teleported away, leaving her men to be slaughtered.

"Well, _that_ was unexpected," Serena muttered as she cleaned her weapons.

"Am I to understand that you have met that drow commander before?" Valen asked.

The priestess let out a heavy sigh. "Yes, some years ago now. I thought she was dead," Serena said, looking thoughtful. "Though at the time, the battle was utter chaos and I was hunting someone _very_ particular. I remember that Sabal was badly wounded in the fight. I guess I simply assumed she died from her wounds." Serena gave a shrug.

"And now, years later, you run into her again and she is serving the Valsharess," Valen stated. "Forgive me for sounding so suspicious, but that seems oddly convenient, my lady."

Serena smiled a little. "I admit, I'm sure the gods are laughing at my expense about now."

Nathyrra seemed hesitant to speak. "Serena, dare we ask what you were doing when you encountered Sabal?"

The priestess shifted her weight uncomfortably. "No, I'd rather not. It's kind of... personal. One day I might be ready, but not just now," Serena said. _Just how do you tell them you were hunting down your drow sibling?_ she wondered. "Please understand, Nathyrra."

"I think I do," the former Red Sister replied, looking over at the weapon master. "However, I fear that Valen will be less forgiving."

* * *

The four adventurers hadn't walked much further when two winged elves approached, one male, the other female. To Serena they seemed to move as if in a slight daze, and she also noticed that their wings were mottled and ragged, likely the result of too much time spent in the Underdark.

The male nodded in greeting, his wings rustling slightly. "Welcome to Shaori Fell, stranger. I am Skaa and this is Nairow." Despite his pleasant words, his voice was dull and flat.

The female chimed in, and her voice was just as emotionless. "You are welcome here, stranger. I'm sure you'll find our town quite beautiful, despite its troubles."

"Troubles?"Serena asked, wondering what bizarre situation she was in _now._ "Do you mean the drow?"

Skaa laughed or tried to. "The drow are not the cause of our troubles. Not directly. In truth, we are quite fond of our dark cousins."

"This is strange," Nathyrra said with a frown. "We drow are rarely welcomed by our cousins from the surface. I would have expected a much more hostile reaction."

Nairow shook her head. "Oh, no. Quite the contrary. We have welcomed the other drow here, just as we welcomed you. You are all free to explore our beautiful town."

"Beautiful?" Valen asked, surprised "But this is little more than a cold, damp cave!"

Skaa got a strange expression on his face, as if the weapon master's words were stirring up thoughts and memories he couldn't quite grasp. He shook his head, dispelling the strange stupor. "Once we lived high in the mountains, soaring among the clouds and the gleaming spires of our glorious city. But now we live here, underground. Cold, damp, dark... far better, don't you think?" he asked. "Only a fool wants to fly free and touch the sky." It was obvious to Serena that on some level he believed in what he was saying. But it was also clear to the priestess that something was very, _very_ wrong.

"Are you prisoners here?" Serena asked, uncertain of what to make of it all.

Nairow's brow furrowed in confusion. "What an odd thing to say. Those drow asked us the same question when they first arrived. No, we are here because our Queen brought us here."

"Where can we find your Queen?" Nathyrra asked.

"Queen Shaori once dwelt in the castle, but she has since abandoned it. Now she lives in a secluded cave to the east of here. You can get there by going past the library," Nairow replied.

"Can you tell me about those drow you mentioned?" Serena asked. _Just what is Sabal looking for?_

"I can't tell you much. They said they were looking for something. Some type of artefact, I think. Isn't that strange? I can't even remember what they were looking for. How very odd," Skaa remarked. "No matter, I suppose. In any case, I told them they should go speak with Queen Shaori about it. If you want to know what they were after, you should go speak with her as well."

"You know, I find it strange you can't remember what they were looking for," Serena observed.

"These elves must be under some type of enchantment," Nathyrra whispered. "It might be dangerous to push them."

" Maybe if I concentrate, I can remember..." A spasm of pain flashed across Skaa's features, to be replaced by the familiar dazed expression. "No, I'm sorry. Maybe Queen Shaori can help you."


	11. Shaori's Fell

"I don't like this," Serena said as they walked through the town. All the winged elves they saw were the same as the two that had greeted them, going about their business with oddly dazed expressions on their faces. "Something's wrong but I can't figured it out."

"If it's any help, Serena, I can feel the traces of powerful arcane magic," Nathyrra spoke up. "If that's the case, I can't even begin to fathom the power required to do what we're seeing."

"_Wonderful_," Serena muttered sourly. "That means we're dealing with a powerful artefact, or mage, or gods forbid, _both_." The priestess shuddered at the thought. "Guess we better find this queen Shaori and see what's going on. That's if she's even coherent."

After having another run in with Sabal just outside the cave where the queen was meant to be, Serena and her friends entered to find a winged elf wearing the clothes of a monarch, though to Serena's eye she was hardly carrying herself with a royal bearing.

Shaori studied Serena with a mistrusting gaze, then spat as she cleared her throat. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Queen Shaori, I presume?" the priestess asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Questions, questions, questions! I had enough of questions when I was Queen. 'Please, Shaori, tell me this.' and 'Please, Shaori, tell me that.' Why do you think I left the castle?" the former queen said. "I'm not Queen Shaori anymore. I just want to be left alone. But I can't get any peace and quiet even in this cave! First Sabal and her drow come to bother me, and now you!" The former Queen shook her head in dismay. "Fine. Go ahead. Ask your questions. I know it's the only way I'll get rid of you."

"There's something strange going on here," Serena said flatly.

Shaori snorted in contempt. "You just figuring that out now? My kingdom is cursed, a town of winged elves doomed to live beneath the earth. That's the price you pay for toying with the mirror."

"Mirror?" the priestess prompted.

The Queen's expression changed to one of deep sadness. "The mirror... that damn mirror." Then with a shake of her head she reverted to a bitter hermit. "I suppose it's my fault. Not that I really care anymore. I used the mirror to keep watch on our enemies. It allowed me to see things, to know things. It helped me rule my kingdom." Shaori sighed. "But the mirror betrayed us in the end. It brought us down to this sunless world. Now we are trapped here by its power, cursed to forever live this twisted existence."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Serena asked

"There's nothing you can do. There's nothing anyone can do. The town can't escape its fate, my people can't be helped. Why bother? It's pointless. The mirror is broken. The spell that dragged us down into the Underdark shattered the glass and scattered the pieces. I found one of the pieces, but I gave it away."

"Let me guess, Sabal has it," Valen stated.

"Yes, and if you want to find the other pieces before she does, you better get going," the former queen replied.

* * *

"Have you noticed that every major building in the cursed town has a piece of this shattered mirror?" Serena asked as they made their way through the castle after clearing it of driders, and lots of them.

"Yes, the wizard's tower, the library and the open air market," Valen observed. "I do not think it is a coincidence."

"Nor do I," the priestess replied as she shoved open the large doors to the throne room and walked inside.

"That has to be the most serious jester I've ever seen," Valen said on seeing a single winged elf as he shuffled forward to greet them. His wings were stunted and his body shrunken and bent. He wore the colourful, and badly stained, outfit of a court jester. However, though dressed like a buffoon his face lacked the slack-jawed expression one would expect in a monarch's fool, and his eyes seemed to have an endless depth to them. The weapon master found it quite unnerving.

"I was wondering when you were going to arrive, Serena. No doubt you have found our town strange and confusing. Now that you are here I hope I can clear everything up for you," the winged jester said.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Serena demanded.

"My name is Elicid," the winged elf said with a bow. "I used to be a simple-minded man who danced to amuse Queen Shaori. But I have become all-knowing and all-wise ever since we were pulled through the mirror." Elicid spoke with sadness in his eyes.

"You mean the mirror we keep finding the pieces of?" Nathyrra asked.

"Yes, when our city was up in the Lost Peaks, Queen Shaori possessed a magical mirror. With it she could keep watch on those with great power, she could see what they were doing and planning," Elicid explained. "Shaori used the mirror to keep our kingdom safe, to make sure nobody could ever move against us without our knowledge. She never realized the dangers the mirror possessed."

"I don't like where this is going," Serena said.

"The mirror took hold of Shaori's mind; part of its curse. She wanted to spy on everyone... including the archmage Halaster." At the mention of the mad wizard's name Serena's face darkened, her anger at what he'd tried to do visible on her face. "Ah, you've had dealings with him I see," Elicid observed. "Halaster sensed her spell of scrying, and he attacked with powerful counter-magic. Everybody pulled through the mirror was twisted into an opposite of their true self. The Queen abandoned her throne, the fool became all-knowing. And as the final insult the mirror itself shattered, trapping us here."

"So what happens if the mirror is fixed?" Nathyrra asked.

"If the mirror is repaired, everything will revert back to normal. We will be transported back to the Lost Peaks, Shaori will reclaim her throne and all will be as it should be. I have the mirror frame, but I cannot leave this throne room to gather the pieces," Elicid said, holding up the frame. "Before, it was forbidden for me to be in here unless Shaori was with me. Now, I cannot leave unless she is here. Ironic wouldn't you agree?" Elicid paused. "I need someone to bring me the five missing pieces of the mirror so I can repair it. If you do this, Serena, I will give you the mirror. It could be a valuable tool against the Valsharess." The fool paused again. "That's if Sabal does not collect the pieces first, but I sense she is unwilling to face you, Serena. She fears you but she also knows that a final confrontation between the two of you is unavoidable, just as your confrontation with Sendai was."

Serena just glared at the winged elf for mentioning the drow Bhaalspawn's name. "We already have three of the pieces, and I know Sabal has one. That makes one more to find," she said coolly. "Come on, you three, we've got work to do." With that, the priestess turned on her heel and walked out of the throne room.

"That obviously touched a nerve," Nathyrra observed dryly as she, Deekin and Valen followed.

* * *

Sabal stood at the edge of her camp overlooking the town, wondering where her mission had gone so wrong. Though she knew the answer; it went wrong the moment she saw Serena Darkstar, last child of Bhaal, accompanied by that traitorous bitch Nathyrra, the tiefling and some kobold.

The drow cleric sighed as she looked over her shoulder at her camp. It was empty, for she was the only one left alive, the rest of her force had been slaughtered. Sabal knew she had to get some rest and think about what she was going to do.

"How do I defeat someone of divine heritage?" Sabal asked herself. She knew what Serena was capable of as, after all, she'd seen Serena tear through Sendai's army, elite guard and finally slay Sendai herself. To this day, Sabal didn't know how she'd lived through that, as by rights she should be dead as well.

"Why must you fight the godchild at all?" asked a soft feminine voice curiously. "Is it because your mistress, the one who commands the one who seeks to break his chains, wishes it or something else?"

Sabal whirled around to face the threat. What she saw was a being, softly glowing, seemingly floating a few inches above the ground. "What are you!" the drow demanded.

"What I am is unimportant, dark child. You may call me Solar if a name be needed," the strange being replied. "But I ask again, why must you fight the godchild?"

"The Valsharess would have me turned into a drider if I fail," Sabal said, shuddering at the thought. "I would rather let Serena kill me."

Solar was silent for a time, but then she spoke. "A fate worse than death, or death itself. Know these are not the only paths open to you, dark child. Godchild by birth, human by nature, think on this," Solar said as she faded from view, leaving behind one very confused drow.

* * *

"I don't like this, my lady," Valen said as they entered the temple. "Something is amiss here."

"I feel it, too, and there's something about this temple that seems vaguely familiar," Serena said, frowning.

"If it's anything like the rest of this accursed town, then this temple will be a twisted version of what it once was," Nathyrra said, adding her thoughts as they neared the priest, the only other occupant of the room.

Serena suddenly felt weak and nauseous as her body was gripped by a raging fever. The priest studied her with a calculating eye, as if analyzing the strange affliction that had come over her. "You have been touched by Talona, my child. No doubt you can feel the fever raging inside you. The Goddess of Disease and Poison has laid her hands on you."

"What in the hells are you talking about?" Serena asked hoarsely.

"My name is Lomylithrar the Rotting. Once I served Aerdrie Faenya, the winged Lady. Now I bow to the Mistress of Poison. As you can see, I have converted this temple to honour my new patron." The priest smiled coldly. "Talona has chosen you for trial. She has infected you with her burning essence, and the only way to be free of this sickness is to prove yourself worthy."

Serena took an unsteady step toward the winged elf. "Talona chose the _wrong_ person to test, for she knows not what she has unleashed." Her voice was calm. "If you value your life, elf, you _will_ give me the antidote." Serena pointed to the man's robes.

The priest laughed. "You must be joking. You have to fight in the arena."

Serena's eyes began to darken. "I am not joking. I am_ far_ more than I appear. Even now I can feel the changes taking place." She took a breath. "You do not have much time before you face something that nightmares are made of." Now her eyes were completely black. She turned around enough to face the drow. "Nathyrra, take Valen and Deekin to the entrance. I don't want you near when I... change," Serena said almost in desperation, for she knew she couldn't hold on much longer.

The assassin took a step backwards, horrified at what she saw, for Serena's eyes were black voids, seeming to draw in what little light there was in this twisted reflection of a temple. "Come, Valen," Nathyrra urged. "We don't have much time."

"What's happening to Serena?" the weapon master asked, not willing to leave the priestess's side.

"I am unsure, but I do know it's something we should be well away from," the assassin replied as she gave a shudder.

Valen nodded as he let Nathyrra guide him away, with Deekin scrambling to keep up. Once they were near the temple's entrance, they turned to watch what would happen. As they did so, there was a blinding flash, and where Serena had been now stood a truly hideous monster standing easily twelve feet tall, its long arms ending in a set of vicious, claw-like fingers.

The monster spoke to the terrified priest in a deep baritone. "You had your chance, priest. Now face the Ravager." With that, the monster picked up the screaming winged elf and effortlessly tore him apart. It then looked through the remains of the priest's robes. Finding the phial with the antidote, it removed the cap and downed its contest in one gulp.

For a few moments the monster just stood there, and then there was another flash. Serena swayed on her feet before collapsing, unconscious, among the dismembered remains of the elf priest.

"By the flaming hells..." Valen cursed. "What _was_ that thing? What did Serena become?"

Deekin shook his head. "Boss sometimes changes, Deekin not knows exactly, but it never good."

Nathyrra nodded. "Perhaps she will finally explain it to us, but one thing is sure. When she changes, she can't tell friend from foe. But it's safe to go to her now."

They hurried back to Serena's side, and Valen lifted her with surprising tenderness and carried her away from the remains of the elf priest. As Valen laid her down outside the temple, Serena's eyes opened.

"It's over," Serena said, her voice groggy for the transformation sapped all her strength, her eyes full of sadness. "For now, at least." The priestess sat up slowly, not even aware that Valen was assisting her. "How did I get outside the temple?" she asked, confused on seeing her surroundings.

"Goat-man carries you, boss," Deekin said, subdued.

Valen's expression was grim. "What happened in there? What was that thing that you became?"

Serena sighed. For better or for worse, her secret was out, and now she was left with the awkward explanations. "Have you heard the stories of the Bhaalspawn?"

Nathyrra and Valen both looked puzzled, but Deekin's eyes grew huge and he began to hop from foot to foot like he did whenever he became excited. "Deekin heard tales about them. Dead god Bhaal made lots of babies and they fought. All dead now, like Bhaal."

"Yes, all dead, except one," Serena said grimly as she stood up. "I am the last Bhaalspawn. That thing you saw was the Ravager, my _father's_," she spat the word as if it were a curse, for to Serena it was, "avatar."

The silence that greeted Serena's announcement was deafening, but at last Nathyrra spoke. "That's what you were going to change into when Halaster cast his geas on you," she said, terrified and awed at the same time.

"Yes," Serena admitted. "Fortunately I had some help from an old friend and it didn't come to that." She looked at the temple. "This time though, not so lucky."

"You could have told us, told_ me,_ my lady," Valen said at last.

Serena snorted. "How do you tell someone that? Just walk up and say, 'Oh by the way, I'm the last living child of the dead lord of murder and I can change into the Ravager?' I don't think so, Valen," the priestess said in a huff. "Believe when I say the less people know the better. It's served me well so far in life." Serena looked nowhere in particular. "Only the closest of my friends know the secret of my tainted blood."

"Solaufein and Viconia, they know, don't they?" Nathyrra asked softly.

"They do indeed," Serena replied. "As you may have guessed, both have travelled with me on the surface for a time."

"It is also how Sabal knows you," Valen stated flatly.

Serena nodded a little sadly. "Yes, Sabal was part of Sendai's elite guard. I only wanted Sendai dead, as she was one of the Five and as such, a threat to me for she was also a Bhaalspawn."

"You do realise that we're going to have to tell the Seer about this?" the weapon master asked pointedly.

"I know. I'm not looking forward to that much," Serena admitted. "Come on, we have all the mirror shards apart from the one Sabal holds. Let's return to the throne room in the castle and end this."

* * *

"Between you and Sabal, you have now collected all the missing pieces of the mirror from the town. With them, I can finally break the curse that has trapped the town here." Elicid seemed pleased. "And as a reward for helping me, I will give the mirror to either you or Sabal... though which one of you will get the mirror has yet to be decided."

"We will settle this with battle, Serena! The Red Sisters will taste your blood!" Sabal was defiant even if she knew she had no real hope of defeating the godchild.

"Make the first move, Sabal. You won't be the first Red Sister to fall beneath my blade!" Nathyrra hissed.

"When I deliver the mirror to my mistress I will be sure to tell her of your death, Nathyrra. She will take extra pleasure in knowing you are no more!" Sabal sneered.

Elicid held up a hand to quell Sabal's attack. "The spell of immunity in this room will make killing each other impossible. Though if you are both set on battle, I can lift its effects."

"Isn't there some other way to settle this?" Serena asked, sounding tired.

Sabal snarled at her. "You're nothing but a coward. There is only one way you'll ever get any of the mirror shards from me: over my dead body!"

"Damn it, Sabal, you know what I am, what I could to do you," Serena snapped. "Just give me the piece you hold and you get to live."

"I wish it were as easy as that, Serena, but you know what the Valsharess would to do me," Sabal replied. "I would rather die by your hand than be turned into one of those abominations."

Serena took a step towards Sabal, extending her hand to the drow. "You don't have to die Sabal, you know that. Come back with us to Lith My'athar and the Seer. Just give me the shard, and we can break the curse on this place and go."

"You cannot seriously be thinking of letting Sabal come with us?" Nathyrra asked, horrified.

"Why not?" Serena replied. "I for one have had enough of fighting and death. All I want to do is set this town to rights and get the hells out of here."

"Thank you, Serena," Sabal said softly as she handed over the mirror shard. "I think I understand what Solar meant when she said, Godchild by birth, human by nature."

At the mention of Solar's name, Serena started to laugh. "Why am I not surprised to learn that she's had a hand in all this? Just what are you up to, old friend?" the priestess wondered.

Elicid smiled at the way things had turned out. "That was an unexpected turn of events, but it pleases me greatly. However, once I restore the mirror, I will again be nothing more than a dancing fool."

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Serena asked, concerned.

Elicid sighed. "What I want doesn't matter. Things must be put right. Order must be restored, even if that means I will once again be a fool." Though his voice was steady, there was a hint of fear in his eyes.

"You are brave, little man. I hope your sacrifice is not forgotten when the kingdom is restored," Valen said.

"A noble sacrifice indeed," Sabal observed softly.

"Now that the shards have all been collected here in the throne room, I can begin the incantation to repair the mirror," Elicid said as he took the shards from the human priestess. "Thank you, Serena. The Avariel are forever in debt to you." The winged elf began to prepare to cast his spell.

There was a blinding flash and the two drow, one human, one tiefling and one kobold found themselves in the cave that Queen Shaori had called home. This time, however, she stood before them in all her royal glory, the Avariel queen restored to her former grandeur. At her side was the fool, a vacant smile on his face.

Shaori gave Serena a warm smile. "I must thank you for what you have done. You've restored the mirror and broken the spell that bound us here. My city has been returned to its rightful place among the mountains of the Lost Peaks."

"The change in your manner is remarkable, your Highness. I must admit, it was hard to imagine you as a queen before," Serena admitted.

"Hey, now you is all nice! Before you was so mean. Deekin likes you better this way," the kobold bard added, to everyone's amusement.

The Queen nodded. "The power of the mirror is not to be taken lightly. You have seen the changes it wrought in me and my kingdom. Soon I must go there to join my people, as well. It isn't safe for me here anymore. The spell that protected me from harm once again only functions in the throne room of my castle. But first I wanted to see that you were safe, and to speak with you one last time so that you might know the foul hermit you met before was not my true nature."

"It was a pleasure to help you, my lady," Valen said with a slight bow.

Serena grinned at the weapon master. "Knew you were one for damsels in distress," she teased.

The queen gave a soft, lilting laugh on seeing Valen's scowl. "You are too kind. My people consider you earth-bound races to be rather uncouth. I must tell them of these fine manners."

"What about the fool?" Nathyrra asked. "What happens to him now?"

Shaori looked over at the fool, giggling and drooling on the floor. Her eyes were filled with pity. "The fool is as he once was: a simple mind, incapable of all but the basest of thoughts. He will never understand the gratitude we all feel towards him. Good food, a comfortable bed, these are the only things he will appreciate now. I will make sure he has only the best," she said sadly. "Farewell, Serena. We Avariel are not usually trusting of outsiders, but you and your friends will always be welcome should you ever come to our home in the Lost Peaks."

"Boss, if we visits, maybe the wing-elves throws us a big party! Deekin likes parties; they be fun. You think they bake us a cake, Boss? Deekin likes cake," the reptilian bard said. Serena just smiled and patted him affectionately on the head.

"I have heard tales of the Lost Peaks; they say it is a place of great wonders... and great danger. Though I suppose we would be safe enough in your halls, your Highness," Valen stated.

Nathyrra got a far off look in her eyes. "Perhaps when this is all over we will accept your offer. I would love to see the mountains."

"You would not be disappointed, cousin," Shaori said. "As soon as you leave this cave, I will return to my people. Once again, you have my thanks."

* * *

_A/N Phew, I never thought I'd get this done, what with the earthquake and all the aftershocks._


	12. A Past Revealed

Serena sat near the bow of the boat staring out over the dark river, deep in thought. It was only Valen's heavy footsteps that made her look up. "How do the drow feel about your leadership?" she asked suddenly.

The weapon master looked mildly surprised. "I am not sure. Those who follow the Seer accepted me readily enough for her sake, but the others... they despise any creature who is not drow, themselves. I am no exception."

The priestess nodded. "That's true enough. I'm surprised they would agree to listen to you."

"They didn't listen to me at first." A slight smile played across Valen's face. "But I have a way of convincing even drow that my orders bear listening to. Strangely enough, I do not think my leadership would have been possible were it not for my demonic heritage." Valen stopped short and looked at Serena warily. "You... know what a tiefling is?" he asked cautiously.

The human cleric grinned. "Someone with a handsome set of horns?" she asked, her green eyes sparkling.

The weapon master smiled bashfully as a gauntleted hand rose up to touch one of the goat-like horns on his head in a quick and self-conscious manner. "You jest, of course, my lady..."

Serena shook her head. "Not at all, you're quite handsome."

Valen's cheeks reddened with embarrassment. "Th-thank you, my lady. You are... too kind," he said, clearing his throat abruptly. "But... do you know what I am, truly?"

Serena nodded. "Yes, I know what a tiefling is. And at least you don't call me Raven," she added with a shudder, remembering the infuriating bard from her time in Athkatla.

Valen nodded, looking troubled. "And... my demon's blood does not bother you?" he asked, perplexed.

"No. Should it?" Serena replied seriously. "Given what you've learned about my blood, I should be the one asking you if you're bothered."

Valen seemed to consider this. "That is true, Serena. I'm unsure of what to make of it," he said at last. "Now where was I? Oh, yes. The drow respected the part of me that was infernal, I think. I have a temper that some call frightening, and they did not have to see much of it for word to get around." The weapon master smiled slightly. "I wonder how they will react to one of your temper tantrums?"

Serena laughed. "As funny as the image of hardened drow warriors running in fear of a mere human woman is, let's not put it to the test, shall we? I try not to make a habit of losing my temper, not like_ that_, at least."

"After seeing it with my own eyes I can understand why," Valen replied solemnly. "My temper gave me respect enough that they didn't resist when I assumed command during our first... engagement with the Valsharess." The weapon master rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Three months ago. It feels like forever."

Serena raised her eyebrows. "That's not how I'd have described the way the drow fight," she said. At Valen's questioning glance she continued. "Sendai was a drow Bhaalspawn. She had a large army of renegade drow and other Underdark races at her command, so I know firsthand how drow fight."

Valen nodded his understanding. "I see. There is no good word for the way drow commit warfare. It is not two armies on the open field, clashing in a battle of arms." He paused, searching for words. "It is as if... two great shadows silently meet. A fleet of assassins and dark magic seeking the throat of the opponent..." The tiefling sighed. "We weren't prepared for that first battle, and the Valsharess outnumbered us in every way. We lost three allied houses and the Seer's chosen General before I was able to drag the army into retreat."

"You ran," Serena said.

"Yes, we ran," Valen replied grimly. "I kept us together as much as I could, and the Valsharess nipped at our heels until we were out of drow territory almost entirely. Even in Lith My'athar we are not safe. It is a temporary respite until the Valsharess finishes us off, as the Seer told you. That is why we are so desperate. Few have hope as the Seer does." The weapon master looked meaningfully at Serena. "I've kept them alive and on the run since that first battle, but only barely. I would truly hate to see them... come to harm," he said, abruptly ending the conversation.

Serena sighed and shook her head at the weapon master's stubbornness.

* * *

Nathyrra resisted the urge to roll her eyes as Valen returned from speaking to Serena. "You're far too stubborn for your own good, do you know that, Valen?" she asked, arching a brow.

"Whatever do you mean?" the tiefling replied, perplexed.

"Oh for the love of..." the former assassin sighed. "Why do I even bother?" she wondered.

Sabal laughed softly. "It's a wonder you've managed to accomplish _anything_ with the way you second guess Serena, tiefling," the turncoat drow observed. "I admit I don't know much about her, apart from her skill in battle. What I do know is this. When Serena has a goal she will go to any length to fulfil that goal," Sabal explained. "When she came after Sendai, Serena fought her way through an army, past her elite guard, talked her way past a beholder and finally took Sendai 's head, which as you may have guessed was her goal all along."

Deekin had his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth as he wrote in his book. This was too good to pass up, stuff he didn't know about the boss.

Valen eyed the drow priestess with great suspicion. "What are you trying to say, drow?" the weapon master asked.

"What Sabal is trying to say, Valen, is that no matter what comes, the Valsharess _will_ end up dead at my feet and her pet devil _will_ be sent back to the Nine Hells where he belongs," Serena said with cool determination as she joined the group. "However it's the devil that_ really_ concerns me," she added with a frown. "I suspect he'll be harder to deal with than we think, but that is something for another time." Before anyone could respond to her musings, Serena turned to Nathyrra. "What else can you tell me about the Valsharess's allies?"

The former Red Sister began to pace. "I do not believe there is much we can do to dissuade those drow that support the Valsharess. The support of the Houses will wax and wane based on her success and little else." Nathyrra looked at the human woman. "And as you have pointed out, the devil she has bound to her service undoubtedly helps keeping the other Houses on side." The assassin-mage paused, thinking. "A large portion of her power, however, comes from races other than the drow... the illithids, the beholders and her undead horde. And against these allies we may be able to strike a blow," Nathyrra explained. "The illithid and the beholders dwell in the caverns to the west of Lith My'athar. The western caverns are also the likely source of the Valsharess's undead horde. I know something about each of these groups, so don't be afraid to ask me for information if you need it, Serena."

The battle priestess couldn't hide the shudder that went through her. "_Wonderful_," she muttered sourly. "Illithids, beholders, and undead. This is far too much like chasing after that bastard Irenicus." Serena took a breath. "Alright, Nathyrra, what can you tell me the illithids? And bear in mind I've had run-ins with those tentacled monstrosities before. The same goes for beholders and undead."

Nathyrra nodded her understanding. "The illithids are ruled over by entities known as Overminds. The Valsharess has many illithid in her army, so it is likely she has recruited the aid of several Overminds," the drow said. "To the west of Lith My'athar is Zorvak'Mur, a small illithid colony. If we can find the Zorvak'Mur Overmind, it could be persuaded to convince the other Overminds to withdraw the illithid support of the Valsharess."

"Such creatures should be slaughtered, not bargained with," Serena spat, pure venom in her voice. To Serena having your mind controlled or destroyed, the one thing that made you who you were, was worse than being turned into an undead.

Nathyrra shrugged. "I won't argue with that. But slaughtering the entire colony of Zorvak'Mur won't accomplish anything. The other Overminds would still side with the Valsharess."

The battle priestess smiled coldly. "The Zorvak'Mur Overmind has never faced a mortal with the power of a god in their veins. I think I can get the Overminds to see things _my_ way." Serena's voice was just as cold as the smile on her face.

The way Serena spoke sent chills down Valen's spine. "My lady, she who fights with monsters should look to it that she herself does not become a monster," the weapon master said, his concern for the human woman evident to all. "And when you gaze long into an abyss, the abyss also gazes into you."

Serena flashed the tiefling a grateful smile. "Thanks, Valen. It's not easy sometimes, keeping the darkness at bay. Not since... well, not for some time anyway," she said softly, turning back to Nathyrra. "So what can you tell me about the beholders?"

Sabal shivered. "You are far stronger than I had thought, Serena. To be able to resist on a daily basis something that is literally in your blood is no easy thing," the drow cleric stated softly. "Sendai embraced the darkness within her, such is the way of the drow, I suppose, but I see why she never stood a chance against you." Sabal smiled. "You were fighting for something greater than yourself, Serena. Too keep Bhaal's darkness from the world."

The human woman flushed with embarrassment at the drow's praise. "Maybe I was, Sabal. All I know is I do not want to go back to living my life like I did then, for that was no way to live. It was merely existing."

"Are you certain you are alright, Serena?" the drow assassin asked, worried. "We can finish this conversation later if you need to."

The human cleric smiled. "Thanks for looking out for me, Nathyrra, but I'll be okay, and the sooner we get this unpleasant conversation out of the way the better," Serena said, doing her best to reassure everyone and perhaps even herself.

"As long as you're certain?" At Serena's nod Nathyrra continued. "I don't think the Valsharess commands many of these beholders. All of them come from a single hive located somewhere to the west of Lith My'athar. If we destroy the Eye Tyrant ruling over them, the colony will collapse and the Valsharess will lose their support."

"Makes sense and it wouldn't be the first time I've done something as crazy as walking into a beholder hive, either," Serena said as she remembered the odd cult that had worshiped a blind beholder, of all things. "So how in the nine hells did the Valsharess get control of an undead horde?" _Or do I really want to know?_ she thought.

"You _willingly_ walked into a beholder hive, my lady?" Valen asked not sure if he'd heard Serena correctly.

Serena smiled mischievously. "Not exactly, Valen. I was hired to investigate a strange cult, years ago in Athkatla. It was called the Cult of the Eyeless, if I recall correctly. As things turned out, the cult was being run by a blind beholder and it had an entire hive under the streets of the city." The priestess grinned. "Had, as by the time my party and I were done, there wasn't much left."

"Well that would have been... fun," Nathyrra remarked as she blew out her cheeks. "As for the undead, we've heard rumours of a cult of necromancers nearby that is supplying the Valsharess with these undead, though where they get their _parts_ from is unknown." The drow saw Serena give a shudder at that. "We believe the cult is also located in the caverns to the west of Lith My'athar, though where precisely I couldn't say. But if we find them, we can find the source of the undead, and destroy it."

"Oh joy, storming the fortress of some crazy undead cult, sound like _fun_," Serena replied, her sarcasm obvious to all.

* * *

"Ah, Serena, I trust all goes well." The Seer greeted the human cleric. "Have you any news to report? Have you made any progress in your efforts to weaken the Valsharess and her followers?" she asked.

"In one way, yes," Serena replied, casting a glance at Valen. She also noticed that both Viconia and Solaufein were present which might well be a blessing. "In another, not so much." She _really_ wasn't looking forward to telling the Seer about her heritage. "I have an artefact called the Shattered Mirror," Serena said as she took the mirror out of her pack.

The Seer's eyebrows vanished beneath her hairline. "I should warn you, Serena... I know something of this mirror. It is a very powerful, but very dangerous, item. What do you intend to do with it?" the drow inquired.

"Believe me when I say I know just how dangerous this mirror is, as I've seen what it can do first hand," Serena replied. "As to what I'm going to do with it, I'm not sure. Could you make use of it?"

The Seer weighed her next words carefully. "I might be able to, though I would have to be extremely careful with such an item. But I could never ask you to turn such a valuable artefact over to me."

"If you can use it, then by all means take it," Serena said as she handed the mirror over. "For I have no intention of letting the illithids get their grubby tentacles on it as I'm sure it's something they'd want. So it may as well help you."

The Seer's eyes went wide in shock. "I... that is very... generous of you, Serena. Thank you," the drow said as she took the mirror with shaking hands. "I... will try to put it to good advantage." The Seer paused. "However I dare not use it before the coming battle, for I fear to fall victim to its power. But in the days that are to come it may one day help us to find our way to a better life than this." The older drow looked Serena in the eyes. "Something tells me not all went well."

"No, no, it didn't," Serena said as she began to pace. "Tell me, what do you know of the Time of Troubles?" she asked the Seer.

"That's not good," Viconia said softly as she cast a glance at the drow next to her. "Do you think Serena had one of her... fits while out with Valen and Nathyrra?"

Solaufein nodded. "It's possible. It would explain where this conversation is headed and I agree it's not good."

"Ao, the Overgod, forced all the deities to take mortal form and walk among us. Some were even slain," the Seer replied, her brows furrowing as she wondered where this was leading.

The human cleric nodded. "And what do you know about Bhaal?"

The Seer shivered. "He was the Lord of Murder, but he also foresaw his own death and had many children so he could be brought back." The disgust in the drow's voice stated what she thought of that. "However, as I understand it, Bhaal's children fought among themselves and in the process killed each other off until none remained." Realisation and horror dawned in the Seer's eyes as she took several steps back from Serena. "No, it cannot be!" she cried, alarmed. _Why would the goddess send such a foul creature as our saviour? _the Seer asked herself._ No, think, since she arrived Serena has given you no reason to think of her as evil. _For one of the few times in her very long life, the Seer was at a loss as to what to do.

Commander Imloth was at the Seer's side almost instantly. "Seer, what is the matter?" he asked, looking totally bewildered. The drow commander looked over at Serena and saw her look defeated and saddened. _What just happened?_ Imloth asked himself.

Serena smiled sadly. "That, Seer, as you have guessed is only partly true. One Bhaalspawn remains. Me." The silence in the temple that followed Serena's announcement seemed to stretch into minutes, but was only a few seconds.

"That certainly puts what happened to me into perspective," remarked Enserric from where he hung on Viconia's belt, breaking the silence and snapping everyone out of the shock they'd been in.

"How is it that you survived, Serena?" the Seer asked, still leaning on Imloth for support.

The human woman folded her arms over her chest and began tapping her foot as she thought over her answer. "That, Seer, is... complicated at best. I could have been a goddess but by then I wanted nothing to do with my _father's_ legacy."

All the drow in the room including the Seer looked at Serena as if she were crazy. Their question was obvious. Why would anyone turn down an opportunity like that?

A soft chuckle came from Serena's right. "You haven't lost your ability at understatement I see, old friend," Viconia observed dryly.

"What can I say? I've spent too much time with Imoen," Serena replied with a smirk. The drow cleric snorted in response.

"I seem to recall that you and Imoen were as bad as each other," Solaufein remarked, making his presence known as he took a place to Serena's left.

"True." Serena's smirk had grown into a grin.

Now over her shock, the significance of what had just played out before her eyes was not lost on the Seer. Both Viconia and Solaufein had Serena's back in whatever was about to unfold. It also told the Seer that Serena could be trusted despite her unusual parentage.

"I sense there is a story of how you came to be before us here," the Seer said.

Serena nodded. "A very long, colourful and at times a harrowing one. But it wasn't all doom and gloom, for I did meet some people along the way that would become lifelong friends."

"I hope, Serena, that you mean us when you say that," Viconia teased.

"Of course!" Serena replied brightly. "I know better than to get on your bad side, Vicky!" Both women laughed and Solaufein merely rolled his eyes and shook his head, smiling.

The Seer too was smiling at the banter as it lightened the mood, given what they were discussing. "I know you don't have the time, or probably even the desire to tell the entire story, but I can't help but wonder why you would refuse to become a goddess," she said. "It is a choice I know I would have trouble making myself."

Serena sighed heavily. "It was not an easy choice for me, either." she admitted. "There was more at stake. There always is, when gods are involved."

The Seer listened as Serena began her tale.

"After I defeated Mellisan, Solar appeared and told me it was time to choose. Did I stay mortal or become a goddess? As always with such things there was a price to pay, no matter my choice. The price for becoming a god was just too high." Serena paused. "I would have to leave my friends behind, something that I may have gotten used to, but the one thing I could never do was slay my childhood friend Imoen." The battle priestess sighed. "She too was a Bhaalspawn, something we never knew until it was almost too late. Imoen was nowhere near as powerful as I, but there can be only one. So for me to become a god, I would have to kill Imoen or she would have to take her own life. We both knew that neither of those things were going to happen." The human woman looked into the Seer's eyes. "I could never harm Immy as we'd literally been to the hells and back together, and she would never take the coward's way out. As I said, the price was too high."

The Seer nodded slowly in understanding. "If that was the price of being a god, what was the price of staying mortal?" the drow asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"The price for staying mortal was something I could live with," Serena replied. "I still have my father's tainted blood and the abilities that go with it, though they have been dormant for many years, until now." The priestess smiled. "Imoen doesn't bear the taint any longer so she gets to live her life normally, something I'm grateful for. Once my mortal body expires, on that day the curse of the last of the Bhaalspawn will be ended," Serena said solemnly.

"Perhaps that is why you have been led to us," the Seer said slowly. "Perhaps this is a way for the taint you bear to do some good, a final redemption to cleanse the last of the Bhaalspawn of the curse. I truly believe you were led to us, and perhaps you're the only one who could help us. I will need to consider all you have told me, but thank you, Serena. I know it wasn't easy to tell me that, and your honesty means a great deal to me."

Valen had been silent throughout Serena's explanation and his opinion of her had gone up dramatically. He knew what it was like to have cursed blood and battle it every day, but after seeing Serena at her worst and hearing it had been her choice to carry such a terrible thing, the weapon master knew he could no longer doubt Serena's word or will to see the Valsharess defeated. Valen realised with more than a little discomfort that he would have to apologise to Serena for the way he'd been acting, and that did not come easily to the tiefling.

* * *

As Serena, along with Valen, Nathyrra and Deekin, approached the main gates of Lith My'athar the sergeant of the guard in charge snapped off a brisk salute. "You must be Serena. Sergeant Osyyr at your service. I'm in charge of the defences here at the gates," he said. "As you can see, we're keeping a close eye on the gates. I just wish we could spare a few more troops to shore up our position here. We don't want any surprises catching us unprepared."

"Surprises? You mean the Valsharess and her _friends_?" Serena asked.

Osyyr nodded grimly. "Yes. Out beyond the gates is where the true Underdark begins. The caverns out there are crawling with beholders and illithid, not to mention a host of undead creatures."

"So this gate is the only way into the city besides the river?" the priestess inquired.

"Yes," Osyyr replied. "The other side of Lith My'athar is flanked by the Dark River. The Seer believes that even the Valsharess isn't strong enough to move an army safely across those waters. If she's going to attack the camp, she'll have to come through these gates," the sergeant said. "And when she does, we'll be ready for her and all her illithid, beholder and undead allies."

"Let's hope that is the case, sergeant. Can you open the gates for me, please?" Serena asked.

The sergeant nodded. "Normally I'd warn anyone against going out there, but if you're everything the Seer claims, you can probably handle yourself," Osyyr said with a slight smile. "Just be careful out there, Serena. There's not much going on out beyond the gates right now, though I've got a few scouts out on patrol."

Serena grinned. "Don't worry, sergeant, I'll be careful. Please open the gate."

"I'll have them open the gates for you right now. Then you can come and go as you please. Good luck, Serena. Everyone in Lith My'athar is counting on you," Osyyr said as he saluted the priestess as she passed through the gates and into the gloom of the Underdark.

* * *

_A/N: It feels so good to get this out. This fic might fall into hibernation once in a while but I will finish it. _


End file.
